Scream
by lostmoonchild
Summary: Her scream could kill and destroy yet he wanted to hold her as the bean sprout could.  Even the most lethal of men couldn't resist danger for very long.
1. Chapter 1

lostmoonchild: Okay, here's my first DGM fic ever. Be patient with me with this one since it's my first one. So you guys know, Lili is pronounced "Lily" since I like to mess with names.

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM or anything else unless I say otherwise.

* * *

Chapter One

The number of Exorcists required told them how dangerous the mission would be. For Allen to see that Link would be included in on the mission simply told him that it wasn't dangerous so why exactly were Kanda, Lavi, and Lenalee going? Surely they couldn't be that worried that he'd go running off to the Noah while he still wanted to fight alongside his friends.

"We have information regarding a potential associate of the Fourteenth."

Allen fought back the urge to roll his eyes and stared calmly at the older man, noting that Komui looked furious. "So you called us in to tell us that." Kanda stated with a frown. "Tch."

"I want her brought here. The Fourteenth was a musician and this girl is able to destroy things with her voice."

The young man froze as he stared at the man, his heart racing in his chest. He couldn't be talking about… "Is something wrong, Walker?" Leverier questioned lightly.

"What's her name." Allen asked.

"Lillian. Do you know her?"

"No." And it was true. He didn't _know_ Lillian but he knew the tomboyish Lili. "I don't know Lillian."

Leverier's cold eyes narrowed and Allen felt himself wanting to return that look. "You're protecting her." Leverier stated.

Allen stared for a moment before answering, "I swear I don't know any Lillian so what makes you think that I would."

The four Exorcists refrained from jumping when a thick folder was thrown onto the floor in front of them and stared at the papers that spilled out. "She knows the song that moves the Ark. I hardly doubt that's a coincidence."

"That's enough. If Allen says that he doesn't know a Lillian then I believe him." Komui told the older man before directing his attention to the four Exorcists. "We've been receiving reports of level one and two akuma appearing in various towns before they vanished without a trace. There's a pattern and they appear to be following this Lillian. Our knowledge about her abilities are limited seeing as whenever she sees anybody wearing anything that indicates that they're associated with the Black Order she vanishes without a trace."

_Good job, Lil._ Allen thought, careful to keep his face neutral. "I don't understand. How exactly are we supposed to bring her here if she knows that we're from the Black Order?" Lenalee asked as she looked at her brother.

"We've made arrangements for you four to go undercover. There's a circus-"

"Absolutely not." Kanda told Komui with an irritated look on his face. "I am _not_ going to be a clown!"

"What circus?" Allen asked.

Komui checked a file. "De Circ Pentru Totdeauna." Komui told him.

"You'd like that one, BaKanda! There's a knife thrower and-"

"I said no!"

"You get to choose who you throw knives at!" Allen shouted. "Not to mention that Grandma Anca's been all over the world and can make any dish you can think of."

Kanda raised an eyebrow. "Is that supposed to impress me?" Kanda asked.

"Please, Kanda? Allen did say that there'd be knife throwing." Lenalee pleaded.

The Japanese man frowned slightly as he looked into her pleading eyes and sighed to himself. "Fine." Kanda sighed. "Don't expect me to enjoy myself though."

Like anybody expected him to enjoy himself. "Right, so when are we meeting up with this De Circ…" Lavi felt his tongue twist.

"Pentru Totdeauna." Allen finished.

"Immediately. They're heading to the town where Lillian is anyway and they've agreed to come by to pick you five up."

"Five?" Lavi questioned.

"I will be assisting you four on this mission." Link told them.

Allen raised an eyebrow before sighing. "Whatever you do, don't call Grandma a senile hag. The last one that did that ended up meeting lingură de doom."

Leverier looked at the white-haired boy with narrowed eyes. "You seem to know a lot of words that aren't English." Leverier said coolly.

"I traveled with Penru Totdeauna for three years with Mana. Surely you know that." Allen shot back with an irritated look.

"If I didn't know any better, Walker, I'd say that you were planning on finding a way to make this mission a failure."

He wasn't going to let her be taken and questioned like a prisoner. "The mission goes how it goes." Allen answered.

"Then you'll be pleased to know that until she's caught, none of you will be returning."

Shit. He'd need to do some serious sweet talking. "What?" Lavi shouted. "If she keeps escaping then we'll never get to come home!"

"Don't worry. I don't think she'll want to run this time." Allen said wearily. "Are we done?"

Kanda looked at the younger man a moment, frowning slightly at the almost defeated look in his eyes. "Yes. Good luck on your mission." Komui told them. "Your train leaves in two hours so get ready to leave."

Part of him was thrilled to be returning to circus life, even if only temporarily, while the other half was screaming at him to find a way to stop the mission. "Allen? Are you okay?" Lenalee asked with a soft look in her eyes.

"Yeah. I'm just thinking about how great it'll be to see everybody again." Allen offered a smile that he hoped looked real.

"The next stop is where we get off." Link told them. "So it may be in our best interests, Walker, if you tell us what we need to know."

Allen stared at him for a moment before looking thoughtful, "Well, Grandma Anca will insist that everybody calls her 'Grandma' or else she will pull out lingură de doom and beat the offending person with it."

"What?" Lenalee asked.

"The spoon of doom. It's the one thing that everybody in Penru Totdeauna feared more than police." Allen smiled softly at some memory. "Then there's Cheaters' Poker."

"Sounds like it lives up to the name." Lavi commented.

"Got me out of a few jobs that I didn't want to do." Allen told him. "Don't play unless you're willing to cheat."

Lavi grinned. "Are there any cute girls?"

Allen nodded in response. "If you play your cards right with one, she'll pull your head right into her chest." Allen told him. "She's got a mean temper though so it'd be in my favor if nobody was wearing official uniforms when we meet up with them."

Link frowned slightly at the younger man's words before answering, "These are official Black Order uniforms. If your 'friends' are unwilling-"

"It's not that! It's just that I'm going to get scolded because of my hair and everything else and I don't want to get scolded for something that I didn't do since as far as they're concerned if there's an official of any kind near me then I did something illegal."

Just what in the hell kind of friends did the moyoshi have in that circus? Kanda looked at the white-haired boy and saw the look in his eyes. There was something about the mission that he didn't want to do but knew he had to anyway. "So what exactly do we know about this Lillian?" Lenalee asked.

"She's around seventeen years of age with one visible blue eye. When she screams there's always destruction which leads us to believe that her ability is either Innocence or a 'gift' from the Fourteenth. Left her home at age eight. There's only two songs that she's been heard to sing, one of them being composed by the Fourteenth." Link stated as he scanned the file. "The first song we've all heard. The second one is what also links her to Walker."

"I keep telling you that I don't know Lillian!" Allen protested.

"Then why does she sing a song about a boy with one red arm, Walker?"

Allen fell silent and looked away with a cool look in his eyes. "I don't know her." Allen repeated. "You can ask anybody at Penru Totdeauna and they'll all confirm not knowing her."

_We guard our own._ He closed his eyes and smiled faintly to himself. Just a little while longer and then they'd be together again. After that he'd be sure to protect her from Leverier and anybody else that may have wanted to hurt her. If push came to shove then they'd runaway together and never again be alone.

"ALLEN WALKER!"

Fear shot through the boy as a woman with dark hair grabbed his ear and twisted it, pulling him to her. "Ow! Let me go! It hurts!" Allen cried out as he twisted around trying to get the woman to relinquish his ear.

"How much?" The woman asked as she looked at them, her bright eyes boring into them.

"E-Excuse me?" Link asked.

"How much did the little brat's sticky fingers grab this time?" The woman growled as she forced Allen to look at her. "I swear to God, Allen Walker, if you went stealing from the Pope himself I'm going to string you by your-"

"Allen didn't steal anything!" Lenalee shouted at the woman. "He's not a thief!"

The woman stopped and stared for a moment before looking at the boy she held by the ear. "Either you've straightened out or you're a damn good liar. Which one?"

"Straightened out!" Allen cried out as he struggled to get away. "Alin, let go please!"

"Not so fast. What in the hell did you do? Steal from a witch again? I told you the first time around not to steal from them and what did you do? Went and did it again I bet."

Kanda couldn't help but smirk as he watched the boy struggle to get away from the tall woman's grip. He called her Alin so she wasn't that Anca woman that he warned them about.

"Mana died andIwantedtobringhimback." Allen said quickly before slowing down a bit. "He cursed me so now my hair's white and I got this cursed mark over my eye."

For a moment they weren't sure if the woman had caught the young boy's words until her eyes softened and she let him go in favor of giving him a hug. Apparently that was the woman that insisted on pushing heads into her chest since Allen winked at Lavi and gave him a small smirk before making the most pitiful face he could muster. "Oh geez." Kanda grumbled.

"Poor baby. I bet you were so lonely."

"Then I was found by a General for the Black Order. He was the worst master ever, Alin. He made me pay off every single debt he owed people and some of them I thought were going to kill me."

Just how much sucking up could that boy do? "Walker, it's not polite to take advantage of a woman. Especially to have your head there." Link coughed.

Alin kissed the boy's white hair before saying, "Well, don't you fret. We'll have your hair colored back to its normal state so Lili can find you."

"Ma'am, we're looking for a girl named Lillian."

Alin looked at Lenalee for a moment before answering, "I don't know no Lillian."

"She knows Walker." Link told her. "You realize that withholding information regarding an investigation is an offense."

"Only girl that I ever saw Allen here with was this quiet little thing that used to pull him around by the hair if there was something she wanted to do." Alin told them.

Lavi threw an arm around Allen's neck before commenting lightly, "So you used to get your hair pulled by a girl. That's got to be embarrassing."

Allen rolled his eyes at his friend's comment before answering, "Just wait. Lili has a thing for grabbing hair and pulling so laugh it up. Your turn's coming and there's no way you can escape it."

Link frowned slightly as they followed the woman out to a wagon and stared for a moment at the dark-skinned man that grinned. "I'll be damned. It's the manipulative shit." The man chuckled. "Been getting into trouble or staying out?"

"When we get to Grandma's I'll tell you all about it." Allen sighed as he stretched out. "I promise you won't be pleased with it though."

Unfortunately for Link it was a promise that couldn't be broken.

* * *

De Circ Pentru Totdeauna The Circus of Forever

lostmoonchild: Okay, bear with me with the Romanian since it's not my first language (or even any of the languages I know how to speak) but I kinda needed the words and as a result ended up using Google translate. If anybody knows how to speak Romanian then feel free to let me know exactly how badly I'm slaughtering the language (believe me, I'm able to slaughter Spanish without any problem much to my brother's dismay) and don't hesitate to correct me. If there's anything else that anybody else has noticed that could be improved let me know. Read and review, flames will be used to melt all this damn snow!


	2. Chapter 2

lostmoonchild: Yay! I got two reviews for the one chapter. Honestly I was a bit nervous putting this up since it is my first DGM fic but now I'm feeling more relaxed about it. Thanks to AustralianGypsy for being my first reviewer! Lathya, I honestly looked at your review and thought "Is the name really that obvious?" but then my muse started beating me alongside the head with a twist that I'm not even sure what the real answer is.

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM or anything else so don't sue me.

* * *

Chapter Two

Including the wagon they were riding in it appeared that there were a total of four wagons in the circus. "We used to have a tiger until Allen got his hands on it." The man, Thomas, laughed when he saw their faces. "Jumped on the damn cat's back with a piece of meat attached to a stick and rode it around like a fucking horse. Then he forgot to lock the cage!"

"Shouldn't have let me be bored then." Allen chuckled.

Just what kind of childhood did he have with these people? They complained about his behavior and he just laughed at it as if it was a joke. Was it possible that the bean sprout just didn't care about the trouble he caused. "Allen! That's not funny!" Lenalee shouted at him. "You could have been hurt or somebody could have gotten hurt."

Alin laughed. "That tiger was going to die before too long anyway so we weren't worried until after it got out." Alin laughed. "Allen, lemme see your arm. Is it still that pretty color?"

The white-haired boy took his gloves off and held up his arm, looking bored as the woman inspected it. Was this something that he had gotten used to the woman doing or was it just normal? "You get it frostbit or something, boy?" Thomas asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No. I got into a fight with a Noah named Tyki and he took off my arm. We were in Asia then so I had to stay in the Asian Branch until I got my arm back since the Innocence was turned into dust."

"Innocence?"

"God's Tears." Allen corrected himself before explaining quickly, "Grandma knew about Innocence and called it God's Tears."

They stopped when they reached the wagons and stared when they heard the questions of who did Allen steal from this time. "Brat set himself straight. Little dumb shit decided he didn't want to be without Mana so he tried bringing him back to life and Mana kicked his ass for it." Alin called as she jumped down. "No need to be shy, kiddies, none of us bite until the second day. Allen's already in for a few chomps since he's been around us longer."

"Ma'am-" Link started but was cut off.

"Either you call me by my name or don't talk to me at all. None of us tolerate that formal shit very well."

Allen grinned as he rubbed the back of his head. "I really should have told you guys that."

Kanda growled softly as he glared at the smaller boy. "Is there something else that you forgot to tell us?" Kanda snarled.

"Just be sure to dodge the spoon."

"Mama! Come see what the hell Allen got himself into this time around!" Alin shouted. "You're going to kill his ass so you better bring the spoon."

Allen visibly shuddered and retreated behind the wagon as if expecting protection. "The hell did he do this time?" An older woman's voice shouted from behind the first wagon.

"Dumb shit got cursed!"

With as much speed as he could muster, Allen ran.

They all thought they had seen the abuse Allen's skull had taken before but watching him run with a sturdy looking woman chasing after him had been rather humorous. Lenalee wanted to help the boy but found herself being stopped by various members of the circus. "He asked for it." A slender man commented. "Sticky fingers, I swear to God."

"He tried bringing Mana back from the dead."

"Dumb fuck."

"Takes a village to raise one kid but with that one it's taking the whole damn world." The slender man grinned. "Name's Perce."

"Lenalee Lee. That's Lavi and Kanda. The one with the two dots is-"

"Howard Link. Pleased to make your acquaintance." Link held out his hand and quickly dropped it at the pointed stare he got. "Will they be done before too long so we can get going? It's important that we find Lillian as soon as possible."

The performers looked at each other with varying looks of confusion. "Lillian? Who the hell's that?" A small woman questioned as she draped herself across Perce's shoulders.

"She's a suspect in an investigation we're doing. We have reason to believe that Allen Walker and Lillian have connections to a very dangerous man."

The performers all laughed and the woman looked at them with dancing eyes. "Allen have connections to a dangerous man?" The woman laughed. "He's a pain in our ass but he's family and we take care of our own."

Link frowned. "It's important that we find Lillian. She's invaluable to the Black Order."

The woman slipped from Perce's shoulders and moved to Link, her eyes darkening. "None of us know a Lillian. If Allen had been with us when Mana died, you wouldn't have gotten your hands on him."

There was promise in her voice that told them that there was absolute truth. They would have hidden Allen from the Order no matter what the cost. "I keep telling him that I don't know Lillian and nobody believes me." Allen groaned as he hobbled over to them with the woman following.

Kanda stiffened as he looked into the woman's dark eyes, seeing the sternness and kindness that mixed together. From how nobody in the circus was rushing to sooth Allen's wounds and from the spoon in her hand, it was safe to assume that the woman was Grandma Anca. "I never hesitated to use it on anybody so don't you start thinking I won't use it on you." Anca warned the Japanese boy.

"Tch."

Kanda felt his eyes water when there was a stinging on his forehead, his eyes focusing on the spoon that rested between his eyebrows. Damn it! The woman must have been seventy and she was swinging that damn spoon around like a sword! How in the hell couldn't he have seen it coming? "She warned you." Allen groaned in misery.

As suddenly as it had come the sternness was gone from her eyes. "You kids must be hungry. Come on and help yourselves." Anca smiled warmly.

Was the woman insane? The four looked at Allen and saw the small shrug. This wasn't anything new to him so he was content to go with the flow. "Perce is the one you want to talk to about knife throwing, Kanda." Allen told the older boy.

"Gonna let me use you again, kid?" Perce asked with a grin. "I promise not to hit your arm again."

Allen's face paled. "No, I think I'll go with being a clown." Allen said quickly.

"Could dress you up again." The woman giggled.

"No! I mean, why use me when Lenalee's here? You could teach her."

Lenalee stared at Allen before looking at the smaller woman and seeing the thought in her eyes. "Not a bad figure. You dance any, girl?" The woman asked.

"Dance?" Lenalee repeated anxiously.

"Never mind. Me and Allen will show you after we eat. Of course our dance is usually different than everybody else's but that's fine. You're only going to be here until you find that Lillian girl."

Link frowned slightly as he thought to himself. None of these people knew Lillian despite knowing Allen. Was it possible that they were telling the truth and that Lillian had simply gone by a different name. As he watched Allen shove all of his food into his mouth, he wondered if it just wasn't possible that they were all lying. He'd need to investigate further. "Cripes, brat, slow down. It's not like eating like that's going to make up for all the growing the streets took from you." The dark-eyed woman laughed.

"I'm hungry!" Allen protested uncomfortably.

Lavi felt a twinge of jealousy as he watched the woman brush her lips against Allen's scarred cheek and saw the softness in her eyes. "There ain't a one of us that don't know what the streets do to a person. I'm just sorry that the world felt it right to do you wrong because of God's plans for you." Alin stated simply.

To their surprise, Allen put his food down and smiled wearily. "I'm a bit tired so I'm gonna go sleep for a bit." Allen told them.

"Third one." Anca told the boy.

"Good night, guys." Allen told them before retreating to one of the wagons.

"Ouch! Mama!" The woman cried out when her head was smacked by the spoon.

Anca scolded the woman in Romanian and Lavi couldn't help but be fascinated by the old woman's skill. She had gotten Allen, Kanda, and now this woman with only a spoon? "Maybe I should see if Allen's okay." Lenalee said with a worried look.

"Let him be, child. There are things in his past that he wants to forget but it's those things that he can't. Don't fret. The sooner he sees Lili the better."

"Who exactly is this Lili?" Kanda asked.

The old woman breathed in the smoke from her cigarette and exhaled softly. "Lili is almost exactly like Allen. Blessed by God and hated by man for talents that they never asked for." Anca answered. "First time any of us laid eyes upon the girl, she was covered in mud and looked absolutely furious. Of course Allen's mouth wasn't helping soothe her anger but they got along well enough. Every morning he'd take off and by afternoon she'd be coming along next to him, holding that hand of his."

"First girl outside a circus that wasn't spooked of his hand." Thomas added with a grin.

"Allen was her angel. He taught her songs that he had learned and they'd be sitting in front of a bowl of water while she learned those songs."

"A bowl of water? Why?" Lavi asked curiously.

"That girl had a talent and dear Allen was so determined to help her like Mana helped him. Water soothed her and helped her learn to control those talents. Then we had to leave and left that poor girl behind in a town that hated her with a passion. When we came back years later, she was gone and everybody said that she had killed her father and then her mother the next day. When we did run into her, she wanted to know where her Allen was and we told her that he had left with Mana shortly after."

"She cared about him." Lenalee said softly.

"He was her angel. God sent an angel to lead Mana to Allen and I believe that God did the same for Lili. He sent an angel to lead Allen to her. They saved each other the moment they realized that they had the same blessing."

Link frowned as he looked at the woman, his eyes flickering to the wagon that Allen was in. "What's this about him having sticky fingers?" Link asked stiffly.

"The streets teaches a person to do what they must. There were things that Allen couldn't abandon for years afterwards and one of those things was sticky fingers. It's clear now that he's managed to leave it. I don't know what happened to the boy after Mana died but I know that he will tell me the whole story before you find this Lillian." She sat up and stretched a little. "When we get things picked up again, we'll start moving again."

As they thought of the woman's words, none of them could believe that she had been describing Allen. Of course there was something about her description of this Lili that made them wonder if they had all been lying when they said that they didn't know any Lillian. No, Allen wouldn't lie to them. It was just a coincidence, that's all it was. There was no way that Allen Walker would keep anything from them that important. It was normal to be ashamed of one's past and he hadn't been shy about telling them that he had been in a circus.

If that was then case then what was this doubt that they felt?

* * *

lostmoonchild: Oooh, a little doubt thrown in the mix. What'll happen in the next chapter when Kanda gets to practice throwing knives? Who'll be his "willing" victim? Will their doubt grow deeper or will it be soothed? Find out in the next installment of "Scream"!


	3. Chapter 3

lostmoonchild: Another update and I saw a chapter so I'm happy! I had lots of fun at the anime convention this past weekend and pics were taken. I found three Allens and one Tyki. Maybe four Allens but there was one Tyki. Next year I'm dressing up as Road Kamelot so I'm going to have fun with that. Anyway, here's the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM so don't sue. Oh, and I don't own the songs so no sue me.

* * *

Chapter Three

It appeared to Kanda that circus life wasn't exactly what he had thought it to be. Everybody was expected to pull their weight and every single show was planned by Anca while they were taught how to do some tricks. He was impressed that Perce had been more than willing to let him in on the knife throwing act. "Now Lolli is my usual target when she's not dancing so it's a good idea to have somebody around that is willing to let knives be thrown at them." Perce told the man.

"Tch. I've already got somebody." Kanda stated simply.

"Then get them over here."

Kanda went over to Lavi and grabbed him by the back of his shirt, pulling the flirting teenager away from a couple of the girls. "What's up, Yuu?" Lavi asked with a grin.

"You're going to have knives thrown at you."

Lavi's eye widened when he realized that Kanda was being serious. "What?" Lavi squeaked.

There was an almost maniacal look in his eyes as Kanda prepared. "Remember not to hit him or he'll be as skittish as Allen." Perce mused. "Took one knife in that arm of his and he was done."

Lavi's heart raced against his chest as the first knife flew through the air, barely missing his right arm. Another knife flew through the air and then another. When the final _thunk_ reached his ears Lavi was almost certain that he had lost ten years of his life. "N-Nice job, Yuu." Lavi said shakily as he stepped away from the board and stared the knives that had been thrown at him.

"Hey! Allen and Lolli are about to start with theirs!" Somebody shouted.

With curiosity burning, the three men joined with the rest that had gathered.

The two moved around each other, dark eyes meeting gray and never looking away. Their bodies swayed and twisted around each other but never touched. There was no concentration or anything to indicate that they were practicing. "It was funny when he was this little brat. It looked like he was always trying to look up her shirt." Robert, one of the clowns, chuckled softly.

"Now it just looks like he's trying to get between her legs. Better watch out, Perce."

They stopped when she began humming, her fingers brushing against Allen's cheeks and hair.

**Hush, child, darkness will rise from the deep,  
****and carry it out into sleep, darkness will rise from the deep,  
and carry it out into sleep..**

**My only son, I'll shape your belief,  
and you'll always know that your father's a thief  
you won't understand the cause of your grief,  
but you'll always follow the voices beneath.**

Her fingers strayed from his face and hair down to his arm, her dark eyes solemn and promising as Allen sang softly in response.

_**Loyalty... Loyalty... Loyalty...  
**__**Loyalty... loyalty... loyalty  
**__**Loyalty loyalty**_

A cold smile appeared on her face as she stood on her toes to press her nose against his before continuing as she stroked his white hair.

**My only son, your spirit will hate her  
the flower who married my brother the traitor  
and you will expose his palatal behavior  
for you are the proof of how he betrayed her loyalty.**

_**Loyalty... Loyalty ... Loyalty...  
**__**Loyalty... loyalty... loyalty  
**__**Loyalty... loyalty**_

Her eyes were tender as she held Allen against her, softly stroking his hair as they moved around in their dance. None of the Exorcists knew why it made them so nervous to see Allen bending to the woman's will so easily in a song they could already tell was about revenge.

**Hush, child, darkness will rise from the deep,  
and carry it out into sleep,  
darkness will rise from the deep,  
and carry it out into sleep.**

A knowing and promising look placed itself on her face as she stepped back to fully look at him.

**My only son, each day you grow older,  
each moment I'm watching my vengeance unfold  
the child of my body, the flesh of my soul,  
will die in returning the birthright he stole.**

_**Loyalty... Loyalty... Loyalty...  
**__**Loyalty... loyalty... loyalty  
**__**Loyalty... loyalty**_

Allen sank to his knees and closed his eyes as she pressed his head against her stomach, fingers soothingly stroking his white hair.

**Hush, child, darkness will rise from the deep,  
****and carry it out into sleep,  
darkness will rise from the deep,  
and carry it out into sleep. **

As soon as her humming stopped she pulled Allen to his feet and the two took a bow. "Should I be worried that you think of him as a son?" Perce called with a laugh.

"You'd better! If I even find out who the stupid wretch is that ditched this beautiful boy then I'm going to tear out her womb before I get to work on her husband."

"That, my darling, is assuming of course that she was married. For all we know, she could have been one of those prostitutes."

Allen covered his ears and gave them a good natured grin. "They like to discuss who my parents probably are or were." Allen told his friends as he got some water. "I've heard everything from an Earl's first born to virgin birth."

"You mean they don't know?" Lavi asked.

Allen smiled wryly as he wiggled his fingers. "Nobody's willing to admit that they gave birth to a deformed baby. I could have seen my mother growing up and I wouldn't have known it."

Link frowned as he looked at Allen before answering, "I don't believe that song to be appropriate regarding the circumstances surrounding your relation to the Fourteenth. Don't do it again."

"Talk to Lolli about it. I only go on about loyalty." Allen responded with a grin before his stomach growled loudly. "Now to sweet talk Grandma out of some food. Hope she'll be willing to spare some of her excellent cooking."

!

"We'll be arriving tomorrow around midday. Our first show will be tomorrow night." Anca told the group as they ate that night before she looked at the members of the Black Order. "Thank you for working as hard as you do and have been doing."

"It's nothing. Really." Lenalee said with an embarrassed smile.

"Don't argue." Thomas chuckled before looking at Allen. "So tomorrow our little boy's going to be meeting up with his girlfriend."

Allen's cheeks turned red much to their amusement. "She's not my girlfriend! She's a girl that just happens to be a friend." Allen stammered.

Alin laughed a little before answering, "Just remember that a little romancing doesn't hurt although we'd probably better dye your hair if you expect to avoid a second threat."

From the look on his face it was clear that he had been dreading that specific act since they were issued their mission. "Don't worry, it'll be temporary." Alin added as if it were an afterthought.

"After dinner?" Allen asked hopefully.

"After dinner."

Seeing him with brown hair was a sight that none of them expected to see. "So brown was your original hair color." Lavi mused with a small smirk. "Looks good."

Allen tugged on his hair with a look that told them he didn't like it. "I've gotten used to having white hair." Allen grumbled.

"You're still a bean sprout." Kanda stated simply. "Although that does make you appear more tolerable."

If he hadn't been grumbling over the itchiness that still kept grip of his scalp Allen would have responded. "When your back's turned to someone you can't even tell that you've been cursed." Alin told the boy. "Now remember that it comes out after a while so don't go thinking I gave you the wrong dye on purpose."

It wouldn't have surprised him if she had but he didn't say anything in fear of getting his ear pulled again. "When we get there we'll make sure to set up fliers. While we're doing that you guys can go around asking about that Lillian girl. Allen, if you find Lili make sure to let her know that she's welcome here." Alin told the boy.

"Okay."

He only wondered how long he'd be welcome in her world as soon as she realized that he was the bait. He didn't want to upset her but he knew that his friends would want to go home. Maybe he could convince her to play along for a while before she made her grand escape. Maybe…

Suddenly not feeling very hungry, Allen put his food down and retreated to the silent comfort of his makeshift bed and pulled the blanket over his head. For the first time in a long time, he allowed his tears to silently fall down his cheeks as the guilt burned endlessly within him. "Allen?" Lenalee's voice called softly.

He wiped his cheeks and sat up, forcing a smile. "What's up, Lenalee?" Allen asked brightly.

There was concern in the Chinese girl's eyes as she looked at him. "You've been secretive. We haven't said anything to Link but that's mostly because he might already know."

"Know what?"

"Lili is Lillian… isn't she?"

His stomach dropped as he stared at her. "Please don't say anything. Lili hates being called Lillian and we differentiate."

"Care to tell how, moyashi?"

"The name's Allen, BaKanda!"

Lavi pulled himself into the wagon and grinned at the temporary brunette. "Differentiate how?" Lavi questioned with a grin.

How could he explain something that was as natural to him as breathing? "Where's Link?" Allen asked warily.

"Well, Alin decided very suddenly that she wanted to give two-dots a massage." A grin spread across the redhead's lips. "He's currently having Perce and Thomas put his spine the right way."

As if on cue, there was a yell and Allen couldn't resist smiling at. No one in their right mind let Alin give them a massage and he supposed the reason why no one warned him was because he had been rubbing the circus performers the wrong way since the beginning. "Poor Link." Allen mused.

"So how do you differentiate?"

"Her family called her Lillian because they were somewhat high up on the social class. She hated her birth name so when we met she just wanted to be called Lili. That's how I introduced her to everybody."

"That's why everybody's claiming not to know her. They just know her as Lili."

Lavi stuck his head out the wagon and grinned again. "Link's heading this way and not looking overly thrilled." Lavi chuckled. "Thomas and Perce are good at what they do, aren't they?"

"Normally they make it painless."

"How?"

A grin spread across his face telling them that they didn't want to know. "Walker!" Link called as he hobbled over to them.

"Sorry about them. They get kinda rough." Allen chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head.

Eyes narrowed as the young man looked at the group, clearly suspecting something. "If there's anything that you three have been informed of then it would be in your best interest to tell me." Link stated.

Lavi grinned as he threw an arm around Allen before answering, "He was just telling us that he was hoping Lolli would give him a private dance lesson."

Allen felt his cheeks turning bright red at the scrutinizing look Link was giving him before breathing a sigh of relief when Link turned away. "How can you say such a thing?" Lenalee asked as she slapped Lavi across the head.

Kanda snorted a little before turning his head away, not wanting anything to do with the redhead's prank. He didn't care for the way that Allen's every move was watched so he felt no sympathy for the watchdog in question. A single glance at the current brunette told him that his feeling was mutual. When he agreed with the moyashi surely hell must have frozen over somewhere.

* * *

lostmoonchild: Okay, Allen told the truth about Lili, he just don't wanna say it to Link although I think that Link may already know just wants to see if/when Allen will screw up. Anyway, read and review!


	4. Chapter 4

lostmoonchild: Yay! I got another review! If I'm acting a little hyper and/or high then I have a perfectly good excuse. I got bored, found spraypaint, and began painting my closet. That's basically it. Right now i'm putting off going to bed cause I know my room still smells like the spraypaint but oh well. I'll just update stories while I'm waiting.

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM so don't sue me.

* * *

Chapter Four

A solitary eye stared quietly at the circus performer, narrowing slightly upon the sight of the young man with the two dots on his forehead. There was no way that he was a circus performer when his whole body just screamed that he belonged in an office. People like him could afford their own personal carriages. Something was wrong but what exactly was it?

The young woman with silver hair waited patiently until the last person went to sleep before sneaking into the camp. Her eyes softened when she saw the familiar boy sound asleep and briefly wondered if she shouldn't tempt fate as her eyes fell on the two boys that slept near him. The redhead was loud in his sleep and wore an eye patch but from how the brunette seemed to be reaching for him it made her wonder if there wasn't something between them.

Her eyes then flickered to the other man that slept with a sword at his side. There was peace on his face and his dark hair framed his features. For a moment she was unable to resist the urge to touch his hair before his eyes suddenly opened. "Who are you!" The man demanded.

A low moan left her lips and she stared into the familiar gray eyes that now held confusion. "Lili!" Allen shouted as he struggled to move.

"I'm sorry. Don't be mad, okay?" Lili questioned before darting away from the camp before anybody else could pull themselves from bed.

She hid in the bushes for a few minutes until she saw the three boys fall out of the wagon, their movements slow and jerky. God let Allen forgive her when they saw each other next. Let him realize that it had been an accident. Please, please let him realize that she hadn't meant it.

Convinced that they'd be fine, she fled into the night.

"She came right into the camp and watched us sleep!" Kanda fumed as he waited for his muscles to stop shaking.

"You called out to her, Walker. Why?" Link demanded. "You know Lillian!"

"I don't know Lillian!"

"You called out to the same girl that can do what we know Lillian can do!"

He wanted to try to explain but he knew full well that his words would be ignored. "Would she run now?" Lenalee asked softly.

Allen shook his head. "Something's keeping her here. I don't know what it is but I know she'll be back sooner or later." Allen sighed.

He didn't need to look to know what Link was furious and that he was going to make a full report. "You said you didn't know Lillian." Link stated firmly.

The cursed Exorcist looked at the assistant for a moment before answering flatly, "I don't. Lillian's a girly girl that insisted on doing everything she was told. Lili's the girl that wasn't afraid to hold my hand or pull my hair. I never met Lillian because when we first met she was working up the nerve to disobey her sister and I helped her by throwing mud at her."

The only reason why they all denied knowing any Lillian was because they hadn't gotten to know the little girl that listened. They had been telling the truth. If they had asked about Lili to begin with then they would have gotten their answers quicker. Lili and Lillian were the same person. Allen had known that they were searching for Lili but he was trying like hell to protect her from Leverier. "You need to convince her to come with us, Allen. Please." Lenalee pleaded.

He wanted to say no but he knew that they couldn't let her wander around with the Millennium Earl still alive and with the Noah destroying Innocence. It wasn't that he doubted her abilities, it was just that he doubted that she'd survive for very long against someone like Tyki or Road. If he could explain that… No, then he'd have to explain what he was doing in the Black Order and that meant having to explain his turning Mana into an akuma. "I'll talk to her." Allen said with a small nod.

"Now that we've got that settled, back to bed for everybody." Anca told them. "We all have a big day tomorrow."

As they all retreated back to their beds, Allen looked back in the direction that Lili had taken off. Kanda was a force to be feared when woken and he didn't blame the young woman for reacting instinctively. If she agreed to come with them then he'd be sure to help her control her own Innocence. If she ran then he swore he'd keep chasing her until it was only them that remained.

"Allen?" Lavi's green eye focused on Allen's face.

"Yeah?"

"That girl was Lillian, right?"

"Lili. The last person that called her Lillian got punched."

Lavi grinned slightly before answering, "She's kind of cute."

"Lavi?"

"Yeah?"

"Go to sleep."

Closing his green eye, Lavi grinned. "Strike," he murmured.

Morning came too quickly and seemed to pass by slowly until they stopped about a quarter of a mile from town. "Help us get set up and you lot can run around trying to find Lili." Anca's eyes narrowed after everything had been set up. "Any of you hurt that girl and so help me you'll be tasting my wrath."

"No one's going to hurt her, Grandma." Allen said quickly.

"You just be mindful, copil. Anybody that be wanting her had better be sure to meet with you first and you better be stern about it."

Allen nodded in understanding before the group headed into town. "So where should we look first?" Lavi questioned as he looked around.

"We could split up and see if we can't find her."

"She's going to run if we don't have Allen with us." Lavi reminded her. "Yuu wasn't exactly pleasant last night."

Kanda growled and gripped Mugen tightly. "Do you want me to shave your head, usagi?" Kanda growled.

Lavi grinned slightly before shaking his head. "Nah, that's okay." Lavi laughed. "The ladies like my hair."

Before Kanda could make a response, the group stopped when they heard a familiar song being sung.

**And then the little boy falls asleep  
Among the ashes in the flames shining...  
First one, then two...  
**

"It's her. Find her!"

**Surfaces numerous of your faces  
A thousand dreams  
trickle back to the earth**

**On the night when the silver eyes were trembling,**  
**the shining you was born**  
**Across millions of years,**  
**let the prayers be returned back to the earth**

**I will still continue to pray**  
**Please show this child what love is**  
**Hands sealed with a kiss**

They stopped when they saw a little girl no more than seven singing the song, looking happy whenever someone would toss a coin into a worn hat at her feet. "Excuse me, but we're looking for the lady that taught you that song." Allen said as he knelt down in front of the little girl.

The little girl stopped and looked at him with a questioning look. "Who are you?" The little girl asked.

"My name's Allen Walker. I'm looking for Lili Walker."

Lili… Walker? The little girl's eyes lit up in recognition and she looked pleased. "You're Lili's big brother?" The little girl asked.

"Yep. Is she here? We're trying to find her."

The little girl stared for a moment before answering, "Lili went to the next town to deliver some things for Daddy. He doesn't feel good but Lili's gonna be back later. She said for me to tell you something if you came looking for her while she was gone."

"What?"

"Above God."

None of them knew the significance behind the message but from the smile that appeared on Allen's face, he understood perfectly. "Thanks. If Lili comes back before you go to bed then will you tell her that her big brother found it?"

"Okay, Lili's big brother!"

He laughed softly and tossed a few coins into the worn hat. "You'll be a good singer when you grow up. Make sure you practice other songs, okay?" Allen asked.

"That's what Lili said after the man showed up."

"What man?" Link asked with a frown on his face.

The little girl stared at him before answering, "There was crosses on his forehead and he had a girl with him. Lili told them to leave and they said they was looking for something but they left after Lili said she was gonna kill them. Then she told Daddy that she needed to leave or the man would send monsters after her again." There was sorrow in the girl's eyes. "Daddy said that Lili should stay and that God would protect us even if she thought that God hated her."

"She's very brave." Allen told her.

"Uh huh! Then the next day she came back with hurts all over and Benjamin and me heard her crying when the doctor came. The man with crosses on his head hurt her and she was scared that there was going to be a baby in her tummy." Tears glistened in her eyes. "There's not a baby in her tummy, is there, Lili's big brother? God won't let there be a baby in her tummy if that man hurt her, right?"

Allen smiled a little before answering, "God won't put a baby in her tummy."

"Will God hurt the man that hurt Lili?"

"We'll see. You should go home now."

"Okay." She picked up the worn hat. "Allen, does God forget people?"

"I don't think so. Why?"

"Because Lili thinks God forgot her."

As she scurried away, Allen felt the tears begin to choke him. "She could have run away again." Kanda growled.

"No, she'll come back." Allen said once he got his voice under control. "Lili's not the kind of person that abandons someone who she thinks needs them."

"Well she's going to have to." Link stared harshly at Allen. "You never said that you two are brother and sister."

"We're not." Allen responded. "I didn't feel like explaining that she took my last name because she abandoned her own."

Link frowned even more before saying, "Bringing her back to the Order before the Noah do anymore harm to her is now our top priority. We have no room for error."

They searched around the town for clues as to what happened that night and found the doctor. He took one look at Allen before telling him that the events were something that would be better off knowing. "An eye for an eye leaves the world blind, boy." The elderly man said with a weary look. "Just leave it alone."

"I heard that my sister was hurt and I had a little girl ask me if God would let my sister get pregnant." Allen said, his voice raising. "I want to know!"

They had never heard Allen sound so furious before and the man smiled softly. "Elyzabeth loves Lili dearly. Her and Benjamin both love her and to Jack, their father, that girl was a godsend."

"Was?" Lavi asked.

The man frowned slightly before answering, "These terrible monsters began to appear around a week after Lili's injuries. She'd get rid of them, of course, but there's been rumors going around that she's not human. Jack's business should be suffering because of the rumors in this town but it's blossoming."

"Do you think she's not human?" Lenalee asked.

"Before she came to this town, almost everybody here was sick with some unknown illness. Then she shows up and suddenly people are starting to get better. That girl isn't human."

"So why treat her if you don't think she's human?" Allen asked stiffly.

"I don't know one way or the other and I don't really care. All I saw when I saw that girl covered in blood was a creature that needed help." His eyes softened. "God will not allow that girl to bear child. She was given beauty and the voice of an angel but that's where her talents end."

"You mean she'll never be able to have children?"

He nodded slightly. "I've been unable to identify the cause but there's something preventing her from childbearing. Throughout my examination she just kept singing some song about a boy falling asleep before saying 'above God' repeatedly."

Those two words again. What did they mean? "Thank you, Doctor." Allen said stiffly before leaving the building.

"Allen, what's going on? You looked like you were about to hit him." Lavi said when they caught up with the now brunette.

Allen shook his head a little before answering, "I'm betting that they had to pay him extra just to take care of Lili. There was something in his voice that just said that he hated her."

"Allen, he didn't say that."

"No but I know how to tell when someone's pretending to like you." Allen told them. "I've seen it enough times. She never says 'above God' in front of someone unless she's reminding herself that I'm going to get her." A sigh left his lips. "Never mind. Let's just go back before the show starts. Grandma will kill us if we're not there to help."

Without saying another word he started walking back towards the circus, his gray eyes dark with pain that none of them could even begin to understand.

* * *

lostmoonchild: I swear there's a train of thought for the whole "God won't let Lili get pregnant" thing which I think will be explained in the next couple chapters or later in the story. I can't remember at the moment so bear with me here. Anyway, read and review!


	5. Chapter 5

lostmoonchild: I love reading reviews. I was kinda laughing at one since I responded to it and defended Tyki despite my making him a bigger psycho. He's one of my top five favorite characters in DGM so that means I gotta poke him. Don't worry, there will be an explaination as to the blood and assumed rape... I just don't remember which chapter exactly it was. I'd also like to thank Sophiaiswatchingyou for telling me where I went wrong in a translation and telilng me how it's really said. Anyway, here's another chapter so enjoy!

Disclaimer: DGM isn't mine. If it was, there'd be more Kanda and Tyki showing up.

* * *

Chapter Five

"Excuse me, we're looking for Allen Walker."

Lavi stopped and turned, staring at a young boy no more than twelve before realizing that he was holding the little girl's hand. "You're Lili's big brother's friend!" The little girl cheered. "See, brother, I told you that Lili's big brother's here!"

"Elyzabeth, shush." The boy told his sister before brown eyes focused on Lavi. "Where can we find Mister Walker?"

"Over there." Lavi pointed.

The boy pulled Elyzabeth behind him and the redhead smiled when she waved. "Bye, Lili's big brother's friend!" Elyzabeth called happily.

"You need to stop being so stupid, Elyzabeth. We're only here to see Mister Walker." The boy stated with a frown.

"Ben, they're nice."

"I don't care. We're only here for one reason." He slipped his hand into his pocket, feeling the warmth against his palm. "Now where is he?"

"Right there! Lili's big brother!" Elyzabeth shouted.

Allen looked up and smiled when he saw the little girl coming towards him, pulling against the older boy's hand. "Hey there." Allen said with a pleasant smile. "Did Lili come back yet?"

"No. Lili's big brother, this is my big brother Ben. He wanted to talk to you."

Ben cleared his throat before looking at Allen with a solemn look. "Mister Walker, my father would be here in my place but as I'm sure my sister has already told you earlier he isn't feeling very well so I've come in his place instead." Ben told the cursed Exorcist. "My family thanks you for allowing Lili to work for us for these past two months and we hope that you'd be willing to let her remain with us for as long as she pleases."

Allen rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I don't think that'd be possible." Allen told the boy.

"If it's because of the events that took place with that man then I assure you that it won't happen again."

"No, it's not that."

"Then what's the problem?"

Allen sighed a little before answering, "Look, I don't want to take Lili away from you guys and I'd happily leave her here if I had a choice but my hands are tied. I really need to take her with me."

Tears gathered in Elyzabeth's eyes as she shook her head. "No! You can't take her away! We'll keep her safe, I promise! Just don't take Lili away from us, Lili's big brother!" Elyzabeth sobbed.

The knelt down in front of the little girl before answering, "Listen, something bad happened and I need her to come home with me."

"She said her mother and father died." Ben told him before pulling something out of his pocket. "Will this convince you to keep her here?"

Allen's gray eyes widened slightly as he stared at the glowing green object in the boy's hand. "Where'd you find that?" Allen asked shakily.

"Lili discovered it shortly after her arrival here. She's been keeping it safe and gave it to me to protect." Ben stated simply. "The man that hurt her was looking for this and I don't know why. If I give this to you then will you let Lili stay?"

"I can't have her stay here."

Ben frowned slightly and dropped the Innocence onto the grass. "Father says that you and the other circus performers are welcome to eat all you want at our inn." Ben stated coolly. "Come on, Elyzabeth. Let's go home."

"But I wanna stay!"

"Father needs us at home. We'll go when he's better."

Elyzabeth grinned at Allen and waved at him. "Bye, Lili's big brother! See you later!" Elyzabeth said happily.

"Bye." Allen knelt down and picked up the Innocence. Just why did Ben give him the Innocence?

()()()()()

Somebody was watching.

Kanda growled softly in irritation as he looked around the area, seeing that the other three Exorcists could feel it too. Akuma? No, whatever it was that was watching them hadn't attacked yet. Akuma had a habit of just attacking without trying to be sneaky about it.

That girl? Maybe.

His blood boiled when he remembered how she watched them and how she had rendered their bodies useless with just a single moan. She had asked them not to be mad but he wasn't going to honor that request. She'd pay for rendering him immobile even if it was for a few minutes!

He glanced over at Lenalee and saw that she was frozen before looking in the direction that she was staring. There was the girl with her hands over Allen's eyes and a smile across her lips. "Teach me a song or I'll kill you." Lili said with a smile across her face.

They watched as Allen's left arm slipped behind them and a smile appeared on his face. "I already taught you a song." Allen replied simply.

"I heard you met Ben and Elyzabeth." Lili stated simply.

"You heard right."

"Also heard you wanted to talk to me. What'd you do this time?"

Allen slipped from her grasp and held onto her hand. "Come on. I want to introduce you to some friends of mine." Allen told her.

He pulled her over to them where they got to see a better glimpse of the woman. One eye was completely hidden although Allen was quick to uncover her green eye. "Allen!" Lili protested.

"I don't like either one of your eyes hidden." Allen retorted. "Now, Lili, this is Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda. Guys, this is Lili."

Her mismatched eyes flickered to their faces before answering with a questioning look, "Allen, what did you do?"

Allen hesitated a moment before answering, "Lil, we need you to go back to the Black Order with us."

She gave him a blank stare before patiently looking at them. "You two… you're the ones I saw sleeping in the wagon." Lili said softly.

"I'm going to kill you!" Kanda shouted as he drew Mugen.

"Kanda, no!" Allen shouted.

Lili dodged and twisted before biting down as hard as she could on Kanda's arm. A yell left Kanda's lips as he tried to get her off, shouting at Allen to get the crazy girl off of him. Grabbing the woman, Allen dug his fingers into the joints of her jaw and pressed before prying her off of the Japanese man. "He was going to kill me!" Lili said quickly.

"You're damn right I'm going to kill you." Kanda growled. "You bit me!"

Allen groaned as he stepped back with the young woman securely in his arms. "What's going on?" Link asked as he poked his head out of the wagon.

"Oh, Lili just decided to stop by for a visit." Lavi grinned. "She even bit Yuu."

"Don't call me by my first name!" Kanda growled at the redhead.

Lili stared at Link as he left the wagon and ignored the curious looks that came from the performers. "Hey, Lil! Making friends?" Thomas called with a grin.

"Naturally."

Allen felt the woman relax in his arms and sighed as he sat down while she rested her head in the crook of his neck. "I missed you." Lili murmured softly.

"Me too." Allen said softly.

Link cleared his throat before saying, "Miss Lillian Walker, my name is Inspector Howard Link of the Black Order."

Lili moved slightly and looked at Allen. "You stole from the Pope?" Lili questioned.

"No!"

"Too bad. I hear there's some nice shit there."

Link looked at her for a moment before answering, "You are required to return with us to the Black Order."

Lili raised an eyebrow. "You're going to kiss my what?" Lili looked at Allen. "Can you believe this jackass? The hell you doing running around with him, huh?"

"That's part of the long story. Hear him out and I'll tell you what happened, okay?"

Their eyes met and a sigh left her lips. "How deep?" Lili questioned after a few moments.

"Pretty deep. I did something stupid."

That was an understatement but Kanda didn't say anything. His attention was directing itself to her bared legs and wondering just how exactly anybody could let her run around with so little clothing. "Miss Walker, we have reason to believe that you are an accommodator of Innocence and as a result of being an accommodator you have a duty to the human race and to God to-"

"Hold up. Hold. The. Fuck. Up." Lili snarled. "God and I don't get along so why in the hell should I serve a higher power that I know for absolute certain hates me?"

"Lil, listen." Allen said softly.

"No! Allen, are you listening to this bullshit?"

Allen sighed softly to himself. "Let's go talk. You'd probably better hear the story behind anybody says anything else." Allen said as he nudged the woman off his lap.

Lili quietly got up before grabbing hold of Allen's hand and pulling him to his feet. "I'm going to explain the situation to Lili. Try tomorrow." Allen told Link with a solemn look. "C'mon, Lil."

Her eyes narrowed hatefully at Link as she allowed Allen to pull her away from the group. "I hope Allen's going to be okay." Lenalee said with a worried look on her face as they watched the two talk.

Suddenly the young woman stood up and kicked the young man in the stomach before pulling him up, fury crossing her features. "He'll be fine." Lavi said with a grin. "Look, they're already kissing and making up."

His grin faded away when the two grabbed each other's hair, determination showing in their eyes as Allen continued talking to the woman. "I'm getting Grandma Anca." Lenalee said with an anxious look as she ran over to one of the wagons.

Lavi flinched when Allen fell down before he and Kanda rushed over to the two fighting teenagers. "Fucking idiot!" Lili screamed at him. "How in the hell could you do something so fucking stupid?"

"Come on, Lil, it's not like I had a choice!"

A scream left her lips and Allen screamed in pain, grabbing one of his feet. "I'll talk to you tomorrow!" Lili said coldly before storming away.

Lavi and Kanda stopped and watched as the young woman stormed away before Lavi dropped down next to Allen. "Hold on, buddy. We'll try to save your foot." Lavi said as he took Allen's boot off.

Kanda made a look of disgust at the black and blue limb, wondering exactly if the younger man's foot was broken. "Eu presupun ca voi doi aveti o multime de lucruri despre care trebuie sa vorbiti si abia ati inceput sa vorbiti despre ce e mai rau." Anca said as she carefully tended to Allen's foot ten minutes later. "I'm assuming that you two had a lot of things that need to be talked about and just began discussing the worse of it."

"Yeah. Lil's pretty upset." Allen flinched.

"Well, not upset enough to break your foot. She just ruptured quite a few blood vessels." Anca told the boy.

"This proves, Walker, that she's too dangerous to let run around unsupervised." Link told him.

Frustration showed in Allen's eyes as he stared at his foot. "She's not dangerous." Allen said firmly.

"Do you know how many people have died because of her?" Link asked before feeling the sting of Anca's weapon of choice against his forehead.

"You, shush. That girl's got enough to deal with without you shouting murder." Anca scolded. "You're going to go talk to her tomorrow, Allen Walker, and you're going to be there to hold her hand."

"She doesn't want to talk."

A hiss left his lip when the spoon came in contact with his head. "I know you're not that stupid. Anybody who can con a man out of his shirt should be smart enough to know how to make up with his sister."

He knew that it wouldn't matter what he told Link regarding if him and Lili really were related but he wished that people would stop calling her his sister. "Yeah. I'll talk to her tomorrow with mud in tow." Allen sighed.

"So is Allen going to be okay?" Lenalee asked with a worried look.

Anca smiled softly before nodding, her eyes showing softness. "He'll be fine. Those two may get upset at each other but never badly enough to seriously maim." Anca responded before narrowing her eyes at Link. "You go trying to have that girl arrested and I'll be sure that you realize the full extent of your mistakes."

Link stiffened under the old woman's harsh glare before asking, "Is that a threat?"

"No. Tis a warning."

Allen grinned slightly as the old woman left them before rubbing the back of his head. "Circus protects its own." Allen said simply. "Grandma just protects everybody she thinks of family."

"That's fine, Moyashi, but if you don't want me to kill her then I suggest you get back on her good side." Kanda growled dangerously.

"My name's Allen!" Allen shouted at him.

The two glared at each other before looking away with a humph. "Hey, on the bright side we've also got Innocence that Lili found." Lavi reminded them. "That's one more bit of Innocence that the Noah clan isn't going to get."

Allen nodded slightly as he ignored the harsh look that Link was giving him. One more day and then they'd be on their way if Lili decided to listen. She said they'd talk tomorrow and she wasn't one to lie to him. The world could be lied to, that didn't matter. It was just each other's world that they weren't allowed to lie to under any circumstances.

* * *

lostmoonchild: And that's that for this week. We got to see a little bit more of Lili's ability and questions will be raised. Hope you guys have a good week and don't decide to kill me for not updating every few days so read and review!


	6. Chapter 6

lostmoonchild: So it's Friday again, I see. Hmm, I suppose that means I should give you guys the latest chapter to "Scream" and hope no one throws anything at me. I can't say that I enjoyed writing every aspect of this chapter but unfortunately things needed to happen. Thanks for the reviews, guys, I hope to see them continue.

Disclaimer: DGM isn't mine. Sorries.

* * *

Chapter Six

**_Let me run, let me roam  
for a little while more  
and I'll find a place called "home"  
that you shall adore._**

**_When I find that place_**  
**_I'll come back for you_**  
**_to see the smile on your face_**  
**_where we'll be safe too._**

Habit said to run but how could she when they needed her? "Ben, finish your dinner please." Lili said as she looked at the fire.

"You're going to leave soon, aren't you?" Ben asked.

"Probably. My days as a free woman were numbered from the beginning."

Elyzabeth poked at her food and asked, "What's gonna happen to us if Daddy doesn't get better?"

Lili kissed the little girl's forehead before answering, "Your daddy will get better. Just wait."

She smiled warmly at them as she set a bowl of soup on a tray before picking it up. "I'll be back down in a little bit. Call if any costumers come in, okay?"

"Kay."

Benjamin and Elyzabeth watched as the woman went upstairs before poking at their meals. "I don't want Lili to go away." Elyzabeth told her brother. "Why can't Lili stay with us?"

"Cause her brother wants her back. Something's going on and it's too dangerous for Lili to stay with us."

"Is it cause she made the water better?"

"Probably."

They looked up when they heard the door open and immediately Elyzabeth's face brightened when she saw the group. "Lili's big brother!" Elyzabeth cheered as she jumped up.

"Lizzy! You need to finish your dinner." Benjamin scolded.

The little girl ignored her brother and grabbed Allen's hand, pulling him over to a table. "Lili's upstairs taking care of Daddy. He's still not feeling good cause the water was bad." Elyzabeth told them. "She'll be down in a little bit when she's done feeding Daddy his soup."

Lenalee smiled a little at the girl before asking, "Do you know why the water was bad?"

"The green thing. The grownups saw it in the water and tried to get it out but it made them sick. Then Lili came and she managed to get it out."

"How?" Link questioned.

"I don't know. I had to stay home but she came back with the green thing and said that it was really special and that we couldn't say nothing about it cause there were people following her." Large eyes stared at them. "Is it bad?"

Allen smiled gently and lightly messed the little girl's hair up. "No, it's a good thing." Allen told her. "Thank you for bringing it to us, Benjamin and Elyzabeth."

Benjamin frowned at the group before answering, "We need Lili here. You can't take her with us."

"But she said that her days as a free woman was numbered from the beginning." Elyzabeth protested. "I'm gonna go get Lili."

"She's feeding Father!"

"She said to get her when there's customers and Daddy did say that they could eat here!"

Benjamin grabbed at his sister and groaned in frustration when she darted up the stairs yelling for Lili. "We just want to help her." Allen tried explaining.

"Save your lies for someone who'll believe them. I know all about the Black Order and how it uses people like weapons against those monsters." Benjamin's fist shook in silent fury. "Brothers aren't supposed to let their little sisters be used like weapons! They're supposed to protect them!"

Allen smiled faintly before answering, "I know I'm not a very good big brother but she needs to come with us if I want to protect her better."

"Don't scold him, Ben. He may be a liar but that's my Allen. We have a promise that not even God can keep us from going through."

They looked towards the stairs and saw Lili helping a sickly looking man down the stairs. "Father!" Benjamin protested. "You're supposed to be in bed!"

"I wanted to meet our Lili's Allen." The man smiled wearily at them and closed his eyes for a moment as he sat down at the table before he looked at them. "So you're Lili's brother."

He wanted to say no but he found himself unable to. "Yes, sir. My name's Allen Walker. This is Lavi, Lenalee, Kanda, and Howard Link." Allen responded.

It was almost heart wrenching how Lili was referred to as "our Lili" by the family. Lili smiled softly and nodded slightly as she moved to get them something to drink. "I can see the resemblance." Jack told him with a smile.

"Sir, we're from the Black Order and there's been trouble recently."

"You and I were going to discuss it, Allen." Lili reminded her 'brother' patiently. "Lizzy, Ben, why don't you two go upstairs so the grownups can talk."

"But-"

"I'll make sure to sing to you later, okay?"

Elyzabeth nodded excitedly before running up the stairs with her brother following closely behind. Lili smiled as she sat down on Allen's lap and wrapped an arm around his neck. "What kind of trouble exactly?" Jack questioned. "Does it have something to do with the man and little girl that were here a while ago?"

"Unfortunately yes." Lenalee told him. "We found out that they're destroying Innocence and we're trying to find everybody we know or suspect is capable of using Innocence."

Link's eyes focused on the way Lili's head rested against Allen's neck, her eyes solemn as the two stared ahead with the same solemn gaze. He watched as Allen put his left arm across her chest as if trying to hold her back. "And you believe Lili is able to use this Innocence." Jack stated simply.

"We've been following her for the past few years and trying to get her to come with us. Until recently our attempts to make contact has been failure after failure." Link informed the man.

"I still say you should let me." Lili murmured in Allen's ear. "It might be fun."

Allen nudged her, keeping his eyes focused. "So we need to take her with us before the Noah clan gets their hands on her." Kanda stated simply.

"That Tyki that destroyed your arm… he's a member of this Noah clan?" Lili questioned lightly.

"Yes."

"He's going to die. Any preference how you want him dead or can I do as I please?"

Allen covered her mouth, ignoring the questioning looks that he was getting. Suddenly his eye activated, telling them that an akuma was nearby. "Daddy!" Lili screamed from upstairs.

The group jumped up and raced up the stairs, twisting slightly when there was an explosion that completely destroyed half of the inn. The group stiffened when they saw several akuma, one of them holding the screaming Elyzabeth while Benjamin tried to get his sister back. "Give her back, you freaks!" Benjamin shouted angrily.

"Crowned Clown!"

Benjamin's eyes widened when he found himself covered by something white and stared at Allen in shock. "Get your father, Ben. We'll get Lizzy." Lili told the boy.

"But-"

"Get going!"

A scream left Lili's lips, the veins in her neck popping out from the sheer force of her screams. They were careful to avoid getting caught in the crossfire as they fought against the level three akuma that held the crying girl. "Lili! I'm scared!" Elyzabeth sobbed.

"Hold on, sweetheart. We'll get you away from the monster."

"Big Hammer, Little Hammer, grow, grow, GROW!" Lavi shouted.

"If you hit her I'm going to kill you!" Lili shouted, watching as another akuma exploded.

Time seemed to slow as they fought against the akuma, each one struggling to maintain their strengths. "You want her?" The akuma challenged with a cruel look. "Catch!"

Screams left Lili's lips as she was thrown and caught by Lenalee. Her eyes widened when she saw the familiar stars crossing the little girl's face. "No…" Lenalee said softly as she lowered the little girl to the ground.

"I don't feel good." Elyzabeth said weakly.

Tears gathered in the Chinese girl's eyes as the little girl's skin turned gray before crumbling to dust. "No. No." Lili said softly, her eyes widening in shock.

"Get out of the way!" Allen shouted. "She's going to lose it!"

Kanda and Lavi quickly moved back as an inhuman scream tore itself from Lili's throat. The scream increased when the inn behind them and its inhabitants were destroyed by a well placed attack on the akuma's part. Kanda growled as he sliced through the demon, his dark eyes flashing dangerously.

When the akuma were gone, Allen went up to the young woman from behind and covered her eyes with one hand while hugging her with the other. "Lil, hush. Lili. Lillian." Allen murmured softly.

He knelt down as she collapsed to the ground, ignoring the crowd that was gathering. "It's a lie. They're not gone." Lili sobbed softly.

They watched as Allen moved her so her face was buried in her chest. There was a deathly silence as the crowd stared at the remains of the inn. "Witch!" Somebody shouted.

Allen held his "sister" closer as the cries of "witch" and "monsters" grew louder. "Let's get out of here, Lili." Allen murmured softly. "You don't need to listen to people saying like that."

Lili nodded softly against his chest and slowly got up before helping him up. Moving over to where Elyzabeth's remains were, she reached down and picked up a silver necklace with a jade cross on it. "So you can see the world too." Lili murmured softly. "I don't believe in God. I won't serve a higher power that's done nothing but allow misery." Her green and blue eyes fell on the group. "But I will fight to protect the innocent."

Allen put an arm around her shoulders and held her close as the group left the town, swinging by the circus to give the group a decent goodbye before they returned to headquarters. "Maybe we should take the train back." Allen said softly.

"What?" Link demanded.

"She needs time. We'll just take the train to one of the gates then we'll go from there."

"Absolutely not!"

Lavi made a fist before reminding himself that he was a Bookman. He was there to observe only but it was wrong to see a pretty girl crying. "Let's just leave, brother." Lili said softly. "I'm tired."

Allen moved and stood still as the woman crawled onto his back, her head thumping softly against his back. Link nearly stepped back when he saw the cold look in Allen's eyes before he said patiently, "Don't think for a moment that I won't do for her what she'll do for me."

"Is that a threat, Walker?"

"No. It's a promise. The Order might have her body but I've got everything else."

He adjusted her so he didn't have to worry about the semiconscious girl slipping off of his back before starting towards the train station. Lenalee and the others followed closely by, each of them hearing the cries of "witch" and "monster" echoing in their minds. If that's what it meant to have parasitic innocence, to be hated by the world for something they were born with then God had decided to be cruel for no particular reason. Of course, they reminded themselves, Allen was supposedly loved by God so if that was the case then what was the excuse that could be used for Lili?

* * *

lostmoonchild: Okay, that "The Order might have her body but I've got everything else" quote is potentially one of my favorites that Allen will end up saying in this fic. What's the origin of the song at the beginning of the chapter? Is it the complete song? Well, I'll answer only one of the questions. No, not the complete song but we'll wait until the right button's pushed before the rest of the song comes into play. Read and review, flames are accepted!


	7. Chapter 7

lostmoonchild: Thanks for the reviews! I actually did feel pretty bad for killing off Elyzabeth and Ben as well as their dad but unfortunately it was one of those things. Don't worry, things will get a bit better for Miss Lili as this fic continues.

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM or anything else unless I say otherwise.

* * *

Chapter Seven

Slender fingers gripped the necklace tightly as the train went along towards their next stop. Allen's fingers were tangled in her hair as they dozed, neither one wanting to be apart for very long. "What's her birth last name?" Link questioned.

"Dunno."

"You realize that keeping valuable information is insubordination."

Allen looked at Link before answering, "Call it what you want. As far as I'm concerned, she and I have the same last name."

Watching the moyashi answer with such indifference was rather amusing to the Japanese man although he wasn't entirely sure why he was jealous that the young woman's head was resting on the white-haired Exorcist's lap. "Lillian, wake up." Link said finally.

"Don't call me that. The name's Lili." Lili responded with a small frown. "Lillian died ages ago."

That was something Lavi could relate to. She had partially changed her name, her identity, to help her blend in better with the world. Unlike him however, she had taken the last name Walker and associated herself as Allen's sister. An association, he noted, that the white-haired boy wasn't denying any longer. He'd have to remember to record the woman's history to add in with everybody else's.

"We're here." Lenalee said when the train stopped.

They gathered their things and left the train, heading towards the church and ignoring the strange looks they got. Of course Lavi supposed that he'd be staring too if he saw a someone being carried to a church on the back of someone that was small too. "Is she going to be okay?" Lavi questioned with a worried look.

"She'll be fine. It just takes a while for her to recover." Allen adjusted the girl on his back. "Don't it, Lil?"

"Go to hell."

"That's no way to talk to your big brother."

Lili smiled as she nestled closer to Allen, her green and blue eyes focusing on Kanda. He looked so solemn and grumpy. Was he still upset over what she had done on accident? The redhead wasn't but was this man the kind to hold grudges? It wasn't like she hadn't apologized to him for what she had done. "Don't worry about Kanda, Lili. He's always a little grumpy." Lenalee explained.

Kanda made a noise of distain as he walked ahead. "Yuu's pretty good." Lavi stated with a grin. "I'm Lavi, incase you didn't catch it before."

"Yeah. I've got a question about that hammer of yours."

"The weight doesn't really affect me."

"No… is it compensating for something?"

Allen stumbled a little in response before twisting his head to look at the woman. "Lili! You don't ask a guy that!" Allen scolded.

Lili smiled faintly before answering, "It's a reasonable question."

"You have no manners." Link stated with a dignified look. "Before you're sent out on any missions you'll be educated in proper manners for a woman."

"Just one leg. You know you want to see him fall face first into the mud." Lili told her "brother" with a pleading look.

"No."

A sigh left her lips as they entered the church and stared at the design in the very back that rested on the floor. Her eyes widened when a doorway suddenly rose from the floor, every instinct in her body screaming at her to run despite assurances that she'd be okay. Her arms tightened ever so slightly around Allen's neck as they stepped through the doorway and stared in amazement at the buildings around them. "We're in the Ark right now. We recovered it in Japan from the Millennium Earl a short time ago and it's quickly become our greatest weapon." Link explained.

Allen suddenly stopped walking as his eyes following the woman's gaze. He smiled a bit at her when she nodded slightly before nodding in response as they continued walking. "What was that?" Link questioned with a frown.

"Lil was just wondering what the tower over there was." Allen responded simply.

"I didn't hear her ask anything."

"We don't always need to talk aloud for the other to hear."

Lili smiled faintly as she closed her eyes before murmuring as she began to doze off again with her head lightly hitting Allen's back once more, "Don't listen and you'll hear. Don't look and you shall see. Don't be and you shall become."

Allen smiled faintly and nodded slightly in agreement. "She slept most of the way here." Lenalee said softly. "Is she sick?"

"Her Innocence is almost always activated. The only time I think it's inactive is when her voice is within its normal range." Allen explained. "When she lost it earlier she pushed it past whatever her sync rate is. Needless to say it'll take her a while to recover."

Kanda glanced back and stared at the young woman as he tried to convince himself that he wasn't concerned for her well being. He just wanted to understand her so he could pay her back for rendering him immobile. Then again he knew that no amount of denying the truth to himself would make it any less of the truth but that didn't mean that he couldn't try.

As they returned home Kanda could already tell that he was going to be irritated beyond his normal levels. "Brother, we're home!" Lenalee called as she ran to her brother and hugged him.

"Lil, wake up." Allen said as he nudged the woman on his back.

Lavi couldn't help but chuckle as he poked the woman. She could fall asleep faster than he could although he was certain that they both slept about the same. "Is this her?" Komui questioned as he peered around Allen at the girl.

"Yep. This is Lili." Allen answered with a grin. "Lil, there's food." Immediately her eyes opened and she straightened herself out as she looked around eagerly. "You liar!" Lili pouted as Allen set her down.

"Did not. I said that there's food, I just didn't say where." He turned his attention back to Komui. "Don't call her Lillian. She hates that."

Lili eyed Komui warily for a moment, staring when he smiled pleasantly at her. "Hello, Lili. I'm Komui Lee. You've already met my beautiful little sister, Lenalee." Komui said with a grin. "We've all heard some very impressive things. If you'll follow me, we'll give you a checkup before we go see Hevlaska."

"Uh, Komui, you'd probably better give her something before the checkup." Lavi whispered. "Yuu, Allen, and I were all on the receiving end of one of her attacks and I can say with a clear conscience that you don't want to be on the receiving end. She even managed to mess up Allen's foot for a few hours."

Komui looked at Allen and saw the sheepish grin that spread on his face. "It's nothing serious and Grandma already checked it out." Allen told him with a sheepish look.

"Brother?" There was wariness in Lili's voice.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine."

"Can Allen come?" Lili asked as they left the large room, ignoring the glances that the scientists were giving them.

Komui grinned before answering, "You'll be just fine. Allen can come with us when you go meet Hevlaska. Right now he's got to go see the good nurse."

She didn't want to be without him. Being in a new place with unfamiliar people just wasn't how anybody wanted to spend their first day. "Don't worry. You're in perfectly good hands." There was a grin that spread across his face that told the woman to be wary. A single glance at her "brother" confirmed her suspicions.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

It was always painful listening to the "checkup" that Komui gave every new exorcist and they were all listening for the telltale signs that something was being destroyed. They could hear Lili's screaming but no signs of anything being destroyed. "Think it was a last minute complete control?" Lavi mused.

"Nah. He drugged her."

"She's still screaming. Maybe he had her Innocence sealed temporarily."

The three Exorcists moved away from the wall as Komui left the room with Lili following. Her mismatched eyes were glaring at him as she wrapped her arms around Allen's neck. "Don't worry, we've all gone through that." Allen soothed the woman.

"He put something around my neck so I wouldn't destroy the place." Lili growled softly.

Lavi grinned a bit before grabbing Lenalee's wrist. "Well, you kids have fun. We're off to the cafeteria."

Laughter left the redhead's lips as the twin sounds of stomachs growling reached his ears. "We'll meet you two in the cafeteria when you're done, Lili." Lenalee said pleasantly. "Allen?"

"I'll show Lil the way." Allen told her with a grin. "See you in a bit!"

No sooner had the two left did Allen realize why Lavi had been so quick to take Lenalee away. Standing with a cold look in his eyes was Leverier waiting for them. "Brother…" There was caution in Lili's voice.

"Just don't say anything about that song I taught you." Allen murmured as they walked ahead.

"Ah, Walker. I see that you've caught the girl. Miss Lillian, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Shock crossed his features as his legs suddenly went out from under him after a low noise left Lili's lips. "Three seconds is all I need to render someone immobile enough for me to escape. Two minutes is all I need to stop the heart." Lili informed him. "If you so much as call me by that hateful name again, I'll stop your heart without even lifting a finger."

"Lili!" Allen covered her mouth and pulled her to her feet. "I thought I told you already not to do anything that'd get us both in trouble."

They waited as Leverier regained control of his body, the fury he felt obvious to everybody. "I was willing to give you the benefit of the doubt that you're not working for the Noah." Leverier told her. "Now I'm not so willing."

"I don't care what you think. I'm only agreeing to this cause _my_ Allen asked me to be here." Her eyes stared hatefully at Leverier. "Do your worst and I'll still stand."

Allen sighed as he pulled his "sister" close to him and covered her eyes. "Enough." Allen whispered. "Making him mad won't make our lives easier."

He dropped his hand and Komui was surprised to see that the woman was smiling. "Well, should we go see this Hevlaska?" Lili asked brightly.

"Oh course. Now please remember that there's nothing to fear. Hevlaska's a member of the Black Order." Komui told her as they took the elevator down. "She'll just check to see what kind of Innocence you have and how synchronized you are with it."

"Kind of Innocence?"

"There's two types of Innocence. Parasitic, which Allen has, and Equipment which Lavi, Lenalee, and Kanda all have. From the descriptions of your abilities, it's my personal belief that you have Parasitic Innocence."

She eyed the Chinese man carefully for a moment before asking, "So what'll happen if it turns out I have a Parasitic type?"

"You'll be taught to use it to the best of your abilities although I'm rather impressed that there are no outward signs."

The woman bit her lip and showed them the blue cross on the back of her neck that was hidden by her silver hair. "May I?" Komui questioned as he raised a hand slightly.

She nodded slightly and closed her eyes tightly as his fingers touched the bumpy flesh. A quick check of the surrounding skin revealed that to be smooth but it was just the cross that was bumpy. "Remarkable." Leverier said softly. "Her Innocence must be reaching throughout her entire body."

Allen was silent as he wrapped his arm around her when Komui's fingers dropped. He knew that she was scared and didn't know what to expect from them. As they went down to where Hevlaska waited it was clear that the woman was growing more and more anxious every moment.

"_My throat feels weird."_ Allen heard her murmur.

"_Don't worry. It's just your Innocence responding to the other Innocence."_

"_Why doesn't it feel weird when you're around."_

"_I don't know. Do you want to ask or do you want me to?"_

"_Neither. I don't want him to know."_

His grip tightened slightly when he saw Leverier giving them both a calculating glare. He had tried to protect Lili, to give her a chance to remain out of Leverier's sights but apparently had hadn't done a good enough job. From the gaze that Leverier was openly giving them, it was safe to say that he realized there was something different about the two.

"You'll be fine." Allen said easily just as Hevlaska picked Lili up to inspect her Innocence.

Screams threatened to escape her lips as she was touched tenderly, feeling something tingling around her throat. "Synchronization rate at five percent. Thirteen percent. Twenty six percent. Fifty two perfect." Hevlaska told them. "This girl's voice will be the key to sooth that which will not be soothed."

"Hold on a minute! You mean for the destructive force, there's only a fifty-two synchronization rate between this girl and her Innocence?" Leverier demanded.

"That is what I have felt. There is something wrong with her Innocence however."

"What?"

"This Innocence has been corrupted by Dark Matter."

* * *

lostmoonchild: I promise there'll be an explaination. I actually don't remember where the Dark Matter corrupting Innocence idea came from but it seemed pretty good when the chapter was first written. Still seems good so we'll see how everything plays out. Read and review!


	8. Chapter 8

lostmoonchild: Reviews, reviews, reviews, oh how I love reviews! lol, I actually thought the Dark Matter corrupting Innocence was something of a unique idea since I personally haven't read any stories where the Innocence is corrupted. If there is a story like that, I swear I didn't know.

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM so don't sue.

* * *

Chapter Eight

Corrupted Innocence. They hadn't thought such thing to be possible but as they stared at the silver-haired woman that sat quietly on the couch, they were staring at the proof before them. There was no way that Hevlaska could be lying but they still didn't want to believe that such a thing was actually possible. "Who do you work for?" Leverier demanded.

Lili stared at him with mismatched eyes before answering, "I worked for Jack for a while in a local inn until those monsters killed him. Before that it was whoever hadn't heard of me and was willing to hire a woman."

"You're working for the Noah family, aren't you?"

He was given a blank stare before realization showed in her eyes. "Oh, you're talking about the family that the rich bastard and that little brat are from. Nah, you couldn't pay me enough. Fucking prick cornered me and put some biting butterflies on me then went psycho. Got a good bite and took out his shoulder before he left." There was pride showing on the woman's face.

"Lili, you have to understand our confusion. Your Innocence is corrupted and we've never thought that it was possible. Did anything happen when your Innocence first awakened that would cause it to be corrupted?"

The woman looked away, a silent tear rolling down her face as she answered, "The first person that ever protected me died."

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

She was a comfort eater and the fact that she was a parasitic-type did nothing to help her. Thankfully she had been allowed to go get food with Allen leading the way, both silent. "Allen, lie to me." Lili told him finally.

Link watched the exchange, listening as Allen told her blatant lies. "Oh, look at this cutie! Goodness, child, you're so thin! We're going to have to put some meat on those bones." Jerry said excitedly. "Allen! Is this charming girl related to you?"

"Sometimes." Allen responded with a grin. "Can I have ribs, mashed potatoes, ham, chicken, steak and mushrooms, three boiled eggs…"

The sheer amount of food that the young man could consume in a single sitting was interesting to see. "Allen, you shouldn't order so much. What if you eat all the food in the kitchen?" Lili asked patiently.

"Don't you worry about that, sweetheart. You can order as much as you like." Jerry told her as Allen received his food.

"In that case… I'd like baked chicken, mashed potatoes, peas, carrots, turkey, steaks, three pork chops with chili powder on them," there was almost a pleased grin on her face.

Allen waited until Lili had gotten her cart full of food before they moved to the table where their friends where eating. "So what'd Hevlaska say?" Lavi questioned with a grin on his face. "Your control must be excellent."

Lili shook her head. "Fifty two percent." Lili told them.

They stared at the woman, hearing the indifference in her voice. "That's not bad. You have at least a little over half control over your Innocence." Lenalee told the other woman.

"I don't think I'll have complete control. Apparently my Innocence is corrupted."

Kanda glanced at the woman, his chopsticks pausing in his mouth. "Corrupted Innocence?" Lavi repeated with a questioning look. "How?"

"They're not sure. They're going to run some tests later to find out how exactly it got corrupted." Allen told them between mouthfuls.

"Komui has a theory that something happened when my Innocence first activated that resulted in its corruption. It's Innocence but it's not."

Innocence that wasn't? Kanda inspected the young woman carefully, searching for any signs that she wasn't like them only to find nothing. She didn't even seem to be bothered by the idea. "Do you know who's in charge of the tests?" Lenalee asked.

"That jackass."

Link stiffened as he looked at the woman, a look of indignation crossing his features. "You should be more respectful of people that are allowing one such as yourself to be here. Corrupted Innocence is not something to be mocked." Link scolded.

"Blah, blah, blah. I've got no reason to serve your almighty creator. This is a whim and as soon as the whim has been sated I'll be on my way."

"You said you wanted to protect people."

"I don't need to be wearing some expensive uniform to protect people. Chances are I'll be wanting to kill as many people that I want to protect."

Allen gave the woman a wary look before shaking his head. "You won't." Allen told her.

Lili raised an eyebrow as she took a bite of mashed potatoes. "You know why your arm's so messed up, Allen? It's cause you couldn't keep it to yourself once upon a time." Lili told him, her fork still in her mouth.

"And the reason why your voice is so messed up is because you couldn't keep your mouth shut." Allen responded simply.

The two glared at each other before turning away with a huff. Kanda smirked slightly as he finished his soba noodles before leaving the cafeteria before he said or did anything that would get the rabbit going. Meditation sounded like an excellent idea and without saying a word, he headed outside.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

"You can't be serious!" Komui shouted, the palms of his hands hitting the desk. "She is a brand new Exorcist!"

"Her Innocence is tainted and need I remind you that it is for the best interests of all that the impure be kept out. Impurity and evil can be removed with the right methods."

Komui stared at the man before saying, "Torturing her will not help her. God gave her Innocence and allowed the Innocence to be what it is now for a reason."

"The reports state that people have been injured and killed because of her Innocence. Normal Innocence does not harm people. This Innocence does."

"There must be a reason why this Innocence is different than the others! I don't need to remind you that she's a parasitic type!"

Leverier looked at the Chinese man patiently before responding, "She will return with me and we will make sure that the impurity in her Innocence is destroyed."

"You could destroy her!"

"It's not our place to protect the sacrifices to God!"

Komui stared at the other man before sitting down and sighing. "At least let us do the tests to determine how she's supposed to use her Innocence. That way we can also determine how exactly you can get rid of the Dark Matter that's in it." Komui told the older man.

"It's not our job to protect the sacrifices to God!" Leverier repeated sternly.

"Do you honestly believe that she believes in God even after reading the reports? This Innocence is dangerous due to its location and we need to run tests to determine the best way to help her control it."

A frown appeared on the older man's face as he looked at Komui, seeing the seriousness that lingered in the Chinese man's eyes. "Fine, but I will be there to supervise." Leverier told the younger man. "Now if you'll excuse me."

As the older man left the room, Komui breathed a sigh of relief. It was a small win but he'd be able to protect the Exorcists for just a little longer.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

"So this experiment's to do what?"

"To determine how exactly your Innocence was able to become corrupted." Reever told her. "Your vitals will be monitored while you give us a demonstration of your Innocence's abilities."

Lili stared at the man for a moment before answering, "Things always explode."

Reever smiled warmly at her before answering, "We've already taken the necessary precautions. I promise it'll be painless."

If it was painless then why did her throat already ache? Why could she feel the moans growing in her throat, begging to be released onto the scientist before a scream left her lips? Could she beg them to stay away from her? "Please… I don't want to hurt anybody." Lili pleaded.

Shock crossed her features as Reever put a hand on her head, his smile warm and vaguely reminding her of the way her father would smile at her. "You can control it. Not very well of course but you can." Reever told her. "Don't be afraid. Are you guys ready on your side?"

"Ready!" Several voices called from the other side of the temporary wall.

The young woman glanced behind her and closed her eyes tightly as the ache in her throat increased upon seeing Leverier. "Okay, Lili, you need to turn forward and start off at the lowest tone you can manage. Then we want to you slowly work your way up to the highest you can go."

She nodded slightly and took a deep breath before closing her eyes as the various tones that had been building within her began to leave her lips. She could hear the paper scratching as the information was recorded before it suddenly stopped. "What's going on?" Leverier demanded.

"Just wait a moment." Komui told him, his eyes focused on the young woman.

The scratching increased suddenly as her voice grew louder. She stopped for a moment and took a breath before starting again, keeping her mismatched eyes focused ahead as she began to scream. "That's enough!" Reever shouted at her.

Tears rolled down her face as she tried before pulling the wires from her arm as she heard an explosion and bite down on her arm as hard as she could. The world spun and faded before she slipped from the chair and onto the floor, distantly hearing the yells of fire and people calling her name.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Three days they had worked and almost immediately had concluded that the scream she had let out last was potentially fatal not to just others, but to herself. Trying to remove the Dark Matter from her Innocence would without a doubt kill her and they all knew that they could not spare to lose any of their Exorcists.

Komui was silent as he read through the immediate findings, realizing full well what he was looking at. The Innocence and Dark Matter had formed to join one new being. He may have been looking at a the beginnings of a science report, but he was also looking at an innocent girl's death warrant just waiting to be signed by an issued mission.

Of course it wasn't like all issued missions weren't death warrants waiting to be signed. Sighing, he set the report down and heading towards the infirmary where he knew the young woman would still be. He just hoped that the woman was conscious enough for him to tell her.

When he got to the infirmary he wasn't surprised to see that Allen was sitting with the woman. He was pleased to see that her eyes were open but his pleasure immediately died when he saw the uncomfortable look on the woman's face. "Good morning, Sleeping Beauty." Komui commented with a smile.

Allen and Lili both looked at him and smiled. "Aren't you supposed to be doing paperwork?" Allen asked.

"Decided to see how Lili was doing." Komui answered. "We have some of the results from the test we did a few days ago."

"And?"

Komui sat down, his face neutral as he looked at them. "We've managed to conclude that you're going to need a special golem made. It'll work as an inhibitor and as an amplifier." Komui told her.

"Hold on. You're basically going to make me a golem that contradicts itself? Why?"

"Lili, the immediate results of your tests that we've managed to figure out as of now is telling us two things. The first is that there's no way we can remove the Dark matter from your Innocence without killing you. The second is regarding that last bit of screaming you did in the lab."

Allen felt his heart clench in fear at the look on Komui's eyes. "What?" Lili asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"That last bit of screaming did quite a bit of damage not only to everything that was in front of you, but also to your body. If you do that again then there's an excellent chance that it will kill you."

"So basically my Innocence is going to kill me."

"Yes. I'm very sorry."

Some part of her said to fight it but as she looked at the man's solemn face she knew that no amount of denial would make the truth a lie. "So what are my options?" Lili asked. "Am I still going to be an Exorcist or am I barred from becoming one?"

"You're still going to be an Exorcist but precautions will need to be made of course. The others will be informed of your unique case so whomever you get placed with during missions will know."

Allen held onto the woman's hand, his gray eyes full of mixed emotion. "It'll be okay, Lil." Allen told her. "You'll see."

"Allen?"

"Yes?"

"Where's Elyzabeth's necklace?"

Komui watched as Allen pulled the requested piece from his pocket and saw the look on determination on Lili's face as she took the necklace and pressed it into his hand. "I want my golem to be made with the necklace. No offense or anything but those other golems look stupid."

The Chinese man smiled faintly as he took the necklace and nodded in understanding. "You should probably get some rest. Come on, Allen." Komui told the younger man.

Allen nodded slightly before hugging the woman tightly for a moment before smiling at her. "I'll be back later to see how you're doing." Allen promised.

"Food?"

"Naturally."

She nestled down into her pillow and watched as the two men left the infirmary, a sense of loneliness overcoming her as she watched the silver chain dangle in the older man's hand. Everything would be okay in the end. Somehow things would be okay.

* * *

lostmoonchild: Okay, yes, maybe it's a little cruel to have her Innocence potentially kill her but it's corrupted and I don't see it playing nicely with other Innocence or even the akuma and Noah clan. So you guys know the drill with reading and (hopefully) reviewing. If not, there's this nice button that's begging "click on me. write something for the poor authoress." Ja ne until next week!


	9. Chapter 9

lostmoonchild: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews, I still love reading them. Before we going on this chapter I'd like to make an announcement. Earlier this week I got a phone call and had an interview. I got the job and since I'll be working as a nanny the updates might get a little hectic since I'll be working three or four days out of the week and not coming home at all every once in a while. No fears though, Thursdays and/or Saturdays will be update days if I'm unable to update on Fridays.

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM so don't sue me!

* * *

Chapter Nine

He didn't know why he was going to the infirmary so late at night when he wanted to sleep. All Kanda really knew was that his gut was telling him to go.

His thoughts went to earlier that evening when Komui had made the announcement to the other Exorcists. The girl with tainted Innocence would become an Exorcist but her Innocence could kill her. That announcement chilled them and none of them couldn't help but look at Allen to gage his reactions. Clearly he had heard the news before them so he had gotten more time to digest the information but there was still a look of pain in his eyes.

Parasitic types really didn't have it easy. Their lives were shortened because of their Innocence and the amount of food needed to keep their energy up was almost ridiculous. Some form of physical deformity always seemed to mark them although in Lili's case there was a cross on the back of her neck and a voice that could literally kill.

Kanda was silent as he slipped into the infirmary, stopping when he saw Leverier standing at the foot of the woman's bed. His dark eyes focused on her face, seeing that she looked furious and was clearly resisting the urge to pull the ward from her neck. "Komui already told me they were developing a golem for me to use." Lili told the older man. "He also informed me that any attempts to alter my Innocence would kill me."

"We have the means-"

"No! Go away!"

Leverier visibly frowned and leaned forward slightly. "With your Innocence the way it is, you're standing between ally and foe." Leverier told her. "By disagreeing to have your Innocence tended to, you're agreeing that you're an enemy of the Black Order."

"Like you see Allen to be? I know all about your little theories and why you have that prick following him around." Lili snarled at him.

The girl had a spine to be standing up against Leverier by herself. "Oh really? I've received no reports that you two have had such discussions." Leverier told her.

Her eyes narrowed hatefully before answering, "God doesn't even realize half of our discussions. Now get the hell out before I tear this damn thing off my neck and your brains are splattered across this entire room."

Leverier straightened up, his eyes narrowing as he looked at the young woman. "Just remember that this is a once in a lifetime offer, girl. Once you're an enemy of the Black Order, you will always be an enemy of the Black Order." Leverier told her as he left. "Just be sure to remember that."

"I'll be grateful when this bullshit's over. That way I can kill him." Lili grumbled under her breath before noticing Kanda. "Oh, hey."

Kanda smirked as he stepped out of the shadows before answering, "I'm surprised you noticed me."

"Force of habit. What brings you here?"

For that he had no answer. "I heard what Komui told you earlier." Kanda told her.

"Ah. At least you're not in here crying like Lenalee was."

Somehow he could believe that the Chinese girl had been crying. She was very loving with her friends and family so he wasn't surprised to know that she was crying for the new Exorcist. "Just bear with it." Kanda told her.

"Yeah, that's what Allen said." A sigh left Lili's lips. "I don't like that asshole."

Somehow he knew that she was talking about Leverier. "He wants to take you with him." Kanda stated simply.

"Unfortunately."

"If he tries to force you, run."

He could feel her confused gaze upon him as his words echoed softly in the air. "You're not the kind that would run." Lili stated slowly. "Why should I?"

"Because you don't know what he's done. Didn't you know that Lenalee is afraid of him?"

Lili shook her head slightly before staring at her covered feet. "What about Allen?" Lili asked softly.

"He'll be fine."

"If I run, you'll keep him safe from that jackass?"

Kanda stared at the woman and saw the look in her eyes. She wanted him to say that he would protect the moyashi. "Che." Kanda responded. "Go to sleep."

"Can I have a lullaby?" There was a grin on the woman's face as she looked at him.

"Baka."

Confusion showed in her eyes. "What's that mean?" There was genuine curiosity in her voice that he almost couldn't resist.

The Japanese man smirked slightly as he shook his head. "Now go to sleep."

She gave him a dirty look and watched him slip from the room and grinned to herself. This guy, she decided, was going to be fun.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

"And there's Flower!"

Lili wrinkled her nose at the redhead before shaking her head slightly. "Hello to you too, Lavi." Lili responded simply.

"How come you're up and around?" Mischief suddenly flashed in his eyes. "Escaping the head nurse?"

"Try escaping the science department. They need measurements for my golem."

"Why?"

"Hell if I know. Lenalee came in and said that her brother and Reever needed me in the science department for a couple of measurements and as soon as her back was turned I split."

A scream left her lips as Lavi suddenly threw her over his shoulder and started walking with her. "Now it's not nice to hide from people that need your help, Flower." Lavi laughed.

"I swear to God that I'm going to tear this damn inhibitor off my neck and kill you!"

"No you won't." Lavi sang happily as he carried her to the science department. "Komui! Reever! Look who I found!"

"Lavi, you bastard!"

The redhead started laughing as he set her down, a solitary green eye dancing with excitement as he looked into the woman's mismatched eyes. Reever rubbed the back of his head as Komui started some rant about Lenalee being upset over losing Lili vanishing. "Lavi, would you go tell Lenalee where Lili is? Supervisor! Stop messing around!" Reever scolded the Chinese man.

Tears poured down Komui's face as he thought of his precious sister being upset. "You will apologize!" Komui ordered the young woman.

"I will do what? The hell's 'apologize' mean anyway?" Lili shouted back. "Are you insulting me?"

Reever covered his eyes before a sigh left his lips. "Lili, settle down. If the head nurse finds out that you've been getting stressed then we'll be the ones that catches it." Reever told the woman. "We just need a few measurements for your golem."

Lili immediately turned her attention to the man. "How's it going?" Lili asked.

"Pretty well. We just need a few measurements from you to determine how big it's going to be. Now please don't scream or anything when we take the inhibitor off."

A sigh left her lips as she felt the bandages being removed, immediately biting back the scream that was already begging to be released. Her eyes glanced off to the side when she heard someone come in and grinned slightly when she saw it was Lenalee and Allen. "Lavi said you were already in here." Allen told the woman.

"I'm sitting here, ain't I?"

"You shouldn't run away like that! What if something had happened?" Lenalee scolded the other woman.

"Running is good. Running is going to keep that jackass from-"

"From what?"

Fear flashed in Lenalee's eyes when they heard Leverier's voice behind them. "Will you be okay, Lil?" Allen asked.

"Go on."

Allen was silent as he led Lenalee out of the room, ignoring the cold eyes that followed them. Link gave the silver-haired woman a dirty look before following Allen. "Inspector." Reever said as he measured the woman's neck. "Okay, Lili, I need you to act like you're going to make your voice go low."

Leverier watched the scene before him, almost amazed at the thought that the woman was capable of listening. "So what are the plans for my golem?" Lili questioned. "I mean, all I really know is that it's going to be both an inhibitor and an amplifier. How will it tell when to be either one?"

"It'll be like Timcanpy."

"Tim-what?"

"Allen's golem. He originally belonged to Marshall Cross until he decided to give Tim to Allen."

Leverier watched the woman's face for any signs of recognition. "Not a clue." Lili sighed. "Are we almost done?"

"Just about." Komui looked at the young woman carefully. "How are you feeling today?"

"Not so tired. Feeling a bit hungry though."

"That's good. We're going to need a little bit of blood so your golem is tuned specifically to you."

Immediately Lili held out her right hand. "I'm left handed so I don't want you guys fucking up my dominant hand." Lili teased.

Reever paused when he felt the woman's eyes on him and stared when she grinned at him. Despite the knowledge that they had an audience, Reever was impressed at how behaved she was being. "Okay, we're going to put the inhibitor back on you." Reever told her.

The woman stayed still, flinching as her finger was pricked and some blood forced from the wound. "Shouldn't there be a doctor taking the blood?" Lili questioned.

"We're more than capable." Komui protested.

Something told her to be wary whenever Komui was left to his own devices. As soon as they were finished, a groan left her lips when she realized that Reever would be escorting her back to the infirmary. "So when am I going to be allowed to go on missions?" Lili questioned.

"Preferably after your golem's done and you've gotten more in tune with your Innocence."

They walked in silence before Lili asked softly, "I'm not leaving this place, am I? That jackass doesn't look like he has any intention on letting us go after the Earl's defeated."

As Reever looked at her, he could see the look of sorrow in her eyes. Within these walls wasn't where these kids belonged and they certainly didn't belong in harm's way. "Just have faith. This war will end and you kids can have normal lives." Reever told her. "God works in mysterious ways."

"God enjoys condemning the innocent and favoring the guilty." Lili responded automatically. "I'm not a believer in God, Mister Reever. I know that's grounds enough for me to be a heretic but I don't care. Why should I praise a god that doesn't seem to care about the few chosen to be carriers for Innocence?"

"That's a tough one. I wish there was an answer that I could give you but I suppose that's an answer you'll have to figure out yourself."

"I thought you'd say that."

Reever chuckled at the young woman before making sure she was safely tucked into bed. "I'm sure you'll find the answers you're looking for, Lili." Reever told her.

"I doubt it but if you say so then I suppose I'll have to believe you seeing as you're probably one of the sanest adults I've met."

He stared for a moment before deciding to take her comment as a compliment. "I'll see you later. Maybe I'll even bring in what we have so far for your golem." Reever told her.

Immediately the woman's eyes lit up? "Really?"

"Sure. Just get some rest and I'll bring it by later."

Sensing that it was going to be a long day, Lili sighed and got herself comfortable as she prepared to be bored senseless.

* * *

lostmoonchild: And there's chapter nine! I've got chapters written for the next few weeks and will continue working on chapters whenever I get a chance to so please be patient with the updating schedule. Anyway, read and review!


	10. Chapter 10

lostmoonchild: Thanks for the review! I had fun writing this chapter due to several bits of entertainment that had me grinning so I hope you guys enjoy! I woulda updated hours ago but I crashed about two hours after I got home so I didn't update then. Anyway, here's chapter ten and I hope you guys enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM so don't sue.

* * *

Chapter Ten

If her golem was going to be anything like Allen's then she could tell already that she was going to be taking a hammer to the damn thing. How Allen could tolerate being gnawed on and bitten so often was beyond her and she knew for certain that it would be either her or her golem that went if they so much as had that kind of relationship. "Stupid flying gold rat." Lili grumbled under her breath.

Allen gave the woman a weary smile before answering, "Tim's not that bad."

"My ass. How in the hell do golems get fucking teeth anyway?"

The white-haired Exorcist laughed as he put an arm around Lili's waist, ignoring the sound of protest that left Link's lips. "I just can't believe that you don't like Tim." Allen chuckled.

"How in the hell was I supposed to know that golems could have their own conscious? Every one that I've seen so far was basically mindless."

"Well Tim's not like every other golem. He's one of a kind."

Something told her to be wary when she saw the smiles that appeared on the various faces. There was an almost secretive look on Lenalee's face that screamed danger. "You guys think it's going to be funny too?" Allen questioned with a grin.

"Don't be an asshole, Allen." Lili stared at Komui and Reever. "Okay, you two mad scientists, do your worst."

For not having been at the Order for very long it was clear that the woman had a basic understanding of Komui. "If you'll come over here you'll get to see your golem." Reever told the woman.

Instinct said to run as she approached the table and saw the covered bump. Mismatched eyes watched as the cloth was pulled away and recognition flashed when she saw the familiar cross. With fingers trembling she reached for the ball and pulled her hand back when wings suddenly appeared and the golem began flying around her before wrapping its wings around her neck, the ball pressing against the middle of her throat. "Get it off!" Lili shouted with wide eyes as she pulled at it. "It's gonna kill me!" Suddenly she stopped. "Why didn't anything blow up?"

Her cheeks turned red as the golem suddenly started flying around her as everybody began laughing. "It's part of the golem's construction. The wings are designed to allow it to become a necklace when its resting." Reever explained.

Lili was silent as she lifted a finger and watched as her golem landed on the offered digit. "I think I'll call you Choker. Don't really look like much but I guess looks are deceiving." A groan left her lips when Choker wrapped its wings around her neck. "Really? We just met and you're already getting friendly with my neck? Damn golem may have a fetish."

Allen laughed as he pulled the woman to him and looked at the new golem. "It actually looks nice on you, Lil." Allen commented. "How many guys am I going to have to chase away from you?"

"How many times am I going to have to tell this golem to back off so I can attempt to take your arm?"

The cursed Exorcist rolled his eyes as he smiled at her. "So why do I get the feeling that this happy time is about to get ruined?" Lili questioned as she looked at Komui with a look of sudden suspicion.

"Now what makes you think that?" Komui asked quickly.

A sigh left her lips as Lili removed the golem from around her neck. It was amazing how they had managed to turn a simple necklace into something that would help keep people alive but how long would it be before she destroyed the golem? Sooner or later everything broke.

Mismatched eyes widened slightly when Allen pried her fingers away from the golem and stared at him as it wrapped its wings around her neck once more. "There's no point in you being uncomfortable." Allen answered the unasked question. "These golems are pretty sturdy. Tim's taken quite a beating a few times."

There was a look of caution in her eyes as if she didn't quite believe the young man. "I'm going to kill whoever decided to kill the Allen I knew." Lili grumbled. "I don't like the polite Allen."

Immediately something flashed in Leverier's eyes. "You mean that Mister Walker was different when you two met?" Leverier questioned.

Dislike showed in the woman's eyes as she answered, "Go fuck yourself or does that stick up your ass keep you satisfied?"

Now he'd be lying if he didn't appreciate his "sister" coming to his defense so quickly although she should have learned when to back off. "Easy, Lil." Allen sighed.

"No! He's acting like those two idiot siblings of mine! I bet the stick up his ass is just as big as the one up fucking David's ass!"

Allen sighed as he covered the woman's mouth and watched Leverier with a look of disinterest. His face was red with fury and broken words left his mouth. Experience said that it'd be best to get the woman out of eyesight as soon as humanly possible and to hope that she wasn't sent on any missions that would kill her immediately. "Lil?" Allen said lightly.

"Yeah?"

"_Run."_

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Kanda hadn't been expecting anybody in the training room and was surprised when Lili came running in as if there were akuma after her. "Shh! Don't tell them I'm here." Lili whispered loudly as she found a place to hide.

The Japanese man gave the woman a questioning look before returning to his meditation. Whatever had happened was between her and the higher-ups although he suspected deeply that the moyashi was involved somewhere. Maybe he'd figure out later on what had happened.

Half an hour passed steadily by before Kanda sensed somebody moving to sit next to him. A quick peek revealed the woman copying him. "What'd you do?" Kanda questioned patiently.

"Told that jackass to go fuck himself."

There must have been more that she wasn't telling him but something told him that she had just given him the main reason why she had chosen to run and hide. "You really shouldn't make the ones that can have you locked up angry with you." Kanda informed her.

"So it's okay for them to piss people off but people lower on the food chain than them can't? That's bullshit."

"That's life."

"Well, it's stupid."

Kanda closed his eyes again before feeling as if he were being studied carefully. "What is it?" Kanda questioned.

"I was just thinking."

"Che."

"You should cut your hair. If someone were to put a dress on you then you'd look like a girl."

With dark eyes blazing, Kanda drew Mugen and began chasing after the silver-haired woman, ignoring the apologetic screams that left her lips as they ran through the castle.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

"There is no way in fucking hell I'm going back there!"

Allen rubbed his ear and sighed as he listened to Lili scream at Komui and Leverier. Next to him he could feel Kanda's hand slowly reaching for Mugen and could feel the man's glare despite it being directed at Lili. "The locals will talk to you since you're from that town originally." Komui tried to reason.

"Oh, right. They'd sooner talk to a demon before they talk to the town freak!"

"Lili, sit down and shut up." Allen sighed. "You just don't want to go because your brother and sister are still there."

"Let the town get destroyed! It'd serve all those bastards right!"

Komui sighed softly as he looked at the woman. The fury in her eyes clearly reflected the pain that she felt. "Lili, you have to understand that Allen and Kanda will need your help. You know the area better than anybody."

"Allen's been there before! He stuck his hand in the water and we both laughed while the damn priest was chasing us out of the church yelling at us for corrupting the 'Sacred Water' with our 'special gifts' as Grandma liked to call them."

Immediately Allen raised an eyebrow. "Think he's still alive?" Allen questioned.

"The crabby ones do tend to live longer than the happier ones so maybe."

Dear God… They infuriated a priest? Just what kind of trouble did they get into when they were put together? "It'll help you control your Innocence and if this is indeed the work of Innocence we can't chance the Millennium Earl getting his hands on it." Komui tried to reason.

"Lil, if we get the Innocence then there won't be anymore miracle healing." Allen offered. "So if your brother or sister do become gravely ill or severely hurt their odds of being healed immediately are gone and their chance for dying increases."

The woman eyed Allen carefully for a moment before answering, "You're a traitor."

"You're not listening to Komui's reasoning so I'm letting you know mine. No Innocence means that the ones that ultimately hurt you will have to deal with their problems like the rest of the world."

"Keeping the Innocence there means that they'll all get killed off."

"Then what about your father's grave? I'm sure that'll get destroyed too."

They watched the woman's body stiffen at the mention of her father's grave being destroyed. "You're an asshole, Allen." Lili snarled at him. "That's a low blow and you know it."

"No, I haven't even mentioned the possibility that someone actually saw what happened the day your father died and is just keeping quiet."

"What kind of jackass would be content with letting a kid take the wrap for something?" Lili screamed at him.

Certainly not for the first time or for the last, Allen was grateful for the golem around the woman's neck. "I'll tell you about my master," Allen responded simply, "when we get there."

"Bastard."

"I've heard that too." There was an almost bored tone in Allen's voice as he eyed the woman carefully. "Come on, Lili. What's the worst that can happen?"

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

"Get out of here now!"

Laughter left Allen and Lili's lips as they ran out of the church with Link and Kanda following quickly behind. "I told you the cranky ones live longer than the happy ones!" Lili shouted through her laughter.

Allen sat down on the ground as he kept laughing. "I guess it's safe to say we're not going to be able to leave through the church." Allen laughed.

Link narrowed his eyes at the two laughing teenagers before answering, "I fail to see the humor behind this whole experience. Can you two even understand the implications that will arise when Command reads the report?"

"Oh sure. Allen and I are condemned by the church here so they chased us out before we were there for thirty seconds." Lili laughed. "We tried to warn them before they shoved us through the Ark but they wouldn't listen."

Kanda watched the two for a few moments before rolling his eyes. If they wanted to be idiots then they were more than welcome to be but he was not going to laugh at the situation. "When you two idiots are done laughing it up, it would be in our best interests to get to an inn before it gets too late." Kanda informed the two teenagers.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't get your panties in a bunch, she-man."

Her mismatched eyes widened when Kanda slowly drew Mugen and pressed the blade against her throat. "Kanda!" Allen shouted. "She's just teasing!"

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't shave your head." Kanda growled at her.

"Because black hair sells better than silver, dumb ass."

Link eyed the woman carefully as Allen got up and pulled her away from Kanda. Neither one was laughing as they grabbed their bags and started walking. "Come on, guys. Let's go see the devil woman."

Allen grinned slightly. "Is that any way to speak about your sister?" Allen questioned lightly.

"Right. Let's go see Satan's bride."

"That's better."

Whatever relationship there was between Lili and her biological siblings it was clear that it was not a good one. Link just hoped that they all got out of town in one piece and with the Innocence.

* * *

lostmoonchild: And that's a wrap for this chapter! I don't know how long this story's gonna be just yet but I promise there's a semi-sweet KandaxLili moment coming up soon. That was actually kinda fun to write but anyway, read and review, flames are accepted!


	11. Chapter 11

lostmoonchild: No matter how many times I see the words "Review Alert" it still sends those really nice chills down my spine. Hehe, I actually enjoyed writing these chapters and am pleased to say that I've got chapters done for the next two or three months. And now for the moment you all have been waiting oh so patiently for... CHAPTER ELEVEN!

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM so please no suing me.

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Kanda looked at the inn that Lili was leading them towards and could see that she was deliberately slowing down. Her face told everybody that she wanted nothing to do with this place and would have been content to sleep in the streets if that meant not having to be there. "There's really no other inn around here, is there?" Allen questioned despite knowing the answer already.

"Most people are smart enough not to piss them off."

They entered the inn and shivered as warmth overcame them. Had it really been that chilly outside? "Welcome to- God damn it, Lillian! Can't you and that demon child stay the hell away from here?" A woman with blue eyes shouted. "David! The demon spawns are back!"

Allen sighed to himself as he looked at the woman and saw the absolute hate that lingered in her eyes. How long ago had it been that she had called him a demon spawn for the first time? Was it when Mana and David had gotten into an argument? Had that been part of the reason why the circus had been so quick to move out of this town? "Hello, Sarah. Yes, I'm doing fine." Lili said as she sat down at one of the tables.

"Get the hell out of here!"

"No. We need a place to stay for a few days and this is the only inn in the area."

"Get out." A man's voice ordered.

Lili sighed softly. "Yes, David, it's nice to see you too." Lili commented with fury showing in her mismatched eyes. "Business good or did your sparkling personalities chase away all the customers?"

David's green eyes narrowed in fury as he looked at his youngest sister before answering, "Who did you steal from this time? A church?" Turning to Link and Kanda he growled, "We're not responsible for those two freaks. That little bastard came rolling in on a circus so I suggest you find-"

"Mister and Miss Walker haven't done anything to warrant accusations of theft." Link informed the man.

"Miss Walker? So you actually took his last name." Sarah laughed coldly. "Thank God."

Kanda frowned as he stared at Allen and Lili, seeing that the two were fighting against their urges to start yelling. "Sarah, we're going fine. We joined an organization called the Black Order. God chose us to one of the few that fights against demons."

"God chose you? God, my damned sister, wouldn't choose somebody as insignificant as you. God would know better than to choose a little girl that murdered the only person that ever loved her." Sarah smiled coldly. "No one will ever love you, Lillian. All you are is a mistake."

"Knock it off!" Allen shouted at the woman as he wrapped his arms around Lili. "What kind of sibling talks to their little sister like that? If you knew what happened to Lili since she left this place then you'd be more sympathetic!"

Lili nestled against Allen before saying softly, "We just need a room for a couple of days. Then we'll be gone and you'll never hear from us again."

"Somehow I doubt that." Sarah snorted.

"I'll play you for a room." Allen told the woman. "One hand of poker."

David smirked slightly before answering, "I'm the poker player, boy, and I never lose."

Allen grinned slightly at the man's words. This was going to be so much fun. "Good because I don't either." Allen responded. "Scoot, Lil."

A grin spread across Lili's face as she quickly got up and stood next to Kanda, daring to rest her head on his arm. "Get off of me." Kanda growled softly.

"Now, Yuu, you're supposed to be nice to girls." Lili teased as she watched Allen and David start their game.

Before fifteen minutes was up, she was willing to bet that they'd have the nicest room in the entire inn.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

It was a frustrating thing, Innocence. He had been watching it so closely and had known about the two pieces of Innocence that had protected its hosts by will alone. Now a third had stepped forward but with Dark Matter combined with the Innocence.

The Millennium Earl was silent as he thought about the new information that was circulating. Any one of the three could be hosts to the Heart but which one? The girl with the crystallized Innocence, Allen Walker, or the one with Dark Matter with the Innocence? While he doubted that it was the latter there was still the suspicion that he had met that Host years ago.

How many had he met that had survived? It wasn't very many, he knew that much and it was proven that the one had hadn't killed was a thorn in his side. They would all need to die and their Innocence would be destroyed with their deaths. Once the Heart was gone then there would be nothing preventing him from winning his war.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

"You cheated!"

"Do you have proof?"

Lili hid the smile that had appeared on her face as she watched her brother's face turn red with anger at the pleased look that appeared on Allen's face. Proving that Allen had cheated would be impossible without admitting that he had cheated as well. "The only room available has three beds." Sarah said with a small frown.

"That's fine. Lili and I will probably share a bed anyway." Allen said brightly. "Won't we, Lili?"

"Yes."

As the four went upstairs and to their room, Kanda and Link both noticed how tightly the two "siblings" were holding onto each other. As soon as they got to their room, Lili retreated to the middle bed and laid down as Choker unwrapped itself from around her throat and Allen released Timcanpy from his suitcase. "You should have played an honest game." Link scolded Allen. "Also, sleeping in the same bed with a member of the opposite gender is immoral! You should be a gentleman and-"

"She'll sleepwalk." Allen said as he gently brushed Lili's hair from her eyes. "If she's left alone, she'll sleepwalk trying to find me. I don't want her to get hurt."

"I hardly doubt she will."

"She will." Allen said softly. "Her father's buried behind the church and was turned into an akuma by her mother. People come and go, never staying long enough to matter."

Mismatched eyes seemed to confirm Allen's words before Lili sighed and closed her eyes. "Does it matter? God knows not to keep us apart for eternity and even if He wanted to we wouldn't let Him." Lili murmured. "Neah just better remember that he's bound to the promises that you made to me as well."

"Of course. Just promise me that you won't runaway whenever I'm with you."

She knew the Fourteenth's name? Link stared at the two, seeing the tenderness reflected. "I'll never runaway from Allen… or Neah."

Those words were enough to hold her knowledgeable of the Noah clan's plans. She'd never run from Allen but she also said she'd never run from Neah. As soon as Allen surrendered to the Fourteenth, would they truly have enemies in both Allen and Lili? His gut said yes and when Lili looked at him with dark and hateful eyes, he knew that he was staring at the very enemy of God.

Allen sighed softly as he rolled over, his arm hitting the cool mattress next to him before his gray eyes shot open. The space that Lili had occupied upon their going to bed was cool to the touch, telling him that she had been gone for quite some time. A quick glance revealed that she had left her shoes behind. "Lili's gone!" Allen called to the other two men.

Kanda and Link slowly opened their eyes, noticing the panicked Exorcist as he struggled to quickly get dressed. "What's going on?" Link questioned with a raised eyebrow. "Where's Lillian?"

"_Lili_ vanished. I think she either went to her father's grave or to her hiding place." Allen said. "Kanda, you check the cemetery. I'm gonna check her place."

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Kanda grumbled to himself as he walked through the slightly chilled night. It was highly possible that she was still in the inn somewhere but Allen's eyes told him otherwise.

The moyashi was actually afraid.

His dark eyes fell on a solitary figure and saw the silver reflecting the pale moonlight ahead. "I'm scared, Daddy. I don't know why he's even bothering when even I can see that they'll kill him. If they kill him then they'll have to kill me. Running away isn't the answer, I know, but is it the only choice we'll have?" So Moyashi's theory was right. She was at the cemetery.

Kanda hid behind a tree and watched the woman, seeing the trail of tears that fell down her cheeks. "I'm confused too. Everybody says that I killed you but Mister Komui says that something must have happened that day. Now I don't know if I killed you like people around here think or if someone else killed you. Allen says that there's a clan that controls something called Dark Matter and thinks it's possible that one of them did it." A small smile spread across her face. "Do you think that's possible, Daddy? Do you think one of them came along and killed you trying to kill me? I saw two of them, you know. Just fairly recently two of them found me and one of them hurt me. He used butterflies that bit me and made it seem like he raped me. I've never seen Allen so angry. I think he'll hurt that man but I don't want to stop him. Is that terrible?"

He had known that people sometimes took solace in talking to their deceased loved ones and as he watched the scene before him, it was easy to see that she felt more love to her father than anybody else in her family. "I should be getting back. Allen might have realized by now that I'm gone. Love you, Daddy, and I hope you're doing good in heaven. Bye, Mom. Enjoy your time in hell."

"You should have informed somebody where you were going." Kanda said as the woman walked past him.

Lili stopped a moment before answering, "You were listening."

"Yes."

"I was a little girl when my father died. All I remember is that my throat was hurting that day and we had gone into town for medicine. Daddy never left me alone at the inn since that horrid woman would always start reading from the Bible trying to get whatever demon that was inside me out." Lili's eyes flickered back to him. "One minute we were talking and then the next, I was screaming and Daddy was on the ground. Things started falling apart and people got hurt whenever they tried to stop me. The next night I went to this cemetery just to be near my father when I saw my mother standing.

"She never smiled at me so when she pulled me into a hug, I wondered what was going on. Then she changed into a monster and I screamed. She was destroyed and ever since then people have been fond of claiming that I murdered my mother and father. I'm sure that when I left this hellhole people celebrated."

Kanda moved so he was standing next to her. "I don't have parents." Kanda informed her.

"They ditched you?"

"No. I was created in a lab." Why was he telling her this? "The Black Order has branches all around the world. The branch I was created in is in Asia."

Lili closed her eyes. "Kanda… What if the Order isn't what the world thinks it is? What if it's ultimately creating something more sinister than what the Earl can manage alone?"

"Do you think that?"

"I don't know."

Kanda looked at her for a moment before answering, "Let's go back, Lili. I'm sure Moyashi's already panicking because you're not there."

"Sure."

His eyes widened slightly when he felt her fingers tangle themselves around his, amazed to find that he wasn't pulling away. As they headed back to the inn, Kanda realized that she never once looked at him with fear or loathing. When he pulled his hand away from hers, he realized that after this night there would be no turning back.

* * *

lostmoonchild: Okay, yes, Kanda may be a bit OOC but my muse started jabbing at me saying something about Kanda secretly wanting someone to confide in. I don't know, half the time my muse is high on either sugar or life, whichever one. Anyway, there's the semi-sweet KandaxLili moment and I honestly have a deep loathing of Sarah and David both. I'll see you guys next week so read and review!


	12. Chapter 12

lostmoonchild: Thanks for the reviews, everybody! They made my day (mostly) and I'm in a relatively good mood today due to the fact that I can officially begin creating my Road Kamelot cosplay for the anime convention that's going to be (once again) in Rapid City this time in June of 2012. Hopefully I'll be able to go to it but we'll see what's going on when it comes to work schedules. And I actually just realized that Lili's eye color is the same as a friend of mine's since he has one green eye and one blue so it was a "holy crap..." moment which was rather funny.

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM so don't sue.

* * *

Chapter Twelve

They had thought that having Lili with them would have made people more willing to talk to them. Their reports had said that the townspeople generally kept to themselves, shunning the outside world as if thoroughly convinced that there was nothing but corruption to be found in the world outside of their town. It had been only logical, Link knew, to assume that people would be willing to talk to them if they had one of their own with them.

Unfortunately Lili hadn't been exaggerating when she told them that they'd sooner talk to a demon before they talked to her. She was the town's shame, condemned in their eyes. An oddity, one of those that had strayed and had been willingly forgotten by God.

Link's eyes flickered to Allen, seeing that the younger man was holding onto Lili's hand with his own misshapen hand. It amazed him that the white-haired boy hadn't even bothered to cover up his hand, choosing to let the world see the gift that he had been given.

Kanda frowned as he heard the whispers, watching as the people cringed away from them and slammed their doors shut as they passed. "Let's just get it." Allen said softly. "You know where it is. We don't need them."

Lili nodded slightly before giving the other two men a solemn look. "Follow me," she said softly.

They followed the young woman towards the outskirts of town and towards a cave that had a steam coming out of it. Kanda cringed, hoping desperately that swimming wouldn't be involved. "There are no akuma." Kanda stated with a frown.

"The Earl forgot about this town, I think." Lili responded. "When my mother turned my father into an akuma, it was the last time he came here."

"That doesn't mean he forgot about it." Allen told the woman as they slipped into the cave.

"Everybody holds onto their faith. They hold on so tightly they'd assume that an innocent child is a demon." She rubbed the back of her neck as if trying to force back some memory. "Sometimes I think they're grateful when someone dies. No point in bringing back someone that somebody else was grateful died."

Link frowned slightly before answering, "I'd assume that the Innocence protects itself instead of letting people wander in here."

"There's a place a little further in. No one can get it unless you know the lullaby and outsiders don't know it."

"But the townspeople do."

"And Allen and me." Lili added as if it was almost an afterthought. "I taught him since he taught me a lullaby."

"You need a lullaby to get the Innocence." Kanda stated with a frown.

Lili paused a moment before answering, "You need the lullaby to get even close to it. After that, you need something else."

"What?"

The woman shook her head slightly before answering, "Nobody's ever gotten that far. Usually by the time that anybody gets close enough to where the lullaby's needed, somebody realizes what's going on and they show up to drag the person away and try them for attempted theft."

"How many times has that happened?" Link demanded.

The woman's posture was stiff as she looked at him. "Let's just say that not even the one meant to carry the Innocence was spared. There was a boy that the Innocence willingly went to and when people found out that he had it, the Innocence was taken away from him and he was killed on the spot." A sigh left her lips. "God even forsook this town. Everybody believes so badly that there's somebody watching over them."

Allen squeezed the woman's hand tightly in reassurance. "You're okay now." Allen told her. "It's okay."

He sounded so certain that Lili wanted to believe him. "Where exactly does this stream lead to?" Link questioned. "I assume that the whole town's water supply isn't produced by this one stream."

"This stream leads to the church. There's a river nearby that fills up a lake about quarter of a mile out here."

So the stream that was in the cave lead to the church which used the "sacred water" to heal people that was otherwise on the verge of death while a river nearby provided the town with a fairly adequate water supply. The entire town's construction was fairly interesting, Link supposed, so he'd have to see if he couldn't find out more about it in the event that the Millennium Earl was indeed planning on using it to help hide akuma. Having somebody that had once been part of the town was proving the be more than helpful in a manner that none of them had truly expected.

_Do you know where the angels fall?_

_Can you hear its cries? Can you hear its call?_

_Some are nearby and others faraway_

_but in then end it'll be the Few that pay._

Kanda didn't know what the song was that Lili had started saying but he could feel something crawling over his skin as they continued to walk. Goosebumps appeared over his skin as his fingers curled around Mugen, dark eyes darting around with suspicion upon spotting the skulls that lay scattered on the floor. Dark eyes glanced down at Mugen, wondering why there was a feeling of peace that radiated from the anti-akuma weapon. Was it an effect of being so close to such a powerful Innocence or was it something else?

Whatever it was that was affecting his Innocence and him, he wasn't entirely sure that he liked it. All he knew was that it was growing stronger with each step that he took.

_There's a place only few do know_

_but no one should go_

_except the angels standing proud_

_where only the Chosen are allowed._

Allen's voice was low as he sang the second verse, his gray eyes calm. He had never given the lullaby a second thought until the moment when he felt the Innocence's barrier brushing over his skin. It was unnerving to say the least but it was also in a sense comforting. He could feel his own Innocence responding to the Innocence that seemed to fill the cave and knew that Lili and Kanda would be feeling it too.

He held tightly to Lili's hand when he felt the muscles twitch, knowing that she wanted to rub her throat. Even with Choker wrapped tightly around her neck the urge to scream when Innocence was nearby was still there. They needed to keep it hidden for as long as possible in fear of what would happen if Leverier were to find out. He already knew of the older man's attempts to get Lili to leave with him to purify her Innocence and he wasn't willing to provide more reasons.

"How much farther?" Kanda questioned with an irritated look. God only knew how long they had been walking through the twisting tunnels and he was beginning to feel a little claustrophobic.

"We're almost there. It's just beyond this wall" Lili slipped through a decent sized crack, her voice coming out from on the other side of the wall. "Just come on through. You don't have an ass, Kanda, so it should be fairly easy for you.

That damn brat. She just couldn't resist poking at him when she knew that he couldn't get a hold of her immediately. "Do you want me to shave your head?" Kanda growled as he followed Allen though.

"Just remember that black hair sells better than silver."

The man's eyes widened slightly as he looked around the large room, his eyes falling on a large crystal in the center of the room that glowed a deep green. Surrounding the crystal, much to his immediate displeasure, was water that seemed to glow the same shade of blue that adorned the back of Lili's neck. It was almost as if the cross was a result of being exposed to this water. If that was the case then the townspeople should have been pleased that their water had chosen to mark one of their own instead of assuming that the girl had been marked as condemned by God. "Well this is great. Any ideas?" Allen questioned lightly.

"Choker, off for a second." Lili murmured.

As the golem fluttered around her, Allen suddenly understood what his "sister" meant to do. "Well," said Allen brightly, "let's go swimming."

* * *

lostmoonchild: How will they get the Innocence? Well, that's for me to know and you guys to find out either next week or the week after. It depends cause my memory is pathetic. Read and review, flames will be used to heat South Dakota back up cause I wanna go riding on my days off instead of staying inside where it's warm.


	13. Chapter 13

lostmoonchild: Thanks for the reviews everybody! Yes, you guys are seeing this right. An update on Thursday instead of Friday. Truth is that I'm going in to work in the morning so I actually need to go to bed early tonight so here's a chapter today. So here's chapter thirteen!

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM so don't sue.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

"Hell. No."

Three pairs of eyes stared at the second Exorcist, seeing an even grumpier look in his eyes than normal. "Why not?" Allen questioned before suddenly looking at Lili. "You think?"

Lili nodded slightly before grinning as she jumped and threw her arms around Kanda's neck. "Kanda-bear, don't you know how to swim?" Lili questioned.

A squeal left her lips as she narrowly avoided losing her head, laughter leaving her lips as she bounded back to Allen. "Don't call me that." Kanda growled dangerously.

Giggles left her lips as Lili stared at Kanda before her eyes flickered to the glowing crystal. "We'd probably better figure out how to get this stupid Innocence out before somebody realizes what we're really up to." Lili sighed.

Allen nodded slightly in agreement. "So the Innocence is using the crystal to defend itself." Allen groaned. "Great. Lil, why don't you break it?"

"Dark Matter. Innocence would go bye-bye just as quickly as the crystal."

Kanda smirked slightly at the look on the cursed Exorcist's face before suddenly looking shocked as Lili began removing her clothes. "What do you think you're doing?" Link demanded, his voice echoing off the stone walls as his face turned pink.

"The hell's it look like I'm doing? I'm stripping."

Most women would have been modest about undressing in front of men but not this woman. Kanda glanced at Allen and saw that the younger man was fighting back laughter. "How about we try pulling it over here before you get completely naked?" Allen suggested with laughter dancing in his eyes.

"I suppose."

Link's face was still pink and steadily growing red as Lili dropped her shirt onto the ground. "Okay, oh so great brother, let's see what you can do." Lili mocked softly.

Kanda tried to make himself watch Allen but his eyes drifted back to the half naked woman before him. He could see several still angry scars on her back and wondered for a moment how exactly she had gotten them. "Shit!" Allen swore, suddenly jerking back.

Immediately Lili moved and took Allen's hand in her own, placing soft kisses on his arm and hand. "Feel better?" Lili questioned.

"Yeah. I wasn't expecting that to happen." Allen grumbled as he flexed his fingers. "Innocence must not want to leave."

"Great. Innocence with attitude."

Link frowned slightly before continuing making mental notes. He'd write them down as soon as they got back to the inn and he'd make sure to focus on the relationship that Lili and Allen shared. "Kanda, why don't you try?" Allen suggested.

"Ch."

"Leave him alone, Allen. The best way to learn how to do something might be pushing them into a situation but let's be nice and not try to kill Kanda." Lili murmured softly.

He wasn't sure whether to be insulted or not. He supposed not seeing as she wasn't forcing him to go into the water that would without a doubt result in him drowning. "We'd better go back and see if we can come up with a plan that actually works." Link informed them. "Lillian, get dressed."

Anger flashed in the woman's eyes as she glared at him. "Call me that hateful name one more time and I swear to everything that's holy _and_ unholy that I'll kill you." Lili snarled at him.

"Lili. Get dressed." Allen told her. "We'll come back tomorrow and get it."

Link watched with annoyance and Lili put her clothes back on, seeing how she immediately wrapped her arms around Allen's neck as soon as she was decent. "Why don't you just make a door here so we can go home and not have to deal with those stupid people?" Lili questioned with a small pout.

"You know the reason why."

A pout showed on the woman's face as she nuzzled his neck, feeling the soft white hairs against her face. She didn't care if anybody wanted to count this as incest, she loved Allen more than anything on the planet. "You should let me make doors too." Lili told him. "We could protect each other so much better if you let me make the doors too."

"You know there's more to it than that. I already told you."

"And I already told you that I'll kill them if they tried to kill you." There was an innocence in her eyes that made Link wonder if Lili actually knew for certain what she was saying. "I don't care if God loves you. We made a promise that God can't break."

Allen sighed as he touched her silver hair, his gray eyes staring into her questioning eyes. "I swear you're a broken toy." Allen sighed softly.

"I'm as broken as you. That's why we need each other to hold the pieces together." She hugged him tightly and gave Link a hateful glare.

Kanda rolled his eyes at the scene before him, somehow knowing that he was going to get called into Komui's office just to give an opinion regarding whether or not the two would be better off apart or together. As they went back to the inn, he could feel the woman's eyes on his back and wondered for a moment if there was something she wanted to say.

He ignored Link's comments about how it was improper for one to cling to another like that and smirked softly when he heard Lili tell Link to remove the stick that had been shoved up his butt. From what he had noticed since they had retrieved Lili, she didn't go one day without clinging to Allen in some way and trying to get her to stop clinging was just something that would take time. "I wanna break it." Lili told Allen with a sigh. "If I didn't have Choker, I know I woulda broken that Innocence. I wanna break it so badly."

"You're not going to break it." Allen reassured her.

"You're sure? I mean, without a doubt absolutely positive?"

Nice to know she felt that confident about not destroying the Innocence. "I'm positive." Allen told her with a reassuring look. "Without a doubt in my mind."

With a small nod there was a look of confidence on her face that continued until they returned to the inn where it promptly vanished without a trace.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Kanda slowly opened his eyes, trying to figure out what had woken him up. Dark eyes scanned the room and he stared when he saw that both Allen and Lili were awake. Neither one said a word to each other but still their grip on the other's shirts tightened every so often and even though he couldn't hear anything, there was still the sense that something was being said.

He looked at the gold and silver golems that rested near their respective owner's heads and saw that they were both alert and ready to go after whoever went near the two. It was almost disturbing how long the two of them could stare at each other without blinking and if he hadn't been watching, he would have sworn that neither one was breathing. They were just so still that it was disturbing.

Kanda was silent as he looked at Lili and silently studied her pale face as she slowly blinked. What was it they were doing? Were they having some silent conversation that was only for them to know about? Now he wished he could actually hear what wasn't being said aloud.

The two smiled softly to each other as their eyes closed and their breaths evened out as sleep overtook them. Even after he returned to his own bed, Kanda turned his head slightly and watched the two siblings until just before dawn when his own mind settled down enough to let him sleep once more.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Women, Kanda decided as he went downstairs for breakfast, were too loud. Already he could hear Lili and Sarah screaming at each other. From what he was gathering already, the elder sister didn't approve of what the younger sister was doing with her life. "There are other ways to serve God!" Sarah was screaming at Lili. "Become a nun! Devote yourself to the faith!"

"God doesn't exist to me!" Lili shouted back. "Why should I devote myself to someone that doesn't exist!"

"Don't you dare think I haven't heard about the Black Order, you little ingrate!"

It took Kanda moment to realize that Link and Allen were each standing by the stairs, neither one daring to get involved. "If I had a choice in the matter, I'd be long gone from them right now!" It was almost remarkable at how innocent she seemed as her cheeks turned red from the anger she so clearly felt.

"You have a choice!"

"No I don't! You want to know why I've got this stupid cross on the back of my neck and why things always get destroyed whenever I scream? It's because of this stupid thing called Innocence!" Lili shouted at her sister. "God made it and it was scattered all around the world! Some of us are unfortunate enough to be born with it in our bodies!"

_Slap!_

Lili's eyes widened as she felt the stinging sensation on her cheek, her hands immediately going up to her throat as she felt the urge to scream building up within her but it felt different then all the times before. Now it felt like burning, like somebody was shoving a hot iron down her throat. Choker was going to break. She was going to break Choker so soon and everybody was going to die.

As if sensing her thoughts, Allen suddenly grabbed the woman's wrist and pulled her out of the inn, running as fast as they both could go. When they got to the stream, he tore Choker off of Lili's neck and pushed her head close to the water just as the screams began tearing from her lips. He paid no attention to Link and Kanda when they caught up, uncaring as Link began shouting for Lili to stop.

Drops of blood dripped from her lips as her screaming continued and continued dripping from her lips even after her screams had stopped. Allen rubbed the woman's back and held her close to him, pressing her head against his chest. He knew his own heart was racing but he couldn't decide whether it was from the adrenaline or from the fear that had arisen at the realization that the ache within her throat had been different. "Hush now. Shh, it's okay." Allen murmured softly. "We'll leave tonight. We'll get the Innocence and we'll leave. You'll never have to come back here again."

"I wanna hurt them so badly."

"I know."

"Just let me please. Just say the word and I'll hurt them enough for the two of us. I'll hurt that Tyki that hurt you and anybody else that's with the Noah. I'll hurt them just for you."

Her words were pleading for him to let her hurt somebody, to let her be free from the constant pain she felt. "I want you to promise me something if you ever come across one of them." Allen told her. "I want you to promise me that you'll run as fast as you can away from them."

"Walker! Direct orders say that-"

"I promise." Lili confirmed with a small nod. "Above God and beyond man."

"Okay. Let's go get that Innocence."

* * *

lostmoonchild: And that's a wrap until next week! I had fun writing this chapter and hopefully that shows. Read and review, I'll see you guys next week!


	14. Chapter 14

lostmoonchild: Thanks for the reviews, everybody! Yes, the song in chapter 12 is something I just made up. I would have updated earlier today but I immediately zonked upon getting home this morning. For a couple hours I actually thought I was gonna have to get my hands on another computer since I was having internet issues and of course the solution was so painfully obvious that it was a "should have thought of it before" moment but now everything's plugged in so there's no issues. Now here's chapter fourteen of "Scream" so I hope you guys enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM so don't sue.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

In theory the method they'd use to get the Innocence was fairly simple and they should have thought of it the day before. Like with most plans, however, simplicity was often overlooked until everything else failed. "What makes you think it'll work?" Kanda questioned as he leaned against the cave wall.

"Push comes to shove, Kanda-bear, we'll have Allen hold onto you while you jump over and slice the damn thing in half." Lili said as she sat down by the deep blue water.

They listened as she began singing softly, the water rippling softly as Choker and Timcanpy fluttered around anxiously. Kanda's dark eyes darted to the gold and silver golems as they moved around the barrier, occasionally pushing against the weakening barrier. Innocence had a will of its own, that much had been proven with Lenalee and the moyashi, Kanda noted, so perhaps it wasn't too much of a stretch for Innocence that was uptight about being discovered and brought back.

When Choker and Timcanpy were able to break through, Allen immediately wrapped the white bands of Innocence around the large crystal before pulling as hard as he could just as Choker fluttered to the base when Lili gave a scream, successfully breaking the bottom. So the scientists had known what they were doing when they developed that golem.

As soon as the crystal fell onto the ground, Kanda sliced through it and stared when they saw the glowing piece. He picked it up just as Choker wrapped itself firmly around Lili's throat, pressing into the soft flesh. "Retrieval of Innocence, success." Link stated as Allen pulled Lili to her feet and pressed his forehead against hers.

"You okay, Lil?" Allen murmured softly, his breath warm against her lips.

"Tired."

He smiled softly before murmuring something in her ear that caused the woman to nod slightly. "What did you tell her?" Link demanded as they left the cave.

Allen gave him a secretive smile until they got outside where Lili promptly crawled onto Allen's back and wrapped her legs around his waist, burying her face in the crook of his neck. "Be sure to hide it, Kanda-bear." Lili said, her voice muffled. "They're gonna be pissed when they realize what happened."

"Let them." Allen responded. "Sarah had no right hitting you like that."

"David's gonna punch me before we leave. You'll punch him back, right?"

"Yes."

While it was tempting to go after the woman whenever she called him "Kanda-bear" there was no honor in going after a woman that was too tired to walk herself. He didn't know how much of her Innocence she had used when screaming into that stream but she had pushed it a bit if she was bleeding. Add on the amount of Innocence that she used to soothe the barrier to let them through just to scream to break the crystal, he wasn't truly surprised that she was exhausted.

It didn't take much for him to see that Link was already working through his reports and knew that the whole "above God and before man" promise was going to cause some trouble. Only the serious promises, the ones that neither one wanted to be broken no matter what the situation, were spoken with those words. He didn't need to have known them for years to know and understand that. He didn't need that kind assurance like they did and yet… he was jealous. The world had tried to tear the two apart and they had let it seem like the world had won but now they were proving that they had been victorious. The world had failed unlike when he and Alma had been torn apart.

It took him a moment to realize that someone had grabbed onto his jacket and frowned when he saw that Lili was holding onto him and staring at him. Allen looked uncomfortable, mumbling something about how Lili had forced him over. "What?" Kanda growled gruffly.

Lili blinked a couple of times before answering, "Just thought you might want someone to hold on to."

Kanda pulled away, his dark eyes narrowing slightly in response. "I don't need anybody." Kanda growled.

There was doubt in her eyes as Lili wrapped her other arm around Allen's neck but she didn't call his bluff. The look on her face simply told him that she understood and for a moment, Kanda wished she'd reach for him once more. As soon as that wish had come, however, it had gone and he was content with the safety of his own comfort zone.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

As he predicted there was trouble raised up from the contents of Link's reports although he couldn't really say that he wished the two hadn't started grinning when the act of being chased out of a church had been brought up. Couldn't anybody other than him see that those two idiots didn't really care one way or another? "This is no laughing matter!" Leverier shouted at them.

"Sure it is." Lili responded. "We warned you, you didn't listen, and now you're bitching because there's evidence proving that we didn't lie when we warned you guys."

"Then Walker punched one of the inn's owners before your departure!"

Allen shrugged slightly, Lili's head moving with his shoulder. "If you saw a man hitting a girl you'd punch him too." Allen responded. "It's not like he liked us anyway."

"If there's Innocence in that area that suddenly appears again, any member of the Black Order will no longer be welcome."

"Outsiders aren't wanted anyway, you stupid bastard." Lili's eyes were hard and cold as she looked at him. "If you want to yell at us, yell at us for a reason that's actually worth yelling about."

His face turned bright red as he glared at the woman. "Then how about your little promise to run away from the Noah?" Leverier challenged.

"Why the hell _shouldn't_ I run? Give me a reason that doesn't involve your beloved creator of all things." Lili responded. "You can say your reason but I've already promised. It's stronger than your almighty creator and no man can break it."

Arguing was pointless seeing the absolute conviction that the two held. Komui sighed softly as he stared at the two, understanding full well that the outside world wasn't quite accepted into what world the two of them shared. "You two realize that we need to start considering having you two on separate missions." Komui told them.

"Wait. What?" Instead of it being Lili that asked, it was Allen. "Komui, you can't-"

"Allen, don't argue. Please." There was a weariness in his eyes that told Allen that arguing was out of the question for the time being.

"Okay. C'mon, Lil, let's get some food."

"Sure."

After confirming that they were no longer needed, Kanda left Komui's office and watched as the two raced towards the kitchen with their golems following behind. Tch, they were such children and yet he couldn't help but envy how carefree they seemed to be. If he had been given a normal birth, would he have been like them? God he hoped not or else he'd have to kill himself. With a shake of his head, Kanda retreated to the sanctity of his room knowing that no one would bother him.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Choker's wings fluttering through the air was beginning to become as familiar to her as a heartbeat. Lili smiled faintly as she pushed the silver golem back before having Choker flutter back to her just to nestle against her cheek before she pushed it away again. She didn't want to admit that the golem was growing on her. People came and people went, but the scars always remained. "They don't get it, Choker." Lili sighed as the golem rested on her fingers. "I don't know how we can make them understand. Maybe they can't be made to understand. I don't know."

Choker nuzzled her cheek in a clear attempt to sooth whatever questions and doubts she may have been having. Maybe it wasn't so bad having a golem that had personality after seeing what those generic golems were like. Freaky little things having no personality. It was wrong beyond most things she could think of. "C'mon, Choker, time to go inside."

Lili closed her eyes as she quietly got up a chill going down her spine. As Choker wrapped around her neck, she rubbed the blue cross on the back of her neck in an attempt to soothe what feelings were beginning to stir. Was it right, she wondered, for their almighty creator to allow the Innocence that she carried within her body to have been corrupted? God seemed to favor some but left those that the Innocence had chosen to fend for themselves.

They were soldiers in this war and there seemed to be only a few that even saw Exorcists as human beings. It wasn't fair. None of them had ever asked for anything like this. Where had their rights as living beings gone? Were they nothing more than animals to be sent to slaughter?

She could feel Choker's grip on her throat tighten slightly as feelings of anger grew within her. Staying here was out of the question. She needed to get the hell away from this place! Allen would find her. He'd always find her no matter where she went but she needed to get away from them.

Taking a deep breath, the woman went inside completely determined to escape by the only means she could immediately think of. Through the Ark.

* * *

lostmoonchild: And that's a wrap until next week. I'll either update early Friday or sometime on Saturday since I've gotta work next Friday. Either way I plan on trying to get next week's chapter up for your entertainment. Read and review!


	15. Chapter 15

lostmoonchild: Ohayo! Yes, it's Friday and I'm updating yet again. Anybody that actually knew my updating habits before scared yet? Hopefully not cause I'm not trying to be scary yet. Anyway, thanks for the reviews! I promise nothing terrible's gonna happen... well, nothing too terrible. Here's the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM so don't sue.

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

He wasn't surprised to learn that she had run away. He was just surprised that she had waited for so long before making her first escape. "I want to know where she is!" Leverier shouted at him. "I know that you made her promise to run from whoever you said to run away from. You told her to run from the Black Order, didn't you?"

Allen looked patiently at the man before answering, "I didn't tell her to run. As I'm sure you already know, I haven't been anywhere near Lili since an hour after we got back."

"There's been reports that she was seen entering the Ark."

There was satisfaction of Leverier's face as he watched Allen's form stiffen slightly. The boy knew something and if he kept it a secret then that would be grounds for heresy and he knew that Allen knew it. It was just a question of what did he feel the most loyalty to? "Then she's somewhere in the Ark." Allen stated simply.

"There's something you're not telling me, boy."

For years he had worked on his poker face and Allen couldn't have been more grateful for it than he was now. As he looked at Leverier, he could see all the subtle threats that were being made. If the older man thought he was going to be intimidated so easily then he had another thing coming to him. "Lili doesn't believe in God. There's no reason for her to be here serving a power she doesn't believe exists." Allen stated simply. "Innocence or not, she'll do what she wants."

"If she doesn't come back here then you'll be the one that pays!"

"If I'm the one that pays then everybody else will too." Allen responded. "Lili will hear and she'll be upset. I don't know if you've noticed but she's not the happiest and I won't put it past her to make everybody see how upset she is."

"Then bring her back."

"I'm not the one who told her to leave. She decided when to leave and she'll decide if and when she comes back."

There was such conviction in his voice that it was painfully clear that he wasn't about to tell how Lili had gotten onto the Ark or even if she was able to use it. "I see. Then you won't complain if we have the Ark searched." Leverier stated simply.

"Go ahead."

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Allen was silent as he laid on his bed, gray eyes staring up at the ceiling. What had pushed Lili to take off? _"You should let me make doors too." Lili told him. "We could protect each other so much better if you let me make the doors too."_

The words then had made so much sense and he had tried to warn her what that particular ability would bring down upon them both. He closed his eyes as he felt something like soft fingers brushing against his skin, somehow knowing that Lili was using the Ark. So some of the Fourteenth's abilities had been given to Lili. That was great. _"Do you think I'm going to let the opportunity pass me by?" _Allen heard Neah question.

"Leave her alone." Allen whispered.

"_She chose for herself. Now if one of you dies, I can still go to the other."_

"Not if she's dead too. You're still bound to the promises I made to her."

The feeling of fingers brushing against his skin continued as the hour wore on. So she was creating her own room to hide from the Black Order when escape became impossible. What would it look like, he wondered. He couldn't see her being content with a room that held only a piano and a few bits of furniture. No, she'd probably go with something that had water and wouldn't break so easily. That sounded like his Lili.

He envisioned a field of flowers with a waterfall in one area. Behind the waterfall would be a door that would lead from wherever she was to that one room. That would be her personal door that she alone could open. Against one wall there'd be another door that anybody could open. It'd be that door that she could lock on a whim to prevent others but he could open that door as well as a door that led to the Fourteenth's room.

The skies… would blend between night and day. In the center where night and day met, the moon and sun would become one entity. There'd be no dawn, no dusk. Time would mean nothing within that room but safety would be provided from the outside world. If she wanted, he imagined, she could watch what was going on within the Ark just like he could from the Fourteenth's room.

A sudden gasp left his lips as he felt as if he had just been hit, his gray eyes opening quickly. She was done. The room, that universe, had been created and she was ensuring that he'd never be able to open _her_ door. He could open any door to that one room but it would be the one door behind the waterfall that he would never open. "If that's how you want it, Lili." Allen murmured. "I'm not going to object. It's your room."

He closed his eyes and yawned softly, suddenly feeling tired. Something told him that between his Innocence and Lili's creation of her room on the Ark, he was going to be tired for the next few days.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Three days passed with no signs of Lili. If it wasn't for the feeling of fingers brushing against his skin that would suddenly send chills down his spine, Allen was fairly certain he would have been worried sick. Food was going missing from the kitchen much to Jerry's immediately displeasure but he couldn't blame Allen. "Flower's gonna be working in the kitchen for a month once she shows up again." Lavi stated with an amused look. "Jerry's getting pissed."

"If I knew where she was, I'd drag her out." Allen responded.

It was true too. If he knew for certain _which_ room she had chosen as hers and if he was allowed into the Ark to check, he'd be sure to start looking. "Komui wants you, Master Exorcist." One of the Finders said upon joining with the group.

He was beginning to get tired of people thinking that he was hiding the woman. They didn't always run each other's plans by the other so neither one would get into trouble for telling the truth. "You wanted to see me, Komui?" Allen questioned, noting that Leverier wasn't in the room.

"I've been thinking. We need to find Lili before anybody else does." Komui looked serious. "Come on, Allen." "Where are we going?"

"Into the Ark."

He was almost wishing that Komui hadn't come along. There was an eagerness on the man's face that was making him worry about being left in the Ark for any amount of time. "Lili." Allen called, his eyes darting over the numerous screens.

Suddenly Lili's face popped up on one of the screens, her mismatched eyes dancing happily through the damp hair that clung to her forehead. "Hey, Allen! What'cha doing?" Lili questioned happily. "You in your room?"

Somehow he knew that she'd refer to the Fourteenth's room as his. "Yes, Lili, we're in the Fourteenth's room." Allen said patiently.

"Hello, Lili." Komui called.

"Komui! Neat, you guys came!" A frown appeared on her face. "My room's not done yet. It's still missing something."

"Why don't you come to the Fourteenth's room so we can talk?" Komui suggested. "There's quite a few people worried about you."

Her smile reappeared as she nodded slightly. "Maybe I can get some ideas off of Allen's room. Not putting a stupid piano in my room though. Something smaller, I think." Lili commented thoughtfully. "See you in a minute!"

They waited patiently before a door opened up and Lili shot through, immediately tackling Allen and sending them both into the couch. The door closed immediately behind her, preventing them from seeing what waited beyond. "You're in a good mood." Allen commented as he pushed her off of him.

"My room's almost done."

"That's good. You gonna let us see it?"

"Nope."

Komui raised an eyebrow at the woman, seeing that she was quickly growing frustrated. "Something's missing and I don't know what! Right now all I really need to do is think of that lullaby and it opens up but I need something in my room and I don't know what!" There was frustration showing on her features as she racked her brain trying to figure out what was missing.

"Don't worry. We'll figure it out but right now you need to come back." Allen grinned slightly. "You've got Jerry irritated from all the food snatching you've been doing."

"I was gonna starve if I didn't eat and if I went out while everybody was awake then that prick with the stick shoved up his ass was gonna lock me up or something!" She rubbed her face against Allen's chest. "I don't want to be locked up, Allen. I don't like the way I feel when there's something on my neck. They're just taking care of the Innocence but if it's locked up then that Dark Matter stuff starts up and it hurts worse when those inhibitors are finally taken off."

Komui listened to the young woman's words, hearing the pain and desperation in her voice. That explained why she tended to keep Choker off of her when she knew full well she should have been wearing the golem. "Komui, isn't there some way to make it so Lili's not hurting from the Dark Matter?" Allen asked.

"Choker's design was ultimately designed to address the Dark Matter issue as well." Komui told them.

"Then Choker's broken." Lili responded. "It hurts when Choker's on but if I don't have Choker around my neck then it hurts because the Innocence is trying to take out the Dark Matter." She rested her head against Allen's neck. "Either way it hurts. God can't be that cruel, right? God let my Innocence get corrupted and if there's any attempts to get rid of the Dark Matter, it'll kill me."

Komui sighed softly as he touched the young woman's hand, his eyes meeting hers. "We'll find a way to make it so there's no pain. You just need to be patient and have faith that we'll find it." Komui told her. "Can you do that?"

"I'll try. If that prick so much as attempts any experiments of his own, I'm gone and you'll have to kill me just to bring me back."

Somehow he didn't doubt that. Komui nodded in understanding before reaching towards her. "Let's go back. Everybody's worried about you." Komui told her.

As Allen watched her reach for Komui's hand, he couldn't help but feel proud of her. By accepting Komui's help she was taking another step towards the person he knew she could be. Smiling brightly, he stood up and pulled his "sister" to her feet. As their eyes met, he knew that she was trusting them to make things okay for her. It'd just be a question of how and he knew that she'd be as patient as possible just for the chance to go through one day without discomfort.

* * *

lostmoonchild: I promise there will be KandaxLili fluff coming up. There's even moments that I was grinning through and I blame one of the episodes for it. Okay, I could technically blame two or more episodes for any situations Kanda may or may not find himself in. Anyway, read and review!


	16. Chapter 16

lostmoonchild: Thanks for the reviews everybody! I was gonna update yesterday thinking that I had to work today but turns out that I don't have to work until Wednesday so I'll update next Thursday so you all can have your next chapter next week. Sadly I think that Kanda and Lili arguing with each other is the only way that they'll ever have fluffy moments except for the few and far between moments when there's no arguing or struggles for dominance. Oh well, I don't think Kanda would ever show much affection any other way so their little spats work just fine.

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM so don't sue.

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

Early morning was always the best time to get training in since very rarely was anybody up which allowed him to be able to have time in peace. There was no stupid rabbit to contend with, no moyashi to fight with. There was just peace and quiet.

At least that's what Kanda thought before he saw the silver-haired woman sitting on a floor with a bowl in front of her. What was she doing up this early anyway? Wasn't it against some rule that most of the human race shared about getting up before dawn?

Kanda was silent as he watched, stiffening slightly when he heard the sounds begin to leave her lips. Her brows furrowed as she concentrated with such an intensity that seemed almost surreal before she fell silent and fell backwards with a frustrated groan as Choker wrapped its wings around her neck. "One of these days, Choker, someone's gonna decide to stop fucking around with innocent people." Lili commented as she stared up at the ceiling. "What'cha think? Try again?"

The golem must have indicated that she should try again since it got off of her neck and started flying around as she started again. How could she keep going even though she was always in pain? He knew that he wasn't one to talk but it was a well-placed observation. "If you're going to watch then you might as well come out and watch in the open, Kanda-bear." Lili commented patiently.

Irritation crossed the man's features as he stepped out, noticing that she was watching him with one eye closed. "You're going to die here if you keep that idiocy up." Kanda growled at her.

"Rather die by a sword than by something as stupid as this." Lili smiled at him. "You're up early."

"Training."

"Ah."

He withdrew Mugen and calmly went through his routines, barely caring that he was being watched. His dark eyes suddenly widened in shock when he suddenly found himself soaking wet. As he spun around, he glared at the grinning woman that held the tilted bowl in her hands. "You have until the count of three to run before I kill you." Kanda growled. "One."

Lili took a step back, clearly seeing that he was serious. "Two."

"Come on, Kanda-bear, it was just a-"

"Three."

The two Exorcists ran through the halls, one determined to escape while the other had murder reflecting in his eyes. Kanda leapt and tackled the woman, sending them both rolling across the floor until he had her pinned beneath him. "Let me go or I'll scream." Lili threatened.

"You won't. You don't want to admit that you got caught by anybody." Kanda responded, his breath warm against her lips.

Lili flinched slightly as the cold water dripped from Kanda's hair onto her face. At that moment she wondered if it wasn't possible to hate anybody more than she hated him at that moment. How dare he start picking apart her brain without her permission? "You're a bastard, Yuu Kanda." Lili hissed.

"Tch, like you're better."

"I'm not the one that goes getting pissy just because someone wants to include them and show them that they're friends!"

Her eyes widened as Kanda's lips suddenly pressed against hers and she opened her mouth in shock. Taking advantage of the situation, Kanda pressed his tongue into her mouth and smirked to himself when she began to respond. Suddenly pulling away, he looked down at her and saw the blush forming across her cheeks. His eyes fell on her now reddened lips and forced himself to ignore the temptation. "If you do that again, I'll kill you." Kanda growled forcefully.

"If that's your idea of killing," Lili prodded, "I'd hate to see what your idea of sex is."

A blush formed on his cheeks as Kanda pulled back, adjusting his clothes as Lili slowly got up. "Baka." Kanda grumbled.

"That's the second time you've called me that and you've never once told me what 'baka' means."

Kanda smirked slightly before answering, "If you really want to know, baka, you'll have to make me tell you."

As she watched him walk back towards his room, Lili growled in frustration. That bastard was going to tell her whether he liked it or not and when he did, she was going to slap him senseless. Now, who other than Kanda spoke Japanese? Furrowing her eyebrows in concentration, Lili began walking around determined to figure out who else knew the language.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

The air whistled as Kanda furiously went through his routine. What in the hell had he been thinking? He was an Exorcist, not some hormone driven teenager! That stupid girl wasn't even remotely pretty! She's been nothing more than a pain in his side ever since she came into the picture!

Soft pants left his lips as he thought about the woman trying to convince himself that he didn't care in the least. He would have convinced himself that he didn't care if his thoughts didn't keep wandering back to her baffled eyes and reddened lips._ She tastes like strawberries and vanilla._ Kanda mused slightly to himself before he slapped himself across the head. No! He couldn't be attracted to that walking disaster waiting to happen! They would never work! His life was too short to even think about having a relationship. _So is hers. She's has a parasitic Innocence remember? Add the Dark Matter and Fourteenth into the equation and you two will be dying about the same time._

Kanda growled softly to himself, trying to think of any plausible explanation as to why a relationship between them would never work. What if she wanted kids, huh? There was nothing to indicate that he'd even be able to sire any! _Did she give you any clues that kids were what she wanted?_ No, but weren't kids what any woman wanted? Something to nurture and fuss over? Then again she didn't really fuss over anybody. She just clung to Allen and seemed to be content with the idea of being with him.

"_Kanda… What if the Order isn't what the world thinks it is? What if it's ultimately creating something more sinister than what the Earl can manage alone?"_

What would have given her that impression? Komui had even told them that she had always fled from anybody that was associated with the Black Order. Then they had used Allen as bait knowing that she wouldn't run away from him. She'd run to him long before she ever ran away from him.

"_I'll never runaway from Allen… or Neah."_

She'd follow Allen without any doubts in her mind, even if he were to surrender to the Fourteenth. Nothing would change that. Even if he did decide to pursue her, he knew absolutely nothing about the inner workings of the female mind that wasn't Lenalee. There was absolutely no guarantee that their relationship would even last for very long. If they didn't break up then one of them would die.

For the first time in his life, Kanda realized that he knew absolutely nothing about relationships but he'd be damned before he went and asked anybody anything. No, he'd leave the whole subject alone and hopefully it'd wither away long before he did.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Lavi tried to tell himself that it was just fascination with the sheer amount of food that Allen could pack away without gaining a pound when in truth he knew full well that it was something else. He remembered the days when all it had taken was an attractive woman and he had been fairly certain that he had been drawn to Lili. Now that he actually stopped to think about it, he had just been drawn to the cursed Exorcist that sat across the table from him.

Damn denial. He wasn't going to say it was love at first sight but it had been _something_ at first sight. Interest maybe? Fascination? Everybody had been making such a huge fuss over the boy that he couldn't help but be curious about the so-called "destroyer of time" and had wanted to see for himself. Of course has luck would have had it, he ended up meeting Allen after his eye had gotten injured and the boy was shaken up over the idea of not being able to detect akuma.

It took courage and strength, Lavi noted, to be able to look at the souls that dwelled within the akuma. He had been put off his lunch at the sight but still Allen seemed to be used to the sight. Maybe he was seeing as he had been cursed at what? Ten? Twelve? In any case it was safe to say that Allen had gotten plenty of time to adjust to the sight before him.

If the panda knew what he was thinking then Lavi was fairly certain that they'd leave sooner than what they were thinking. The old panda was just too old to take on a new apprentice and they both knew it. No, it would just be better to leave any feelings for Allen alone and be content with the white-haired boy's company. Besides, it wasn't like Allen liked guys too but then again he hadn't really given any opinions about women. In fact, he barely even seemed to notice them.

Unbidden hope grew in the redhead's chest as he began eating again, keeping a solitary green eye focused on the white-haired boy as he began working on his dessert. There was still hope and maybe he could try to find out where the boy's preferences lay. Now who would have some general idea…

With a sudden idea, Lavi began shoveling his food into his mouth determined to hunt down the one person in the whole place that would have an idea. He just hoped that she wouldn't decide to suffocate him just for asking.

* * *

lostmoonchild: And that's a wrap until next week! _**In my profile there's a poll regarding an idea that I'm planning on putting into the story.**_ It's regarding Leverier and I hope you guys will take a minute out of your day to leave your opinion. Read and review!


	17. Chapter 17

lostmoonchild: I'm back and thanks for the reviews! I personally see Lavi as being bisexual or at least gay only for Allen. Personally I think that Allen could turn a straight guy gay if he tried but it's Allen so he more than likely wouldn't. Right, since I'm tired (got up early this morning and it wasn't to watch the royal wedding) I'm gonna get started and hope you guys enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM so don't sue.

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

If there was one place Lavi expected to find the woman then he'd have to say the library was his best bet. The woman seemed to prefer silence when things started to get stressful and at the moment he supposed she wasn't too pleased with Link for whatever reason. Since Link was always near Allen, she was going to steer clear of Allen for a few hours just to keep everybody from harassing the cursed exorcist. "Flower!" Lavi said happily when he found the woman curled up in a chair with a book on her lap.

"You throw me over your shoulder and drag me to the science department so help me I'll shatter your leg bones." Lili threatened, her mismatched eyes never leaving her book.

The redhead grinned as he sat down next to her, peering at the book she was reading. "That's a good book. Didn't think you were into history though." Lavi commented.

"Ye who does not know thy history is bound to repeat it." Lili responded patiently. "What do you want?"

Lavi grinned and waited until she closed the book before asking, "Do you know if Allen's into guys or girls?"

His question was met with a blank stare that was undecipherable. "Is that all you wanted to find out?" Lili questioned patiently as she returned to her book.

"Come on, Flower! You can't tell me that you're not the least bit curious."

"I can tell you that because I don't care if he wants to have a guy or a girl as a partner." Lili responded. "He's always been my Allen and I don't care if he gets a hard on for a guy or girl."

Lavi gave the woman a questioning look before answering, "I saw that you and Yuu have been getting friendly with each other. He doesn't act human for just everybody, you know."

A small twitch told him that he had hit a nerve. Just a little more pushing and he'd be able to get her to tell him if she knew. "You're an idiot." Lili replied calmly.

"You can't tell me you don't want to know the reason why he's acting human. I mean, normally he acts all cold and is an ice prince but whenever you're around he actually acts somewhat like a normal human."

"Men never made sense to me so why should I care what Kanda thinks of me?"

"I saw your little kiss in the hall earlier today. He doesn't go making those faces for just anybody you know and I'm fairly certain that other people would love to hear about the grumpy Yuu Kanda being smitten by a very unique woman."

Lili frowned slightly as she looked at the redhead. Something on his face just said that he would be talking to somebody else before too long if she didn't pay some attention to him. "What do I got to do to make you keep your trap shut?" Lili questioned patiently.

"Tell me if Allen's into guys or girls."

"Why don't you just find out yourself?"

"Come on, Lili! I like the guy and I don't want to mess up our friendship."

The woman rolled her eyes, muttering something about idiots. "Look, Allen's like a brother to me and I don't care if you want to pursue him."

"If he's attracted to guys."

"You look enough like a girl. I don't think he'll care."

Lavi stared at her with a shocked expression, trying to figure out if she was just trying to get rid of him. "Aw, c'mon. You know you wanna see Allen happy." Lavi said with a grin. "Besides, Allen's the one that looks more like a girl."

"Doesn't mean he's going to bottom."

Immediately his interest perked. "You've seen two guys…" Lavi trailed off letting the words hang between them.

"Yes."

"When-"

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you. Not that the idea isn't appealing at the moment."

"Just tell me if he's into guys or not!"

Lili looked at Lavi for a moment before answering, "You're a pest. Fine. Maybe. He's not sure but there is someone that he likes."

"Who?"

"Not saying. If you want to know then I suggest you start trying to find out cause I'm not getting caught in the middle of whatever may happen between the two of you."

Lavi sighed a little as he looked at the woman. "You're absolutely convinced that I'm going to keep quiet about what happened between you and Yuu." Lavi stated.

"If you say a word about it I'm pretty sure Kanda will kill you then deny anything had happened."

"What would you do?" The urge to start courting danger was beginning to overtake him.

"Tie you down and make sure that you're incapable of ever reproducing or sticking anything up my brother's ass."

Lavi's face paled considerably as he looked at the woman, trying to determine if she was being serious or not about the threat. So far he had yet to see her go through with any threats but no one was willing to chance her actually going through with it. "Fine. I'll keep quiet since you've offered up that valuable bit of information." Lavi conceded with a small nod.

"Lavi?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know what 'baka' means?"

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Experience told him that if he ignored the stupid rabbit there was no promise that he'd be left alone. Experience also told him that if he so much as acknowledged the retarded rabbit's antics that they'd be worse later on. Either way Kanda knew that he was going to be annoyed before five minutes was up. "So you kissed Lili, huh?"

Lavi jumped back against the wall, gulping as he felt the cold metal against his throat and saw the furious look in Kanda's eyes. "Do you have a death wish, you retarded rabbit?" Kanda growled dangerously.

"Not at the moment. I just wanted to know if she's a good kisser. That blush you two had on your faces after you swapped spit seemed to say that you both have been practicing."

The redhead's muscles stiffened as he felt the cold metal biting into his skin, telling him that he was now officially treading on dangerous ground. "If you so much as say another word, there is going to be a vacant place where your head used to be." Kanda threatened.

"It's nothing to get embarrassed about. It's perfectly natural to kiss the person you like. I mean, hell, you act almost _human_ when she's around." Lavi's eyebrow wiggled slightly. "Hoping to get a little romance going with her? Better snatch her up quick cause there's guys already trying to put the moves on her."

Kanda shoved away from Lavi before storming out of the room, his thoughts racing. There was no way that Lavi could be serious, right? This was just one of his stupid jokes and if he went ahead and fell for it then he was going to find himself with a permanently red face. "Tch, baka usagi." Kanda grumbled before stopping when he saw Lili talking to one of the Finders.

He darted behind a corner and listened to the sound of her laughter. Choker must have been on her, he noted, since he never heard her laughing without the golem. What was she laughing about? "I can't honestly say I've done that. Sounds like fun though." Lili laughed.

"I know a guy that has one. I'm sure he'd let me borrow it for an afternoon."

"That'd be nice."

"I also know this quiet place. Very romantic."

Kanda frowned as he walked around the corner and grabbed the woman's arm before pulling her away from the Finder. Jealousy burned within him as he pulled her to his room and slammed the door behind them. "Kanda! What the hell was that for?" Lili shouted at him.

"You are _not_ going on any dates!" Kanda growled.

"Who in the hell died and made you the bastard who tells me what I can and can't do?"

He shoved her against the wall and held her wrists above her head. "Because you're mine, damn it. If I so much as see anybody touching you that I know isn't going to attempt to get you into their bed, I'm going to kill them and remind you why you're mine!" Kanda told her, his voice low and warning. "Do I make myself clear?"

Lili's eyes narrowed at him as she glared. "I may be a woman, Yuu Kanda, but I am not anybody's property!" Lili shouted at him. "Either let me go or I swear I'll scream!"

"You won't."

"Says who?"

He shoved his lips against her, feeling the woman stiffen beneath him. He lightly bit her lips and smirked when she gasped softly. "Says me." Kanda growled as he nipped her jaw and neck. "It's not like you didn't enjoy this position the last time."

Fog started to cloud her mind as Lili felt Kanda's teeth against her skin, fighting against the excitement that was growing within her. "You're… You're not- Ah!" Her voice stopped when he found a relatively sensitive spot on her neck.

Kanda smirked slightly as his free hand traced over her body, feeling the muscles twitch beneath the woman's clothing. "I'm not what?" Kanda questioned, his dark eyes dancing with excitement.

It was hard to think with his hand finding every sensitive spot on her body. "Stop." Lili pleaded softly.

"You're mine." Kanda growled softly as he made her look at him. "I don't care if you and the moyashi want to hold onto each other but if I ever see you flirting with anybody else, I swear you'll regret it."

She distantly remembered her father telling her that she shouldn't ever stick around if a guy threatened or mistreated her in any way. Yet as she stared at Kanda through half-lidded eyes, she found herself being drawn towards the idea of danger. "You're just lucky I don't feel like screaming or you'd get your ass kicked." Lili managed to whisper.

Kanda smirked slightly before murmuring in Japanese, his breath warm against the shell of her ear, "You belong to me and I'll kill whoever you so much as attempt to be with."

The words had no meaning to her but the tone of his voice as he spoke the foreign words was enough to send liquid heat into her lower abdomen. "No fair. Speaking Japanese when I don't understand it." Lili whispered shakily.

"Just nod and agree." Kanda murmured.

"Daddy always told me to never agree to what I don't understand or haven't heard."

"Somehow I doubt you'll disagree. Now nod."

As she slowly nodded, Lili had the sinking feeling that she had just signed a pact that she wasn't going to like if ever faced with choosing between him and Allen.

* * *

lostmoonchild: And that's a wrap for this week. I'm gonna finish updating and going through my email then I may rot my brain some more so until next week! Read and review!


	18. Chapter 18

lostmoonchild: Thanks for the reviews, everybody! Hopefully you guys had a better week than I did since there's been drama and worrying for pretty much the entire week. Actually makes me grateful I've got chapters done for the next few months since it killed the drive to work on chapters but hopefully things are settling down enough that I'll be able to work. Anyway, there is a poll on my profile regarding a future chapter so be sure to check that out.

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM so don't sue.

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

The Millennium Earl was a patient individual. One didn't put up with such idiocy from his "children" without being patient at all times. He'd be lying if he said that he never got furious at his "children" but he'd be lying if he said that he was never happy with them. Whenever they destroyed Innocence or killed an Exorcist, he was quite proud of him.

As he looked around the table at the Noah that had gathered, he could tell immediately that they were all getting anxious. They had all heard about the Exorcist that also contained dark matter and were all eager to destroy her. Unfortunately for him, the girl seemed to follow Allen Walker without any thoughts regarding her own safety. If she followed Walker then there was no doubts within his mind that she would follow the Fourteenth.

What was it, he wondered, that made the Fourteenth want to join up with the Exorcists? Why was this idiotic child so eager to follow him knowing that he was a Noah. It was such a pain in the Earl's side having to figure out how to kidnap the child that was rightfully his to fully examine and exploit. If he got that child then of course Allen Walker would come running to the rescue.

"My dear Earl, perhaps you can tell us why we are all here?" Tyki questioned, his eyes showing interest.

"It's come to my attention that there's a special child in the Order. I came across this individual years ago and once again that individual has come back to my attention." The Earl stated simply. "We will tell this special child that she is to be the new Noah of Wrath."

There was silence around the table as they all stared at him with varying emotions. "So there's somebody that's going to replace Skinn." Road said with a small frown. She had known that there was going to be a new Noah of Wrath but she couldn't bring herself to fully accept that they would pretend that it would be someone that technically shouldn't have existed.

"Of course. Be pleased, my dear Road, she's going to be like a sister to you."

"My dear Earl, perhaps we may have the name of this future sister?" Tyki suggested pleasantly.

The Earl laughed as he looked at the younger man, seeing the genuine curiosity that was befalling the others. "You've already had the pleasure of meeting her, Tyki. As a matter of fact, you and Road both met her but sadly I can't have either of you go and fetch her." The Earl told them.

Tyki and Road looked at each other for a moment before looking back at the Earl. "Oh, her?" There was suddenly a pleased look on Road's face. "She looks an awful lot like Allen."

"Rumor has it that they're relatives." Lulubell said before taking a sip of milk. "Some say that they are while others say that they're not. It's safe to assume half-siblings."

Devitto frowned as he looked at the Millennium Earl, not the slightest bit pleased at the news. "So we're going to have some Exorcist join up with us. We should just kill her and be done with it!" Devitto shouted.

"Kill her! He!" Jasdero repeated before laughing.

"You two will be the ones to go retrieve her. I want her back here alive so we may convince her why it would be in her best interests to join with us."

The twins looked at him with shock on their faces before looking at each other. There really was no point in arguing against him and with a sigh the two nodded. Even if he was smiling they knew that he'd be pissed if they refused to do such a simple task. "Why send them to retrieve her?" Lulubell questioned patiently.

"Their talents would be best put to use with her. The child has a very unique case that the Black Order's trying to understand. She bears Innocence but also Dark Matter."

Murmurs reached his ears as his "children" spoke softly about the abnormality. There was technically no reason for her to ever join them unless blackmail or threats to harm Allen were used. "Don't you two fail me. Understood?" There was a warning in the man's voice as he looked at the twins.

Both gulped as they nodded rapidly. "Got it," they said quickly.

"Good because I want you two to leave immediately."

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

He had no idea how he had done it but he had managed to escape Link's watchful eyes for just a little while. It felt nice to be able to relax and to breathe without having that breath recorded. It wasn't like the Fourteenth was going to suddenly make a grand appearance if one breath went unrecorded. Didn't the people in Central Administration realize that they were all safe until the Millennium Earl was dead? Didn't they care that they had a common enemy?

Somehow he doubted that they did. They didn't seem to realize that the Fourteenth was going to use Lili if they killed him. If they did then they hadn't quite gotten around to giving Lili hell for it. Maybe they did realize and were being subtle about having her watched. Ugh, he'd need to talk to her and see if she noticed anything out of the ordinary.

Suddenly the white-haired Exorcist found himself being pinned against a wall, his heart racing as he felt a muscular chest pressing against his back. "Don't scream," a familiar voice whispered in his ear.

"Lavi?" Allen questioned, feeling something beginning to poke him from behind. "Lavi, get off."

A chill went down his spine as he felt one of Lavi's hands slip to his front, teasing him through his clothes. "Play with me, Allen." Lavi whispered in his ear. "Come play with me."

It was beginning to get hard to think with Lavi's breath brushing against the shell of his ear. Allen closed his eyes as he felt himself responding to the tone of Lavi's voice, this thoughts suddenly concentrating on how the redhead's hand was rubbing his crotch through his pants. "Not in the hall." Allen managed to whisper.

Lavi pulled away and held his hand before pulling Allen into his bedroom, locking the door behind them. Allen should have known that Lavi's room was the closest since he hardly doubted Link would think to check in the room right away. No, he'd probably go check the cafeteria before he decided to hunt down Lili with the firm belief that she'd know where he was. Then maybe he'd decide that Lili was lying if she said that she didn't know and follow her around thinking that she'd lead him to him.

Allen began working on pulling Lavi's scarf off as the redhead quickly undid his tie before working on the buttons to his shirt. As their clothes fell to the floor, they could feel themselves growing more aroused. "Beautiful." Lavi whispered when Allen was completely exposed to him.

A blush crossed the cursed Exorcist's pale cheeks as he covered himself in an attempt to hide his most intimate of parts only to have Lavi take hold of his wrists and gently pry his hands away from his groin. "Lavi…" Allen whispered as they moved to the bed.

He couldn't deny that he was a little nervous and as he scooted back as Lavi moved closer to him, his nervousness intensified. Some part of him screamed that this was wrong, that two men should be doing this but another part that was clearly the stronger of the two said that this was right. What they were about to do was absolutely right and God wouldn't condemn either of them for this.

Their lips met in a silent hesitation before Lavi nibbled on Allen's bottom lip, silently asking for permission to enter. No sooner had Allen parted his lips did their tongues meet in a passionate battle for dominance. Their hands wandered and explored the other's body before Lavi's hand worked its way down and slender fingers wrapped around his length, slowly pumping him.

"You're so hard. Do you know, Allen, what you do to me?" Lavi asked softly.

If he didn't have any idea before, he had one now. "Lavi, please." Allen whispered.

"Do you?"

Allen shook his head slightly and groaned when Lavi lightly squeezed his erection. He opened his mouth when he felt Lavi's fingers press softly against his lips in a silent order. Sucking softly, Allen watched through half lidded eyes as Lavi's cheeks began to shift from pink to red. Once he felt that his fingers were wet enough, Lavi pulled them from Allen's lips and moved his hand downward.

He could feel Allen's muscles tighten as he pushed one finger past the tight ring of muscle, his green eye watching carefully as Allen's lips parted. Without thinking he shoved their lips together just as he pushed in a second finger, carefully stretching the younger Exorcist before adding a third. Muffled cries left Allen's lips as he was stretched, his hips moving in an attempt to push the redhead's fingers deeper into him.

No words were spoken as their kiss ended, their lust filled eyes staring at each other as Lavi withdrew his fingers. He spat into his hand before slicking himself up as best he could before aligning himself. "Be careful." Allen pleaded softly.

There was a look in his eyes that told Lavi a truth that he never would have spoken aloud to anybody. He had read in the report how Allen had commented that Lili was a broken toy only to have Lili respond that they were both equally broken. "I will." Lavi murmured as he slowly pushed in.

Gasps left Allen's lips as his muscles tightened against the intrusion, unwanted memories surfacing. As he concentrated on Lavi's face, he willed the faces of those that had hurt him so long ago to vanish. His eyes closed as he felt Lavi fully enter him, feeling the soft kisses that was being planted on every inch of skin that the redhead could reach. "Please." Allen whispered as he held onto the redhead's shoulders.

Lavi groaned softly as he began moving his hips sharply against the white-haired teenager, reveling in the warm tightness that he felt. Whoever had hurt Allen before, he was going to make sure never crossed the younger teenager's mind ever again. Allen's thoughts would belong to him and he'd be sure that this memory lived forever within his mind.

Allen writhed against Lavi, his body moving against every thrust until he was seeing stars when Lavi's erection struck something inside of him. He opened his mouth in a silent gasp and cried out as Lavi adjusted his position to keep striking that same spot repeatedly.

He wasn't going to last for very long and in desperation he began furiously pumping his own length with each thrust that sent his mind reeling. "God, you feel so good." Lavi groaned in his ear. "I can't believe I didn't take you into bed before."

Words escaped him as Allen thrust his hips upward, his entire body stiffening as a moan tore itself from his lips when Lavi bit his shoulder. His gray eyes widened as he was sent over the edge, his nails digging into Lavi's back as he tried desperately to hold on to anything that would keep him held down.

It wasn't long before he felt Lavi rapidly shove his hips against him before groaning as his own release was brought to reality. Allen closed his eyes as he felt himself being filled, wondering distantly where they'd go now that they had stepped beyond friendship. He could feel the fluids trickle out of him as Lavi pulled himself and inhaled softly as their lips met in a tender kiss. There was no fight for dominance, only the reassurance that everything would be okay. "I didn't think… you liked me like this." Allen murmured softly as Lavi stroked his hair.

"Now you know that I do." Lavi responded before placing a soft kiss on his lover's lips. "I do love you, you know."

"Now I do." Allen offered a small smile. "I love you too."

Rolling off to the side, Lavi pulled the forgotten blanket up and wrapped it around them before snuggling as close to Allen as he could. If this was wrong then everything he shared with the white-haired teenager would be worth whatever punishment came their way. He just didn't think that God would condemn them no matter what everybody else in the world liked to think.

Closing his eye, Lavi allowed his thoughts to settle as he and Allen drifted to sleep.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Kanda eyed the woman carefully for a moment, trying to determine what was going on in her mind. Women were unpredictable creatures and this one seemed to be the queen of unpredictability. "What do you want?" Kanda questioned.

Lili rolled her eyes. "First you molest me twice-"

"Twice?"

"Tackling a girl in the hall and kissing her may count as molesting to some. The second time was when you were giving me unwanted physical contact."

"You didn't seem to not want it. As a matter of fact, you seemed to be enjoying it quite well."

Pink crossed the woman's cheeks and Kanda smirked in response. He didn't know why it was so much fun making her upset and knew that one day she'd scream at him and possibly take off an arm. _Not like that hasn't happened before._ He thought darkly. "The point of the matter is that I'm not going to tolerate being randomly molested by you." Lili told him. "I still don't know what you said but I'm going to do whatever I damn well please whether you like it or not."

Lili knew full well that she liked Kanda for various reasons but she supposed the one thing that kept her coming back for more was the aura of danger he radiated. "You want something else." Kanda told her.

"I want you to know that the next time you do molest me, I'm going to scream as loud as I can for help then I'm going to take out your legs so you can't run anywhere. Then I'm going to make a formal complaint with Komui."

While he knew that Komui didn't take many complaints seriously, he also knew that Lili would want to save her own pride. "I'm not giving you fucking flowers." Kanda told her.

When did she say that she wanted flowers? If the dark matter didn't kill her then she was fairly certain Kanda would. "I don't want fucking flowers. I want to be able to breathe for five minutes without you getting pissed because I'm talking to some other guy."

"You. Are. Mine."

A shiver went down her spine at the possessiveness that showed in his eyes and mentally she began counting backwards from a hundred. "Look, all I'm asking is that you give me a bit of room and don't molest me whenever you get pissed off." Lili informed him.

"You're the one that starts it."

"Yeah and I'm always the one that gets molested. You get pissed, start chasing, and then molest. Sooner or later it's gonna change to you get pissed, start chasing, then start either hitting or raping." Her eyes darkened slightly. "I've been down this road once already and I'll be damned if I go down it again. Either you back off a bit or whatever fucked up relationship we have is going to end with one of us in a box six feet under."

Kanda stared at her, seeing that she was actually afraid. While neither one had considered the chance of them having a relationship with the other that extended past harassing the other to the point of anger, he hadn't thought that he was constantly stabbing painful memories. "Fine." Kanda told her. "Then let's go somewhere quiet and we'll _talk_."

He'd never be the flowers and chocolates kind of guy but Kanda was fairly certain that he could be the kind of guy that chased away the few demons that the moyashi never could. After all, there was no way in hell the moyashi would ever think of touching Lili the way that had been appearing in his dreams as of late. Seeing her nod in agreement, the two began a silent trek towards anyplace that was quiet and nobody would overhear whatever opinions there were and stories that they wanted to tell.

* * *

lostmoonchild: *rubbing head* I honestly don't know why Lavi pulled a Kanda unless he decided that pinning against a wall was the best way to get Allen's attention. I don't know, my brain's just not pleased with me for various reasons. Read and review!


	19. Chapter 19

lostmoonchild: I like review, oh I like reviews. -cough- Sorry about that, tired and feeling random. Anyway, yes, it's Thursday here in South Dakota and I'm updating. The reason: Work on Friday and I'd rather not update when I get home since it's probably going to be: home, email, bed. I should write something when I'm totally exhausted so you guys can see how random my brain gets but I'd rather keep that bit of insanity locked up for now. Oh, and I would like to blame episode 93 (at least I think it was that one) for the one scene since it wouldn't leave me alone.

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM so don't sue.

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

Science was an art that often required a sacrifice or two but when the person that was allowing themselves to be subjected was barely a child, care had to be taken. Komui watched as Lili shook slightly, clearly resisting the urge to rub her throat in a futile attempt to soothe the ache she felt. It was worse when there was Innocence and as he read over the descriptions that Lili had provided, it was burning. Innocence had a different feel so she could at least differentiate the two which made it easier for him and the rest of the science department.

It was strange how the Innocence and Dark Matter could be one but still be two. "I've been thinking." Lili said, her eyes focusing on the ground. "Remembering back to when my Innocence first woke up. I had forgotten… Something happened a week before. This rich guy came to the town and everybody was sucking up but he'd always be watching me as if he sensed something. Then Daddy took me into town and suddenly there was this burning in my throat. When I looked, the rich guy looked pissed and suddenly vanished but no one paid any attention to him. They were just trying to make me shut up without getting killed."

"He was probably one of the Noah." Komui informed her as Choker wrapped around her throat again.

"A Noah did this then?"

"It's likely. I've never heard of Innocence and Dark Matter joining together before though."

"I'm like Allen then, right? I know about Neah, how he's trying to completely possess Allen." She shivered slightly though this time from fear. "I'm scared. If Neah takes Allen then he'll die but everybody gives in to their demons sooner or later."

"Lili…"

Her eyes closed tightly for a moment before answering, "There's no way, is there? You said that any attempts to get rid of the Dark Matter will kill me. I'm not afraid to die. I'm just afraid to leave Allen. It'll consume me and essentially we'll be enemies."

"You don't know that."

"Then why does my gut tell me that? God allowed this for a reason and whatever reason there is, I'm going to find it. Thanks, but I think it'd be best just to leave it alone."

It'd cause her pain but Komui could see the determination in her eyes. "Okay." Komui replied with a smile. "If you decide you want us to try then just let us know."

Lili's fingers brushed against Choker, feeling the warmth of her body warming the golem. "Yeah. We'll see you later, Komui."

As she left the science department, Komui returned to his own office to pretend to do the mountains of paperwork that waited for him.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

He didn't know why in the world she was sitting there watching him although Kanda supposed he should have been pleased that she was at least keeping her mouth shut. Only problem that was making itself known was how intently she was watching him. The two hours they had spent just talking was enough to give him a general idea of what was going on in her mind but still most of the inner workings were a mystery. "What?" Kanda growled at her.

"I was just thinking about how there's blue in your hair." Lili paused a moment as if trying to decide something of what she regarded as a matter of great importance. "Is the blue naturally in your hair or do you have a stash of hair dye somewhere?"

Kanda raised an eyebrow at the woman, refusing to rise to the bait. He knew full well she was seeing if he'd hold up on his agreement not to immediately attempt to molest or kill her. "Is your voice naturally this irritating or did you swallow nails on purpose then attempt to use cotton to cover it up?"

Annoyance flashed in her eyes as she glared at him. Did she actually enjoy when they argued and was now getting annoyed at him because he wasn't doing more? "So if you actually smile will your face break or did you get some kind of surgery that keeps you from smiling?"

"Did you get dropped on your head as a baby or are you naturally an airhead?"

"And this is coming from someone that's an idiot himself?"

"You must dye your hair silver… you're a complete idiot."

"I'd tell you otherwise but it's pointless to argue against a guy who clearly dyes his hair blue and probably makes sure every bit of hair matches the drapes."

Kanda glared at her before answering with a snort, "I do no such thing."

"Whatever you say… girly man."

Screw it. "You have until the count of three to run and hide."

Instead of running like she had done so many times before, Lili leapt at him with determination showing in her eyes. Kanda jumped back, his eyes widening when her fingers gripped his pants and she pulled.

The world froze as the air hit his bare legs, his eyes narrowing dangerously as Lili's eyes widened and she began backing up. "Oh fuck." Lili said softly as she tried to pry her eyes away from the pants that was pooled around Kanda's ankles.

As he pulled his pants up, Kanda stepped towards her with Mugen gripped tightly in his hand. "You. Are. Going. To. Die." Kanda said, biting each word as he stepped towards her.

The woman scrambled to her feet and stepped back, her frightened and excited eyes watching him carefully before ducking as he swung at her. She could hear the air whistle as he stabbed at her and swung, Mugen barely missing her several times. "Shit! He's gonna kill me!" Lili screamed as she ducked around a corner.

She picked up as much speed as she could, not noticing Lenalee as they passed. Lenalee frowned when she saw Kanda charging with murderous intent in his eyes and sighed to herself. So that's what happened. Taking her clipboard, she swung and hit him as hard as she could before watching as he stumbled backwards. "Kanda, no killing please." Lenalee sighed.

"Tch." He wasn't going to kill her. He was going to torture her until she died on her own. There was a difference.

As he sheathed Mugen, he stalked the halls trying to find the current object of his irritation. _Irritation or obsession?_ The irritating voice questioned lightly. Kanda frowned slightly as he thought for a moment. He had no use for that woman's idiocy so it would be safe to say irritation. _Then why do you dream about gagging her and sending her over into pure bliss? Face it. You're falling hard for that stupid girl and you're terrified that she'll find someone other than you. That's why you agreed to talk to her and find out what she had gone through so you wouldn't make those demons stronger._

That was ridiculous. He could care less about if she was seeing somebody else. _Then let her go with that Finder._ No! Those Finders couldn't protect her like he could. _Stop being an idiot then and find her! She may have just decided to say all that crap before to see if you'd agree. You lasted most of it so she should be content._ If he could kill the voice in his head then he would have already. There was no way in hell he could be attracted to such an irritating creature… was there?

Suddenly feeling doubt, the Japanese man continued on his way.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

"Lili, please report to Brother's office."

A groan left Lili's lips as she listened to Lenalee's voice go through Choker. Someday she figured there'd be a less disturbing way of having news relayed that had nothing to do with using things that didn't have a mouth. A chill went down her spine as she remembered the way that Timcanpy seemed to grin whenever something was going the way that he wanted. Creepy flying rat. It was even more disturbing to see that he seemed to be _growing_. Was that even normal for a golem?

Choker tightened its grip around her throat as she entered Komui's office, her eyes falling on a nervous looking man. What? Did the Black Order have some kind of social services or something? "Krory, this is Lili Walker. Lili, this is Arystar Krory the Third." Komui said with an almost impish look on his face.

"Hi." Lili said with a pleasant smile. "Pleased to meet you."

Not really but people always seemed to relax a bit after those four words were said. "Hello." Dear God he sounded as nervous as he looked.

Forcing herself to remain as pleasant as possible, she eyed him warily when his whole demeanor suddenly changed. "Shit!" Lili stumbled backwards, the burning in her throat reappearing. "Komui! If this is some kind of prank I swear I'll make your internal organs combust and seep through every pore in your body!"

Suddenly there was a sheepish look on Krory's face as he looked at her, his demeanor suddenly back to the timid persona she had seen before. "I'm sorry." Krory told her. "I didn't think that…"

"Don't worry about it, Krory." Komui waved his hand as if dismissing the whole event. "I did neglect to inform you about Lili's unique condition. You see-"

"Dark Matter fused with Innocence so you're gonna wanna bite me and I'm gonna wanna kill you." Lili summed everything up simply. "Now what'd you want or did you just wanna see what'd happen?"

"Actually I have a mission for you both." Komui answered pleasantly. "You'll be leaving immediately of course."

Great. A mission with a vampire that she was fairly certain was going to bite her sometime before they got back. This was going to be fun. Despite the certainty that she felt that he was going to bite her, Lili couldn't help but be thrilled at the whole idea of escaping Kanda for however long it took him to settle down. "Great. When do we leave?" Lili asked brightly, surprising both Krory and Komui.

"Immediately."

"Excellent."

* * *

lostmoonchild: And the KroryxLili scene was brought to you today by my insane muse. Now that the chapter's up, I'm gonna post this one and a new story for Inuyasha and I am going to bed. Oyasumi and please leave a review!


	20. Chapter 20

lostmoonchild: Ohayo! Thanks for the reviews everybody! I actually have fun having that voice mock Kanda (and I don't even know if the voice is his subconscious or even his Innocence) when he and Lili are pushing each other's buttons. Since Kanda isn't the kind of guy to suddenly confess his own feelings without the aid of alcohol (my muse needs to leave me alone with that one) having him and Lili purposely irritate each other to the point of homicidal tendencies works pretty well although Lavi pretty much sums up their entire relationship in two sentences. Anyway, I still have a poll up regarding an idea for later in the story so be sure to check that out and I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM so don't sue.

* * *

Chapter Twenty

Other than the dull ache that Allen felt in his backside, he felt pretty good as he held onto Lavi's hand beneath the table. They had finished eating but remained behind to listen to Lenalee tell them about the fight she had broken up. "I really never had seen Kanda so upset. He really looked like he was going to kill her." Lenalee told them.

"Yuu wouldn't kill a girl unless she was an akuma." Lavi said with a look of absolute trust. "Besides, they have a thing for each other. They're just in denial and pushing each other's buttons is just how they constantly confess some kind of undying love."

Allen choked on his water, his gray eyes wide as he let go of Lavi's hand in favor of keeping what water there was from getting everything else soaked. "Don't joke about that, Lavi!" Allen responded. "That's the kind of thing nightmares are made of!"

"Don't be mean, Allen." Lenalee scolded. "Kanda's human just like the rest of us. It's no surprise that he finally found somebody that he actually likes."

"Yeah. I mean he tries to kill her more than he tries with me." Lavi grinned. "I don't think he just likes her. I think he's-"

"He's what?" Kanda growled from behind them.

The three teenagers froze and grinned slightly when they saw the Japanese man glaring at them. "Hey, Yuu! We were just talking about what happened between you and Lili." Lavi grinned.

His body stiffened in response as irritation flashed in his eyes. "Where. Is. She?" Kanda growled.

"You're not going to kill her." Lenalee told the older teenager.

"Tell me."

"She's on a mission. From what we're figuring, she and Krory will be gone for a month."

Damn it! Kanda silently fumed as he turned and stormed out of the cafeteria. That damned woman had the nerve to pull his pants down where anybody could walk in and see then takes off on a mission without facing what she did? When she got back Kanda knew he was going to make her pay dearly. Now he was grateful he had a month to plot until perfection was gained.

_Although,_ the voice started slowly, _you may want to check for anything on her neck or anywhere on her body for bite marks. You know how she responds when you handle her roughly so just think about how she'll respond if he suddenly bites her._ Damn it! What did he do to deserve this torment? If he looked and there was even _one_ bite on her body then they were going to be short two Exorcists since one would be dead and the other would be tied up in his room for the rest of eternity.

Suddenly feeling the need to kill something, Kanda stormed outside looking for a quiet place where he could destroy a few trees in peace. Maybe if he was lucky, the rabbit would decide to bother him and he'd have somebody to kill since killing Komui was out of the question. Please just let the retarded rabbit make an appearance or there'd be about half of the trees in the area on the ground.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Krory stared at his partner as the train moved along the tracks, watching as her chest rose and fell with each steady breath she took. The urge to bite her was almost overwhelming but he didn't know for certain if he'd just get the one bite before she killed him or if he'd kill her. As his Innocence flared and he moved towards her, he could see her golem fluttering around the compartment, occasionally hitting the window. "Hit that window one more time, Choker, and I'm going scream at you." Lili warned the golem. "Then each time you attempt to put yourself together I'll scream more."

Immediately the silver golem stopped hitting the window but continued to flutter around. Krory immediately moved back into his seat, his Innocence deactivated. If she was willing to break the one thing that kept her from destroying everything and everybody then there was no doubt in his mind that she'd murder him before he had a chance to take a halfway decent bite. "E-Excuse me but perhaps we should discuss the mission?" There was nervousness in the older man's voice as he watched the woman's shirt ride up when she shifted onto her side.

Blue and green eyes focused on him for a moment before he was greeted with a smile. "Sure." Lili responded, sighing as she sat up. "We're heading to some town on the other side of England so… we'll be gone a month?"

"The reports say that people have been vanishing in fog."

"People do that all the time. Fog gets thick enough and they get lost."

"There have also been sightings of large creatures. Akuma are thought to be part of the problem."

"Joys." Lili groaned as she playfully swiped at Choker. "So what's with your Innocence? I'm not pissed or anything that you looked like you were gonna bite me, it's just curiosity."

She listened as Krory told her what had happened and inwardly groaned when he started crying over Eliade. Lenalee was the type that would comfort a person whereas she was the one that preferred not being around when other people started crying. "I regret killing her so much." Krory sobbed.

A sigh left Lili's lips as she sat up and put a hand on his arm. "Hey, don't cry. People die and there's really nothing we can do about it. She was gonna kill your ass and you just did what any normal human would do. You fought back and chose to live." Lili offered. "Besides, in a sense she was already dead and you were doing the right thing by putting her back in her grave and releasing that poor soul."

"That doesn't change the fact that I loved her." Krory replied.

"I'm not saying that you didn't. I'm just saying that you loved her enough to let her go. That's the ultimate sign of love."

Well maybe not the _ultimate_ sign but she was fairly certain there was a saying about how if you truly loved someone then you let them go and if they come back then the love was true or something. She didn't know how true that was but those words seemed to offer a bit of comfort to the older Exorcist. If this was how the next month was going to be spent then she was going to either break Choker or kill Krory.

Please let there be water around there.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

It was as if they were walking into a world where the sun didn't exist. As they looked around they could see the frozen droplets clinging to the bare tree branches. It was as if winter lingered within that area and a shiver of either fear or anticipation went through them. A single glance at each other revealed nothing other than slight fear on Krory's face. "Are you sure this is the right place?" Krory asked.

"I'm not like Allen. Seriously, that boy's got a talent for getting lost just walking a straight line that's been drawn on the ground."

If there hadn't been affection in her eyes as she spoke the words, Krory would have immediately gone to his friend's defense. "I thought you two are related." Krory commented with a questioning look. "Everybody was saying at home…"

"Sometimes. It depends on our mood for the day. If one of us is pissed, no. If we're both feeling clingy, yeah." Lili sighed as she rubbed the back of her neck. "When we were kids, it was always us against them. This whole mess with Central Administration is just telling us not to stick around for much longer."

"You're going to leave?"

"Come on, the inn's gotta be this way."

She was avoiding the question and as Krory walked beside her, he found himself looking around in amazement. The world around them seemed completely foreign compared to the rest of the world. "Ye children shan't have come here." An elderly woman said with a weary look when they arrived at the inn. "This place is cursed."

"Actually, we came here to help your town." Krory told the woman. "My name's Arystar Krory and this is Lili Walker. We're Exorcists from the Black Order."

"We believe that what's going on is caused by something called Innocence. Did anything strange happen before this fog began rolling in?"

The old woman's eyes furrowed slightly in thought as she tried to remember. "There was a star that fell from the heavens. It landed two miles away from here so the men went to investigate. Then this strange fog rolled in and they never returned so now every night when the time comes when the star landed upon this Earth, a fog rolls in an all ye who venture out into it vanish."

"We heard that monsters roam in the mist. Have you seen them?" Lili questioned.

"Aye. All ye that the monsters shoot have turned to ash."

The two Exorcists looked at each other, their eyes solemn. "When do they come out?" Krory questioned.

"Every night as the sun falls into the hills."

Sunset. As they looked outside, they could see that the fog was thickening. As far as they could see, there were really two options to consider. Go out into the fog blind or gather information in the daylight and try their hand the next evening. From the look of fear on the older Exorcist's face, they'd have to try their hand the next evening. "Do you have any available rooms?" Lili patiently questioned.

"Yes. Follow me please."

Following the old woman upstairs, the two Exorcists had the feeling that this was going to be a long month.

* * *

lostmoonchild: Right so I've got Kanda's "revenge" done and sadly it wouldn't come unless I used one of the hints in the last chapter so as soon as I stopped using one of the hints, everything stopped until I put it back in there. So it's now just after one in the morning and I'm just getting these posted since I'm fairly certain that I'll die of laughter since I've got cousins visiting and they're all insane. Read and review!


	21. Chapter 21

lostmoonchild: Hello! It's Friday (or Saturday) again so here's another chapter. Thanks for the reviews guys, they're great. Yeah, if you guys read my little rant earlier then you'll notice that it's different. After my girlfriend talked to me about the reviews I was having problems with due to length and all that stuff, heck, I ain't good with some stuff. There is seriously a filter between my brain and my mouth (or in this case fingers) missing so nine times out of ten I'll say something that'll make someone mad and for that I'm sorry. I was working on another chapter for a different fic when I guess my subconscious decided to have Naruto say something to a little kid that kicked me in the butt. "The thing about opinions is that everybody's entitled to their own. You can explain why you feel the way you do about your opinion while respecting the other person's. It's not easy, especially if if the person makes you mad or upset. If the person makes you mad enough though and you wanna hit them, give 'em a smooch. That'll really shock the heck outta them." So yeah. That's it for now.

Disclaimer: DGM doesn't belong to me. If it did.. well, all hell would probably break loose.

* * *

Chapter Twenty One

He knew that he had been asking for trouble when he agreed to go into town with Lavi but when he saw the small silver instrument sitting in the window, his thoughts immediately began to fly. Grabbing the redhead's wrist and ignoring the sound of indignation that came from Link, Allen pulled Lavi into the pawnshop. "How much is that flute in the window?" Allen questioned, ignoring the owner's eyes studying him carefully.

"Couldn't afford it if you wanted to." The man answered roughly.

"Just tell me how much."

"Couple hundred."

Allen raised an eyebrow as he looked at the instrument before answering, "I'd be willing to bet it was pawned for fifty or less."

A smirk showed on the owner's face before answering, "You're a cheeky brat, aren't you?"

"I'll pay a hundred for it. Fifty more than what you paid."

"One fifty."

"Seventy-five. Take it or leave it."

There was a look on the owner's face that showed his distain for the white-haired teenager. "Damn cheeky brat. That's twenty five less than what you offered me!" The owner snapped.

"I noticed one of the keys was missing its pad."

"Pads aren't that much!"

"Yeah, well, now that I actually think about it, it looks like a flute that was stolen some years ago from this circus that I was in. If the woman it belonged to happened to come across it in your shop, she'd kill you without a second thought. If you were to let me buy it for seventy five then she'd become my problem and you'd be safe."

There was a smug look on Allen's face as he bought the flute and tucked it safely in his pocket. "Did it really…" Lavi started but trailed off when he saw the look in Allen's eyes. "It did."

"Yep. Course he didn't know that she died three months before I left."

"Walker!" Link scolded.

"_The streets teaches a person to do what they must. There were things that Allen couldn't abandon for years afterwards and one of those things was sticky fingers. It's clear now that he's managed to leave it. I don't know what happened to the boy after Mana died but I know that he will tell me the whole story before you find this Lillian."_

Was this one of the things that Allen never had truly abandoned? In a sense Lavi supposed that Allen was reclaiming some part of his past although he really couldn't understand why. If his childhood had been as terrible as Allen's, he didn't think he could leave it fast enough. "It's for Lili." Allen said finally. "She was saying how her room isn't done so I thought she'd enjoy this."

He was tempted to hold the younger teenager's hand but Lavi knew that they wouldn't be able to in public. When they were alone he'd be sure to hold the younger teen close to him and whatever demons from his past that lingered, Lavi was determined to chase them away as quickly and as thoroughly as he could.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

There were so many tired faces that it was almost surreal. It was almost as if their hope had vanished when the sun became blocked and they began to live in an eternity of winter. "It's so gloomy here…" Krory commented with a frown on his face. "These poor people. Why don't they leave?"

"It's hard to leave home." Lili responded as her blue and green eyes scanned the area. "If they're like the people from my hometown, they're viewing this as a test given to them by God to prove their dedication."

"If not?"

"Then akuma aren't letting them leave."

It was hard to tell with all of the fog that surrounded the town but they each had the distinct feeling of being watched. As they talked to the people, their stories were all the same as the old woman's. A star had fallen nearby and now whomever ventures out into the fog at night vanished without a trace. "We should go check it out. If it's Innocence then we can get it and destroy the akuma and these poor people can leave." Krory told her.

Would he ever see that these people had no intentions _of_ leaving? Come hell or high water, these people weren't leaving even if their lives were threatened. They were scared but not scared enough to uproot their families and venture out into the unknown. No, they'd just have to get rid of the akuma so that their world could continue on in relative peace.

Neither spoke a word as they ventured out of the town and towards where they had been told that the "star" had landed. Choker's wings brushed against Lili's hair as the golem sat on her head as the woman's voice lowered to move the fog away from them. While the burning in her throat demanded that she attack Krory, she wasn't too keen on the idea of finding out what Krory's Innocence could do to her. Besides, it was painfully obvious that he was refraining from attacking her when she was fairly certain his Innocence was demanding that she be destroyed. "It's a little too quiet." Krory commented as he looked around carefully.

"If there's any akuma ahead of us, they've been getting hit for the past ten minutes and rendered useless for a few minutes." Lili stated simply. "If they decide to attack, stay out of my way or you're gonna get hit and believe me when I say that you don't want to get hit."

"Uh, sure."

They stopped when they saw dark figures moving around them and immediately a stronger scream began building up within Lili's throat as Krory's Innocence apparently decided to change targets. She focused her attention on the akuma as they began firing at them and paid little attention to the burning that demanded she destroy Krory's Innocence. As long as she kept in mind that he wasn't the enemy, the older man should have been okay.

Watching the man as he bit the akuma was a sight that almost sent chills of fear throughout her body. If he were to bite her would she be killed or would there be no effect on her? As a scream tore itself from her lips, she jumped back just as the akuma exploded. "They just keep coming!" Krory shouted at her.

"Then keep biting or is that white in your hair an indication that you're getting to be an old man?" Lili shot back before screaming into the saddened face of the akuma.

Time began to slow as they began to grow weary, their movements growing sloppy. Just when they thought that they couldn't go on anymore, the akuma suddenly retreated leaving them kneeling on the ground and trying to catch their breaths. "Brat." Krory stated as he looked at Lili. "You're one to talk about hair color."

"Heh, carpet at least matches the drapes." Lili responded. "Let's keep going and hopefully there won't be anymore of those bastards."

Picking themselves up, the two Exorcists continued onward unaware of the two pairs of eyes that were watching them with loathing and curiosity. The time wasn't right just yet. No, they needed to bide their time and wait for the opportunity to present itself to them. By doing that, the two people knew that they would be successful in their mission.

* * *

lostmoonchild: I should grab my laptop and play with the other chapter even though I don't really think I could add anything more to it. All I'm really gonna say I'm typing what I see in my head and that I'm somewhat going along with the manga storyline. Um, read and review!


	22. Chapter 22

lostmoonchild: Thanks for the reviews, everybody! Things are warming up here in South Dakota (finally) and things at work are picking up a bit more so I'm grateful that chapters for the next three or more months happens to be done already since I won't have much time as of yet to work on them. So here's the next chapter so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM so don't sue or my crotch hitting ninja cat will use the shadows of the night to make his attack.

* * *

Chapter Twenty Two

The closer they got to the Innocence, the thicker the fog and the harder it became to move it. Lili inwardly groaned as she realized that with the constant use of her Innocence she was growing more synced with it. When they got back she knew that everything would be checked out and they'd probably see that her sync rate had increased. "So do you actually drink the akuma's blood or do you just have to bite and they're dead?" Lili questioned.

"Drink. Usually just one bite and they're gone."

She really should have kept her mouth shut. Now she was really going to have nightmares about being bitten by the vampire Exorcist. "Have you ever bitten anybody that wasn't an akuma?"

"Once I bit Allen. That was when we met though."

Interest popped up as she looked at the older Exorcist, seeing that he looked embarrassed about it. Why hadn't Allen told her that Krory had bitten him once? That would have been a good story to hear about so she'd have to remember to get details later on. Suddenly wondering what akuma blood tasted like, she asked lightly and with pure curiosity showing on her features, "What's akuma blood taste like? I mean, it must taste like human blood. Blood's blood regardless of where it comes from, right? Coppery and all that crap?"

"Akuma blood tastes better than human."

"But what's it taste like?"

"I can't really describe it." Krory responded.

Damn and here she was just dying of curiosity. "How do you handle it? I mean, having your Innocence in your teeth? I've got mine in my vocal cords and I can barely stand it. How can you stand it?"

Krory looked at her for a moment and saw the curiosity in her eyes. He was probably the only person that could even possibly relate to having their Innocence in such a unique place. "It's not hard. At first I didn't understand what was going on and I thought that I truly was a vampire." Krory told her. "After everything was explained, it made sense."

Well, he was really no help. Oh well, her curiosity had been temporarily sated so there wouldn't be any death by curiosity. "I see. Don't you get frustrated sometimes?" Lili asked. "I mean, it seems to me like even after the Earl's dead there's no way that the Exorcists are gonna be allowed to do as they please. Doesn't that bother you?"

"None of us are really like normal people." Krory told her. "Do you think you'd be able to handle living among normal people with a golem around your neck?"

"Maybe."

"It's not such a bad idea having a place to call home where you're not judged. Besides, until every last akuma is dead then we'll have to keep fighting."

She was beginning to feel like somebody had taken everybody and had brainwashed them into believing the half-truths and lies. "Just seems like bullshit to me. I mean, what kind of organization would turn their back on one of their own and keep them around just so they can have first dibs at killing them?"

"I don't like it either but orders are orders."

"I guess."

With each mission that was issued, Lili found herself hating the Black Order more and more. When the time was right, when Allen told her that it was time, they'd run away into the distance and never again worry about what others would do to wrong them. When that day came, she would never look back and she'd be sure to keep pushing Allen forward if he tried to stop and when he fell, she'd be there to pick him back up.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

He was wondering how the mission was going and how much longer they'd be gone. Kanda grumbled softly to himself as he thought about the woman that managed to irritate him more than the baka usagi simply by opening her mouth. She irritated him every moment of the day and yet he still looked forward to arguing with her.

Kanda's thoughts went to how she'd respond to the punishment he had in mind for her. No doubt she'd be pissed off at him but with a few well-placed bites he was fairly certain she'd give in to him. He'd just have to remember to keep from leaving marks on any skin that'd be exposed to the world.

He glanced at Allen and saw that he looked rather pleased about whatever it was that he was carrying in his pocket. Stupid bean sprout. How he could keep smiling was beyond the samurai although he knew that there were smiles that were completely false. If the white-haired teenager realized that Kanda knew, he didn't know and he didn't really care. If it helped the boy keep sane then let him do whatever he felt like doing.

A second glance revealed that Link was nowhere near the moyashi, which was surprising. He must have slipped away and again Kanda neither knew nor cared how he was even accomplishing the task. As far as he was concerned, the younger Exorcist needed a moment to breathe and he wasn't getting that with Link following him around everywhere.

Again it wasn't like he cared. He just knew that people needed to be by themselves sometimes and the moyashi really was no different. Let the boy be by himself so his sanity wouldn't snap.

The Japanese man frowned to himself for a moment trying to figure out why exactly he cared. It wasn't like he cared about the baka moyashi in the slightest so why did he care? _Because you know that she adores him. If you try to like him or at least pretend to then she may like you back._ He was beginning to come to the conclusion that it was either his subconscious or his Innocence that was trying to make him come to terms with his feelings. Please let it be his subconscious, he didn't know if he could handle his _Innocence_ of all things trying to get him into a relationship.

His fingers twitched slightly when they crashed into each other, dark and gray eyes narrowing at each other. "Watch where you're going, BaKanda!" Allen shouted at him.

"Tch, maybe if you grew another foot it'd be easier to see you." Kanda paused. "Though I hardly doubt you'd want to leave your place when it's so close to the floor."

_At least pretend you're attempting to be civilized._ The voice snapped at Kanda. _You may not exactly care for the kid but the girl thinks of him as the only person she can really trust. Pretend to get along with him and he'll go telling her!_ It had to be his Innocence. There was no way in hell his brain could come up with something like that before Hell froze over. "Helloooo! Allen to BaKanda! Are you in there?" Allen called as he waved his hand in front of Kanda's face.

"What?" Kanda growled at the smaller teen.

Allen smiled a bit before answering, "Finally you answer. I was beginning to think your brain officially disconnected."

Kanda rolled his eyes before eyeing the smaller teen carefully. "Moyashi-"

"Allen. A-L-L-E-N."

"Do you want to spar later?"

It was as close to "hanging out" with the younger Exorcist that Kanda was willing to go. _Just because girls love it when you beat the shit out of their brothers._ Technically they weren't biologically siblings. _She ditched her original last name to take his. As far as they're concerned it was an unofficial adoption that Moyashi's father may or may not have known about._ "Are you feeling okay, BaKanda?" Allen questioned cautiously.

Allen would be lying if he were to say that he wasn't getting a little worried. Kanda was perhaps the most antisocial person he knew and now here he was inviting him to spar? Either Kanda had a concussion or one of the Noah was screwing with him. Immediately jumping back, Allen prepared to activate his Innocence. "Who are you and what have you done with BaKanda?" Allen demanded.

"Fine, see if I decide to ask you to spar again." Kanda snapped at him. "By the way, you and that retarded rabbit should keep your little affectionate bites more towards where no one else is going to see them. You've got a bruise on your neck that clearly didn't come from anything but that idiot's mouth."

Turning, the Japanese man retreated to the training area with the intentions of having some peace on his own knowing that the younger Exorcist would more than likely stop by even if it was to find out what was going on.

* * *

lostmoonchild: And that's a wrap for this week. I'll see you guys again next week so remember that sunblock's a good friend (especially if you're a redhead like me) so be sure to wear plenty of it to avoid turning red as a lobster :P so ja ne!


	23. Chapter 23

lostmoonchild: Thanks for the review! This chapter was supposed to be shorter but I wasn't satisfied where I had originally left it so after some poking (and threats of a strike) from my muse, another scene had been added. Once it was done, I looked at it and thought "Don't you hate it when _that_ happens?"

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM so don't sue.

* * *

Chapter Twenty Three

His eyes saw that it was Kanda but the Kanda he knew wouldn't have invited him to spar. It was a trick but he needed to figure out what form of torture the older teenager was planning on this time. Whatever it was, Allen was fairly certain that it wouldn't end very well for him.

Gray eyes watched as the older teen practiced with Mugen, his eyes showing absolute concentration as he went through his training regiment. Allen knew full well that Lili had a soft spot for the Japanese man and while he wondered about the woman's mental health he knew he was really in no position to judge. They were both a bit out of it and he supposed that all Exorcists had some degree of insanity. Kanda's degree just happened to point more towards homicidal with a touch of willingness to maim.

"You do realize that killing air is just impossible." Allen called knowing that the older teen already knew that he was there.

"Tch, want to see if I can kill you?"

While there was a part of him that said that Kanda would, there was still another part that said he'd survive due to Kanda's liking Lili. Then again that idea was still something that sent chills down Allen's spine for numerous reasons. "Yeah right, BaKanda. You couldn't kill me even if you wanted to." Allen shot back.

Their hearts raced in their chests as they sparred against each other, small beads of sweat rolling down their faces from the effort. Neither Exorcist was willing to lose this mock battle and they would have kept going had Komui's voice not called for Kanda via golem. Sheathing Mugen, Kanda turned and left the room with the golem following behind leaving Allen panting on the floor and deciding that his sister was indeed insane. He just needed to see if he could talk sense into her and if he couldn't then he'd have to stay nearby incase something went wrong with their relationship.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

He really didn't want to go back to that damned town and see those idiots but he couldn't refuse a mission that was issued to him. After having been in that town once already he felt absolutely no sympathy for them and thought that they deserved the akuma attack. However orders were orders and he couldn't allow personal feelings towards them to cloud his judgment.

The reasons why akuma were suddenly attacking the town was a mystery seeing as the Innocence had been taken already and there really was nothing else unless there was something that the Earl was determined to keep hidden. If there was then why hadn't they received any clues when they were in the village to begin with? Why was he going back to uncover what secrets had been kept from them?

Kanda frowned as he walked through the Ark, irritation showing on his features. There really no words to accurately describe how much he disliked the idea of going back. Didn't they realize that nobody would talk to him just because he had been seen with the two "demons" and had been there when their miracle water had been rendered useless? Probably but he knew that very few people cared about details like that. Akuma were gathering and he was fairly certain that they'd be blamed.

Upon leaving the Ark and entering the church, Kanda's theory was proven correct as he dodged several items being thrown at him. He really should have chosen to take the other way but this was the quickest way into town. As he looked around and surveyed the damage, he could feel the hateful glares that were directed at him. He could see plainly that he was now a demon to them and he really didn't care. As soon as the akuma were dead, he was going to leave but first he needed to deal with his mission and maybe take care of a personal issue of his own.

The Exorcist walked through the streets, ignoring everybody that glared at him and loudly talked about him as if he weren't there. "The demon boy was wearing that same jacket." Somebody said, not bothering to whisper.

"Sarah and David both said that the Black Order took those demons in. They actually believe that God chose them."

"God only chose them to be sent to Hell."

"Stole the source of the healing water. Angie's little boy died because the water no longer can heal. They should give it back."

"Thieves don't return what was stolen."

If this was what Lili had endured alone then it was a wonder she was so affectionate with people she liked. Maybe her father had done something right when it came to knowing right and wrong. Maybe…

Kanda was silent as he entered the inn and immediately ducked when a pot went flying at his head. "Get the hell out of here!" Sarah screamed at him.

"Tch, I'm here to get rid of those akuma." Kanda stated coolly.

"This is God's punishment for allowing you bastards to bring your filth into this pure town!"

If she didn't stop condemning them then he was going to cut out her tongue. Forcing himself to remain calm, Kanda looked at the woman. "If this is what you call pure then the rest of the world must be an ultimate Hell. You people condemn others that are different."

Narrowing her eyes at him, Sarah tried to intimidate the man only to realize grudgingly that he wasn't one to be easily intimidated. "David!" Sarah shouted. "One of those freaks is back!"

David came strolling out of the back, his eyes narrowing in hate. "Get the hell out of here." David snarled at him.

"Once the akuma are gone, I'm gone." Kanda retorted. "I want to know why the Millennium Earl's suddenly sending akuma here."

"God is-"

"God abandoned this town!" Kanda snarled at them. "You're lucky that you're considered human by the Black Order or else I wouldn't be here getting rid of the akuma just so you can live your miserable lives."

"You son of a bitch." David took a menacing step towards the younger man. "Just who in the hell do you think you are?"

"Do you really think you'd be able to win a fight against me? You must feel rather proud beating your little sister just for something she had no choice over." The words were leaving Kanda's mouth before he had a chance to fully think about them. "You blame her for something she didn't even do just because you don't want to admit the truth. The sooner you tell me what you've been keeping the sooner I'll get rid of the akuma and be out of your lives forever."

David's eyes narrowed at him before replying, "That's none of your damn business."

"It is my business when I'm being pulled into whatever stupidity you damned fools got yourselves into."

Conflict showed in the older man's eyes, clearly torn between getting rid of the monsters and getting rid of the irritating man in front of him. This had to be a test of their faith, why else would these demons show up and destroy their homes? God wouldn't allow this to happen unless he wanted proof that they were pure. "Go fuck yourself, you bastard." David snapped coldly. "You can just leave."

Whether he liked it or not, Kanda knew that he wasn't going anywhere until all of the akuma were gone. Of course from the way it sounded there were only level one and two akuma showing up. If Lili hadn't killed the akuma that had taken her mother's form then would she have been there was well? He wanted to say yes and as he turned to leave the inn, he knew that somebody would step forward with information. It was just a matter of waiting and killing akuma until then. "Tch."

He spoke no words as he left the inn and silently walked through the town knowing that sooner or later an akuma or two would show up. A smirk showed on his face when a couple of akuma did appear and he realized that they were both level ones. Using his irritation at the two idiots that he had spoken with earlier, Kanda attacked.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

_Her body burned where the calloused fingers touched, turning her entire body into a raging inferno. She couldn't touch him nor could she cry out what she wanted him to do. Even now his grip over her was strong enough that she couldn't break free even if she wanted to. At least without killing him she couldn't break free but if she killed him then she'd be free but still he'd haunt her memories._

Stop this._ She cried out into the gag as she felt his teeth against her skin, biting hard enough to make her scream. _Is this really what you want? _She screamed more when she felt his fingers roughly move in and out of her, his thumbnail scraping against her clit._ He's no good for you._ He drove her insane with the possessiveness and she thought it was cute until he decided to start shoving her against walls or tackling her. Then her body began to burn with excitement._

He'll kill you.

_The words that Allen could speak without opening his mouth, the words that she could hear no matter how far apart they were now always haunted her. She knew that Kanda wasn't Allen's favorite person but something always made her ignore him. "Are you ready?" A voice murmured in her ear, almost blue colored hair falling into her eyes as the gag was torn from her soft lips._

"_Kanda…please."_

_Her back arched as a scream tore itself from her lips as he entered her, sending her immediately crashing over the edge._

Her muscles shuddered as Lili opened her eyes, realizing with a start that she must have collapsed. She could see Krory's concerned expression and inwardly groaned when she realized the reason why she had collapsed. The marks were faint but she could still make out the reason why.

An akuma had shot her and she had reacted to it by having a wet dream. God she was going to die if anybody ever found out that her body was such a freak. "Are you all right?" Krory questioned, choosing not to draw attention to the scent of arousal coming from her.

"Yeah. Let's get going."

Her cheeks burned softly at the knowledge that she had a wet dream about Kanda and inwardly sighed when she realized that her subconscious was trying to tell her to run away from him. She didn't want anybody that would always treat her like a lady. She wanted somebody that could kill her as easily as she could kill them and she had gotten Kanda.

Her body grew heated at the mere thought of the Japanese swordsman and she smiled to herself knowing that he'd do something to pay her back for their last squabble. If her gut was right then it'd be something painfully close to her dream and if that was the case, she was going to enjoy every minute of it.

* * *

lostmoonchild: I honestly don't know who to feel more sorry for. I do admit to being surprised by the whole wanting someone that they can kill just as easily as the person could kill the other since I didn't really think of it like that. So that's it until next week and according to my work schedule... I have next Friday off! So read and review, ja ne!


	24. Chapter 24

lostmoonchild: Thanks for the reviews, everybody! I'm actually pretty happy about what's coming up so you'll have to wait until the end of the chapter to get an idea of what's coming and there's one thing that I actually laughed about when writing the chapter: my muse needed to be placed in Lili's situation in order for the chapter to be written. Okay, so here's chapter twenty four so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM so don't sue.

* * *

Chapter Twenty Four

He had no reason to be in the graveyard this late at night but still Kanda found himself staring at the graves that Lili had been sitting by only a short time ago. His dark eyes focused on the name that was carved into stone before glancing at its mate. So Lili's last name was James. Somehow he wasn't overly surprised at the knowledge.

These were Lili's parents; one grave empty while the other contained a skeleton. How long had she remained in this hell before Lili had finally gathered the courage to leave? "Lillian James." Kanda said softly, trying out his current obsession's birth name. "Tch. Baka onna. I'm impressed she stayed here as long as she did."

Ignoring the feeling that he was being watched, Kanda retreated to the cave on the outskirts of town knowing that he'd be able to get a decent night's rest within its stone walls. Now that there was no Innocence for everybody to be worried about there was no reason for anybody to go to the cave. As Kanda glanced over at David and saw the cold hatred in his eyes, he knew that the older man wasn't about to let him get away with helping take back the Innocence so easily.

Sooner or later he knew that David would do something to get back at them all and whatever it was, it would be Lili that would pay the most.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

They could smell the decaying flesh long before they found it and Lili cringed when she heard Krory retching. "I just stepped in something." Krory informed her with an almost whiney tone.

She went over to him and shuddered in disgust when she felt the slime, pressing her finger deep into the slip and feeling the hardness beneath. "Yeah… a stiff." Lili informed him as she wiped her hand on the ground. "Gotta watch out for this shit."

"They're everywhere." Krory told her.

No, really? Lili slowly counted backwards before replying, "There's gotta be a reasonable explanation. If there's a vampire akuma running around, it's all yours."

"What makes you think there's a vampire akuma?"

"I'm just making it clear that if anything comes jumping out wanting to bite, you're the one going after the son of a bitch."

"What about the bodies?"

"Leave them. I'm not dragging rotting stiffs back to town. When we get this taken care of the people can deal with them. We'll just have to stick around for a while to make sure they don't do anything stupid."

It was wrong to just leave the corpses lying on the ground for the elements to deal with but they couldn't do anything other than pray that some random akuma had killed them quickly instead of just wandering around until they either starved or died or dehydration. Krory couldn't say that he wanted to leave them behind but as he stared at his partner's tense form, it was clear that she had a problem with corpses. "You could treat them with more respect." Krory informed her.

"And people could pull their heads out of their asses for five minutes and take comfort in the fact that their loved ones are resting in Heaven instead of allowing their grief to overwhelm them and turn their loved ones into an akuma. That'd save everybody such grief seeing as when they're stupid enough to do that, the family has to deal with two losses instead of one."

Suddenly they were thrown backwards from the force of an akuma hitting them headfirst. Immediately Krory's demeanor changed again and he began attacking the akuma while Lili fought back the screams that demanded the destruction of every bit of Innocence in the immediate area. Suddenly the piercing scream that was building within her tore itself from her lips, destroying the demon that was attempting a sneak attack.

Choker fluttered around, focusing the attacks and directing Krory to where it was safe to fight. The older Exorcist knew that golems could be useful when fighting but he had never before seen a golem that focused an attack. "Get down!" Lili shouted, careful to avoid him.

Krory fell to the ground and watched as the woman opened her mouth, the lowest tone she could manage escaping her lips as she spun around. The fog swirled around them as if it were compiled by the ghosts of all those that had perished and within the fog, Krory could see the bulky shadows of the akuma that surrounded them.

Suddenly a scream pierced the air and Krory attacked as the fog was lit by the exploding demons. He could feel himself growing full of the akuma blood and just when he thought that he could hold no more, the attacks suddenly stopped. "We must be close." Krory stated.

"I'd say that we're pretty close cause there's a glowing rock in front of us."

As they advanced towards the Innocence there was a feeling of foreboding. No words left their lips as they stared at the dried out corpses that were reaching for their prize, so close to touching and yet so far away. Five bodies, each one reaching out with an almost desperate look etched upon their dried faces for eternity. Had they each been so drawn to the Innocence that it had sensed something evil about them and had destroyed them?

"Grab it." A voice suddenly ordered.

The two Exorcists slowly turned around and saw several guns pointed at them. "W-What's this?" Krory questioned with a startled look on his face.

"Give us the gem and maybe we won't kill you." A man that was clearly the leader said.

Choker tightened itself around her neck, the cold metal sending chills through the woman's body. "What? We destroyed the akuma!" Krory said as he took a step forward only to jump back when the ground in front of him was shot.

"Grab it, Krory." Lili said, her voice careful as she carefully pulled Choker from her neck. "If I make an attempt it'll kill me cause of the little issue with my Innocence."

Krory gave her a questioning look before doing as she told him, shivering from the unexpected warmth that radiated from the Innocence. "Good. Now toss it over." The man said.

"No." Lili responded patiently as she tossed Choker to the side. "It's time to sleep and for the sun to reawaken in this never-ending winter."

One by one the people fell and stared with shocked eyes as they fought to move. "Lili!" Krory protested as the woman grabbed his jacket and began pulling him along. "We can't leave them!"

"They'll regain movement in fifteen minutes. I'd like to be gone before they can get a little army together with torches and pitchforks."

Looking at the people that had attacked them, Krory felt sympathy towards them. They had only been doing what they thought was right and now they were being left. "What about making sure they don't do anything stupid?" Krory questioned.

"Let them. It's human nature to be stupid, isn't it? That's why the Millennium Earl's akuma army's so great and people on our side keep getting their asses killed."

As Krory looked at the woman with a frown on his face, he wondered if she and Allen truly were related with their opposite personalities. While Allen was willing to help others, this woman was content with letting everybody suffer.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

It had taken him three weeks to ensure that no more akuma were returning before Kanda could finally leave and he couldn't get out of there fast enough. He didn't know how anybody could live there without going insane although he kept himself occupied by planning how best to get revenge on the woman. Of course he knew how the moyashi had managed to catch her attention and keep it so if he applied some of what he knew to his plans…

Smirking to himself, Kanda slipped into the shadowed corridor knowing that sooner or later his intended target would be making her great escape from Leverier.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

She was fairly certain that if Neah didn't kill Leverier then she'd be the one that did it. How anybody could be so damn irritating and have a stick shoved so far up their ass for so long without feeling the need to pull it out or surrender to whatever pleasure there was that was gained was beyond her. Maybe he was just one of those people that liked having things in them but didn't get aroused or even show any type of emotion.

A squeal left her lips as somebody suddenly grabbed her and forced a gag into her mouth, keeping their fingers pressed against her lips to prevent the cloth from being spat out. She could feel the person's other arm holding onto her and stiffened when she felt their warm breath against the shell of her ear. "I know your birth last name… Lillian James."

Kanda! The bastard was going to molest her again after agreeing not to? Oh, he was going to die! Lili squirmed in his grasp, moaning softly when he pushed her against a wall so she was resting her head against the cold stone. "I think," he breathed softly, "we're going to have a talk in my room. If you touch anything other than what I tell you to, I'll make your life a living hell beyond anything you can possibly imagine."

As he pulled her into his room, the only thing Lili found herself wondering was if this qualified as kidnapping and she hoped that no one realized immediately that he had her.

* * *

lostmoonchild: *chanting happily* Lemon next chapter! Lemon next chapter! Okay, the warning of a lemon being next chapter has been issued so that obligation (although I don't think I've seen many people give a warning of an oncoming lemon so I'm now wondering if it's really an obligation) has been taken care of. I'll see you guys next week with the lemon in hand for you guys so read and review!


	25. Chapter 25

lostmoonchild: Thanks for the reviews! I would like to thank my muse for putting up with this chapter since I actually couldn't write this chapter without putting my poor muse in that situation and keeping my muse there until this chapter was done. Seriously, whenever I let my muse go the inspiration for this chapter left too so my poor muse (who I love because of this but hate because of a different chapter in a different story) had to endure this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM so don't sue.

* * *

Chapter Twenty Five

No sooner had they gotten into his room did Kanda lock the door behind them and throw her onto the bed, his dark eyes flashing softly in the dim light. Lili stared at him for a moment before trying to remove the gag only to find her wrists pinned above her head and Kanda straddling her, his face centimeters away from hers. She could feel her body responding to the treatment as unbidden images flashed in front of her eyes. Why did she have to have a body that enjoyed being handled roughly?

She didn't know where he produced the scarves but found her wrists being tied to the head of the bed while a third scarf was tied around her mouth to keep the gag in. There was such absolute concentration in his eyes when he had finished tying the scarves that it was as if he were trying to look past her clothes and at her body. Her eyes closed as she felt his hand trace over her curves while his other hand trailed behind, slowly unbuttoning her shirt.

Kanda could feel his pants growing tighter as the soft flesh was revealed to him, shuddering slightly beneath his fingers. His fantasies were nothing compared to the reality that he was faced with at this very moment. He was impressed that Choker had chosen to settle on the table instead of aiding its mistress. Clearly that golem had a consciousness of its own instead of bending to its mistress's will.

No words left his lips as he slowly undid Lili's pants, thankful that he had left her legs untied. The samurai stopped when he heard a broken version of his name and stared at the woman for a moment, seeing the desire in her eyes. "Do you want me?" Kanda questioned softly.

Lili nodded slightly, realizing with a start that the only reason why she really wanted Kanda to stop manhandling her was because she had been afraid of giving into him and spread her legs a little, inhaling sharply when Kanda drew Mugen and the suddenly too cold air hit the flesh that had been covered only moments before. A sound of protest tried to leave her lips when she realized that her shirt had been ruined. She had liked that shirt and this bastard had gone ahead and ruined it!

The state of her shirt immediately went to the back of her mind when Kanda began kissing and biting the once hidden flesh, soothing the reddened marks with his tongue. She could feel his fingers tracing down her thighs as he removed the rest of her clothing, her cheeks flushing when Kanda suddenly grinned at her. Experience said that Kanda grinning was never a good thing and as he traced a finger over her damp curls, it was clear as day that Kanda was amused. "So your hair color _is_ natural." Kanda commented lightly. "Interesting."

A silent scream left her lips as she felt Kanda's fingers slip into her folds, rubbing the bundle of nerves that lay hidden. Lili gripped the scarves tightly as she began tugging on them, willing them to break so she could hold onto the man that sat above her. When she tried to vocalize her request, she watched as Kanda smirked before he suddenly removed his fingers.

Kanda enjoyed watching how she would respond when faced with pleasure and no way to relieve it. "Watch." Kanda told her as he began removing his own clothes.

He watched as she obeyed his order and slowly removed his clothes, watching as the desire in her eyes grew. He smirked when he heard a muffled request to let her touch him and shook his head; nearly giving in when she let out a soft whine. Adjusting himself so he was straddling her stomach, Kanda watched as she moved her jaw in response to staring at his length.

Tearing the scarf and gag from her lips, Kanda watched as she quickly worked to moisten her lips. He moved so he was barely hovering over her with his breath brushing against her lips. Suddenly their lips clashed together in a searing kiss that sent jolts of electricity through their bodies.

Kanda could feel the woman's legs parting beneath him and began rubbing against her moist entrance. His thoughts were leaving him as he watched Lili's head twist to the side, a soft moan leaving her lips and sending more blood south. "I hope you're not a virgin." Kanda growled softly.

Before Lili could answer him, the samurai positioned himself and thrust into her. He froze when he felt her muscles tighten around his shaft, his eyes seeing her mouth open in a silent scream. Had she been one? "You're an asshole." Lili panted softly. "You're lucky… I'm not."

A smirk crossed the man's features as he shoved the gag back into the woman's mouth, feeling her hips move against him as he pushed into her. His breaths were labored as they moved together; skin slapping against skin as sweat provided lubrication between them. Kanda listened to the groans that would leave Lili's lips when he'd bite the crook of her neck before biting the soft mounds that begged to be touched.

Lili whimpered into the gag as she closed her eyes, feeling herself growing wetter as she was pushed closer to the edge. She loved feeling Kanda's teeth against her skin as he pushed deeply into her, hitting every sensitive spot within her body. Why did people insist that sex be limited to only married couples if it felt this good? Hell, she couldn't even remember the last time that she had been this aroused when there was a man between her legs.

She writhed against him before wrapping her legs around his waist, pulling him deeper into her before throwing her head back as a muffled scream left her lips. She could feel her body shuddering from the force of her orgasm and saw black dots surrounding the corners of her vision.

Kanda groaned as he felt her muscles clench around him, threatening to drive him over the edge. Clenching his teeth, he lifted her hips up before continuing his motions until he felt a tightness that told him he couldn't hold on anymore.

Tearing the gag from Lili's mouth again, Kanda roughly kissed her before shoving his hips tightly against hers before releasing deep into her still shuddering body. Even when the last bit of his seed had left his body, the Japanese man continued kissing his lover and showered her with tender kisses over the bite marks he had left behind. When he had finished, he reached up and untied her wrists before pulling out and lying next to her.

Neither one spoke as they fought to gain control over their bodies once again. Did this change anything between them? They wanted to say that it wouldn't but there would possibly be a connection between them that they couldn't deny all of the time. The grabbing and everything might limit itself but there was an excellent chance that because Kanda had lost somebody before she came along, he may not want to chance her leaving him. Maybe that was why he was so possessive.

Lili closed her eyes as she slipped from the bed, frowning when she remembered that her shirt had been torn. "I'm stealing one of your shirts." Lili informed him.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to my room. Most guys don't want their lay to stay with them after the deed's been done." Even speaking the words made her heart ache in pain and Kanda seemed to realize it.

Kanda growled softly as he got up and pulled the woman back to bed. He knew he had been a complete ass to her, his behavior dangerously close to, if not, abusive, and wanted to make everything better for her. He didn't want anybody to steal her from him and if that meant making her admit that she was his then so be it. "I want you to stay with me." Kanda told her.

"Why? I'm just a lay."

A yelp left her lips when Kanda suddenly pinched her rear, her eyes widening at the dark look on his face. "You are above a lay." Kanda growled softly. "You are mine."

"Yeah and that's what men before you have said before they decided they didn't want someone like me." Lili shot back.

Kanda pinned the woman's wrists against the bed, his face showing irritation. He didn't want to even be placed in the same category as them. "Fuck them. If I so much as see any of them trying to get you back into their beds, I'll kill them and I will fuck you in front of their corpses." Kanda growled dangerously. "Am I understood?"

"Some of them you don't want to mess with, Yuu Kanda."

"Try me. I want you to stay with me tonight."

Only after she nodded her consent did Kanda release her wrists and hold her close to him. As Lili stared at the tattoo on her seemingly temporary lover's chest, she moved slightly and lightly pressed her lips against the dark mark. "You realize that most guys get a tattoo on their arms." Lili commented.

Kanda brushed his fingers through Lili's silver hair, his eyes quietly questioning her. "Why would you kiss it?" Kanda questioned.

"Because it's a part of you." Lili was silent for a moment as she looked at him. "You seem sad sometimes. When I see that you look sad, I want to make you feel better but you just push everybody away. I want you to be happy even if this is a one time thing or just something you want to do for a little while."

She didn't like it when he wasn't happy about anything. Kanda stared in disbelief as his brain tried to process what she had just told him. No one had ever thought to consider how he felt and yet here was this insane woman that liked to irritate him in whatever twisted method she felt would make him happy. "You're insane." Kanda told her. "I was created in a lab and was used in several experiments. They killed me God knows how many times and each time I came back. Why in the hell would you want to make me happy?"

"Because everybody deserves to be happy and you're no different." She kissed his tattoo again. "I'm just hoping you'll give me a chance to make you happy."

"Tch. Baka onna." Kanda said as he closed his eyes.

Somehow she knew that he had given her a pet name and as Lili snuggled against him with drowsy eyes, she knew that he was happy at that moment to be accepted for who he was. "Just so you know, this isn't an excuse for you to get pissed, chase, then fuck me. If you get pissed at me I expect you to at least pretend to be civil until we're alone." Lili murmured.

"Tch. Whatever."

* * *

lostmoonchild: I'm thinking their relationship will be less strained now that some of the sexual frustration has been taken care of. I'm also thinking that I just may have to go back to the AllenxLavi lemon and polish that up more since I'm really not used to writing yaoi and it just kind of feels... awkward to me. Anyway, read and review and I'll see you guys next week... I think. Yep, next Friday. Ja ne!


	26. Chapter 26

lostmoonchild: I loooove reviews so thank you everyone for your reviews! When I was working on the chapters following Kanda and Lili's smut chapter it actually did dawn on me that their relationship's now more relaxed. So here's chapter twenty six and I hope you guys enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM so don't sue.

* * *

Chapter Twenty Six

Kanda woke the next morning to see that Lili was gone, her side of the bed barely containing any warmth. He was silent as he thought about what they had done the night before and the pleasure that he had felt. Then his thoughts when to what she had done after they were finished and even now he was still amazed that she had kissed his chest before confessing that she liked him and only wanted to see him happy.

What game was she playing that would tell her to do this? She allowed him to take her into his bed and he hadn't even cared for a moment if she had been a virgin before this but still she kissed his tattoo and confessed that she hoped he liked her too. What kind of woman would do that?

Kanda was silent as he stared up at the ceiling, trying to figure out what exactly Lili was planning. Women were conniving by nature and he was dealing with a woman that without a doubt had been forced to use less than conventional methods to survive. She didn't really care about him. She had just been saying that in an attempt to make sure he didn't hurt her.

Without thinking, he grabbed Mugen and charged when his bedroom door opened. If it was that idiotic rabbit then he was going to shave every hair off of his body. Kanda hadn't given the rabbit any permission to enter his room but then again, the redhead never needed permission to irritate him.

Dark eyes widened when the samurai Exorcist found himself lying on the ground, Mugen hitting the floor next to him. As he stared up at the person standing in the doorway with a surprised look on her face, Kanda stared in amazement at Lili. "Stupid idiot." Lili grumbled as she pulled him into the room and closed the door. "I leave to get food and you're trying to take my head off."

"You could have stayed."

"Something told me you wouldn't appreciate my stomach growling and waking your ass up."

He looked away for a moment before looking at her again. She must have gone back to her own room to get a change of clothes and from the looks of them, Lenalee had decided that they'd be shopping later on that day. How exactly Lenalee had convinced the silver-haired Exorcist to wear a skirt was beyond him but he had a nice view from where he was laying.

As soon as he could move his body, Kanda got up and held onto the woman before pressing his lips against hers. He could feel her body molding against his as her arms wrapped around his neck, slender fingers tangling themselves into his hair. "Going somewhere today?" Kanda growled softly.

"Shopping."

A gasp left her lips as Kanda's fingers slipped under her skirt and began tracing lightly over the fabric that hid her most intimate of parts. "Wearing that outfit?" Kanda questioned patiently.

Lili shuddered as her head rested on his shoulder, her breaths labored as his fingers continued teasing her. "Kanda…" Her voice was almost needy as she began moving her hips against his finger as if expecting her panties to suddenly vanish so she could feel his fingers inside of her.

Cold air suddenly hit her heated core, sending a jolt of shock throughout her body before Kanda wrapped her legs around his waist and suddenly shoved into her. Her head flew backwards and pressed against the wall, as he kept moving inside of her, their bodies growing more flushed. "You will change." Kanda told her through clenched teeth as he struggled to concentrate on anything but the searing heat that surrounded him. "If I go to town and see you in any skirts as short as the one you're wearing now, I will pull you into an alley and fuck you senseless."

With a well-placed thrust, Kanda smirked as he felt the woman's muscles shuddering around him and allowed himself to release into her. A soft groan left his lips as her muscles tightened around his shaft before he pulled away, carefully helping her stand until her legs were strong enough to support his weight. "Something tells me that you'll fuck me senseless anyway." Lili challenged playfully.

"Your point?" A grin spread across his face as he watched her adjust her clothes.

Lili pulled her panties back on, flinching when she felt the cooling wetness that had already soaked into the fabric. Damn it. Now she'd have to change just to be comfortable while she and Lenalee were shopping. "You're an asshole. I just came back to let you know that I'm going out for a while and before I have a chance to say anything, you pin me against a wall and just start fucking me."

Kanda smirked slightly in amusement as he reminded her that she hadn't complained. He knew she was dangerous due to the lack of control but still he enjoyed pushing every button that would risk physical injury. Wasn't there a name for people that enjoyed risking physical harm or enjoyed getting tortured?

He watched as her eyes softened slightly before she gave him a small smile. "I'll see you later." Lili said softly. "Jerk."

He wasn't about to admit to anybody, not her or himself, that he liked her back. "Baka." Kanda responded.

The woman slipped from his room leaving the man alone. With a small smirk, he took a quick shower before preparing for a long and irritating day.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

They knew that their target was somewhere in the area and as the twins scanned the crowd, they could feel some anticipation growing within them. Cross's pupil had refused to pay off his debt to them so they could possibly make the sister pay off the debt or use her as a hostage. There wasn't a chance in hell that Cross was going to rescue a girl that he didn't know although there were rumors going around that he had been killed so that left the pupil.

Two pairs of eyes focused on a young woman that was walking with a silver and turquoise golem fluttering around her. They watched as the golem occasionally pulled her ponytail only to be pushed until it fluttered and wrapped its wings around her neck. From the golem alone they could tell that this girl was their target.

Pointing the plastic guns at her, the twins fired identical shots only to have her dodge and scream at them as soon as the golem released its hold on her neck. People began running away from the area, cries of panic filling the air. "Come with us all peaceful like and no one gets hurt." Devitto stated with a smirk.

"No one gets hurt. He!" Jasdebi added with a laugh.

Confusion showed on Lili's face as she gawked at the two before realization suddenly showed on her face. "Oh son of a fucking whore." Lili loudly swore before she smiled brightly at them. "Sure."

The two stopped, confusion etched on their faces. "What?" Devitto questioned. "No fighting and saying no?"

"You'll just have to catch me first. Dumb fucks."

A moan left her lips, sending both men down onto the ground and they watched in fury as she took off running in the opposite direction. They didn't know how many minutes had passed before they were both able to move but as soon as mobility was granted to them once more, they took off after her.

She didn't know what she had done to warrant having two -three if she wanted to include Kanda- psychos chasing after her in one day but she'd be damned if the latest two got into her pants like Kanda had managed to do earlier. Hell, she'd be damned if she let any other Exorcist other than Kanda get into her pants even if their situation was temporary. "Choker, get Lenalee!" Lili shouted at her golem.

Choker darted forward just as the young woman found herself in a snow colored orb. Furious screams left her lips as she kicked and punched, her panic growing quickly when she realized that she couldn't escape from their grip. "Caught you." Devitto commented with a grin. "You're coming with us."

"He!" Jasdero grinned as he waved his gun in front of Lili's face. "Can't escape!"

Lili narrowed her eyes at them as her throat began to burn. Opening her mouth, she allowed another scream to escape and watched with even more panic as the orb that held her only glistened in response. This was so far beyond not good that it wasn't even funny and she found herself frantically trying to think of a way out of this mess.

Suddenly Jasdero let out a yell and jumped up into the air, his hands flying to the seat of his pants. Laughter threatened to leave Lili's lips as soon as she realized that Choker had bitten him and was coming back to bite Devitto. "Get the hell out of here! Get help!" Lili shouted at the small golem.

Immediately Choker took off before shattering into several pieces when the twin Noah shot their guns. Lili screamed as she watched the pieces scatter onto the street, her mismatched eyes wide in shock. "Teach it to bite Jasdero." Devitto grumbled as they started down the road with the orb following behind them. "Now the Millennium Earl shouldn't be so pissed."

Screams continued to leave Lili's lips as she glared hatefully at the two Noah, her heart racing in her chest. She stared when the two pointed their guns at her before firing, sending her into a hellish darkness full of everything that had ever made her feel true fear.

* * *

lostmoonchild: Okay, I admit to grinning when Jasdero got his butt bit by Choker. I love the twins (they actually topped Tyki but Road's my absolute favorite Noah) and having Choker bite one of them just seemed to be funny. Okay, so I'm gonna vanish for the next week (ya'll know I'll return next Friday) so read and review!


	27. Chapter 27

lostmoonchild: Ohayo! I ended up getting reminded that it's Friday again (amazing how the week flies by) and figured I'd better update before I proceed to enjoy my weekend off. So thanks for the reviews and I'd like to point out that I have absolutely _no_ recollection writing this chapter so I'm figuring my brain was in autopilot with this one since I can count on one hand how many times I've gotten drunk and written stuff.

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM.

* * *

Chapter Twenty Seven

Allen could feel himself growing more and more anxious as they watched Choker slowly put itself back together. They had all searched the town as carefully as they could only to find the outline to the door that belonged to the Millennium Earl's ark. Once Allen had seen that, the only color he could really see was red.

To his surprise, Kanda also seemed to be furious about the whole thing. The look in the Japanese man's eyes was almost as if they had stolen something of his instead of just kidnapping a fellow Exorcist. Even then Kanda wouldn't cared too badly although Allen found himself wondering if there wasn't something that he was missing. Was it possible that Kanda actually did like Lili but wasn't sure how to show it?

Soft flutters reached his ears as Choker began darting around almost as if upset by the disappearance of its owner. It flew into Kanda, striking the man on the forehead before Kanda grabbed it and forced it back onto the table with a scowl on his face. "Show us what happened." Kanda growled.

Immediately the turquoise cross split into half, the images of the events appearing. They watched as Lili was captured in the orb and saw the panic on her face as she frantically tried to escape. When the screams began to leave her lips, Allen flinched as his foot gave a silent throb in memory of when she had gotten furious at him. Suddenly there was a yelp and they watched as Jasdero jumped up into the air before Lili screamed for Choker to go get help only to have everything go out of focus before the cross halves joined together once more. "It could have been a set up. She could have decided to join the Millennium Earl." Leverier stated with a frown.

"No, she was actually scared." Allen said softly. "She won't join him. Not while I'm alive."

There was a look of absolute conviction on the young teenager's face that told everybody that he believed what he was saying. Kanda looked at the white-haired teenager for a moment before nodding slightly in agreement. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that Lili had been kidnapped just as Choker had shown them and that she hadn't wanted to go anywhere with the Noah twins. "Unfortunately her history with running away is working against her." Leverier informed them. "Exorcists are sacrifices to God and the Black Order will not send anybody to their deaths for one sacrifice."

Allen's eyes darkened with anger as he listened to Leverier's words, distantly wondering if he had ever had anybody that he was willing to die for. Probably not if he wasn't willing to attempt to understand the world in which he and Lili had taken refuge in so many times before. Closing his eyes for a moment, Allen nodded slightly knowing that he'd go against all orders and rescue his unofficially adopted sister and that the moment he did, the two of them would scatter to the wind.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

One of the first things Lili thought as she regained consciousness was that somebody was going to have every cell in their body combust and seep through the pores. The second thought that crossed her mind as that something was digging into her ankle and one of her wrists. As she stared at the cold metal that held her prisoner, she could feel her mind beginning to race as the panic arose once more. She screamed at the chains, her panic rising when there was no effect. Touching her throat, she yelped in pain when there was a sudden feeling of electricity striking her fingers and throat that sent her to the ground. "I wouldn't do that. It hurts." A voice commented lightly.

Green and blue eyes fell on the young girl that sat on a nearby bed, her eyes dancing with excitement. "You." Lili hissed angrily. "Let me go, you little brat."

Road tilted her head slightly to the left before asking lightly, "Are you absolutely positive that you're Allen's sister? He's much nicer than you."

"Get this damn ward off my fucking neck and I'll show you how much nicer he is than I am." Lili growled, feeling her entire body shivering from anticipation.

There was a look of pretend thoughtfulness on Road's face as she stared at the older teenager, knowing full well what she'd do. An ability that could destroy if caution was forgotten for even a single moment. It was actually rather interesting to think about. "I'm Road Kamelot, the first child of the Noah." Road said simply. "I'm the Noah of Dreams and you're going to be the new Noah of Wrath."

"Over my dead body!" Lili snarled angrily. "You bastards better be ready to kill me because I'm not joining your little freak show."

Anger crossed the girl's face as she looked at the silver-haired woman. "You will. Sooner or later everybody that's chosen does." Road replied patiently as she got up. "The Millennium Earl hates being refused. All of us do and sooner or later you'll discover why."

Lili waited until Road left the room before cautiously taking in her surroundings before testing to see how far the chains would let her go. She had no interest in sleeping on the bed at the moment and wondered briefly as she stared at the nearby chairs if she could use them as a weapon of some sort. She shook her head slightly, deciding that it'd serve her no good and that it'd just make her captors mad.

Closing her eyes tightly, Lili sat back down against the wall and allowed her tears to fall silently down her pale cheeks. Tangling her fingers together and pressing the palms of her hands against each other, Lili bowed her head and for the first time since her father's death she began to pray.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

There was nothing worse than watching someone you cherished go through a pain and be helpless to do anything. Lavi was silent as he held Allen in his arms, pressing the smaller teen against him. There was nothing in their embrace that said anything about romance but spoke volumes that the redhead was trying to provide comfort.

It bothered Lavi that Allen hadn't gone down for dinner but none of the other Exorcists had much of an appetite either. They were worried about what would happen now that the Millennium Earl and the Noah clan had the woman while the Black Order had Allen. Anybody that had ever seen the two together knew that neither God nor man belonged nor exist in their own little world.

Long fingers brushed through Allen's white hair, a solitary green eye watching the listless gray eyes that stared silently into the distance. "We'll find a way." Lavi said softly. "We'll get her back."

"She's scared." Allen said softly. "She wants to come home."

Lavi said nothing as he continued to stroke Allen's hair knowing that his lover was taking comfort in the simple motions. He'd wait until Allen was asleep before he went to check on Kanda. It was safe to assume that the Japanese Exorcist would be training as hard as he could in preparation for the rescue attempt that he'd surely enlist Allen's help with.

The redhead waited for a little while after Allen had fallen asleep before slipping away and heading towards where he knew Kanda would be. He didn't know for certain if his presence would be welcome but it wouldn't hurt to check. It just felt wrong to leave Kanda to drown in his own misery when he could do anything to ease the pain. "Yuu?" Lavi questioned cautiously when he saw Choker fluttering around Kanda.

"Go away, baka usagi." Kanda grumbled as he held onto Mugen tightly, a light sheen of sweat coating his body.

"Just seeing how you're doing. Allen's in shock, I think."

Kanda didn't need to make any indications that he had heard and was concerned for Lavi to know for certain that the other Exorcist was indeed worried. "He says that she's scared." Lavi responded. "Its kind of fascinating how he knows what she's feeling even when they're apart."

"Hn."

The air sang as Kanda went through his motions in an attempt to rid himself of the anger he felt. Why had nobody helped her in the first place? Hadn't Leverier or one of the other higher-ups known before that Lili was as much of a target as the moyashi? If they had then that just proved that they didn't care. "They both control the Ark. Maybe it's possible to open a door where she is."

He doubted it but it was at least an idea. If the moyashi could tell what the irritating woman was thinking or even feeling when they were apart then there was a chance that they could just open up a door. Only problem was that they'd all be facing problems if either side caught them. "If you're expecting me to comfort you then you're waiting your time." Kanda stated coolly.

Lavi was silent for a moment as he stared at Kanda before saying softly, "There's nothing wrong with being in love. Just remember that it's one of the most natural emotions ever created."

It was strange for him to say those words when he felt his own disgust at humanity for the constant wars that shook the world but maybe someone would come along and cry out that there had been enough. For the first time in years, Lavi felt hope beginning to grow inside of him that there would be someone that could put an end to the senseless fighting that man seemed fond of.

As the redhead left the room, Kanda found himself growing more and more determined to rescue his woman from those damned Noah and he'd be sure to kill whichever one dared to touch what was his. "Again." Kanda told the silver golem.

Immediately Choker began fluttering around him, attempting to strike the samurai's bared flesh hard enough to either bruise or draw blood. Kanda blocked the golem with Mugen, clenching his teeth as he felt the stinging that came with his sweat entering a wound. "Go harder! Faster!" Kanda demanded.

He was impressed that the golem was willing to obey his demands when he technically wasn't its master. Maybe it was because Choker wanted its mistress back with it or maybe it was because it had developed a liking for him. Now that he thought about it, Moyashi's golem had a consciousness of its own.

Stopping, Kanda grabbed the golem and watched as its wings wrapped around his wrist. "You record everything she does, right?" Please don't let anybody come in and see him talking to a golem. "Show me what she says about me."

Immediately the cross split in half and Kanda watched as his lover sat on her bed, brushing through her beautiful silver hair. "You'll have to keep last night's events, Choker." Lili said with a small smile. "So I can see his face when he decides he doesn't want me anymore. Maybe just liking him isn't right anymore. Maybe I'm actually in love with him but I don't think he feels the same way about me. Guys seem to be able to get it up as long as a girl's got a pretty face or big enough boobs."

The image shook slightly; telling the man that Choker had shook itself in disagreement. "You think he actually likes me?" Lili questioned, laughter leaving her lips as the image went up and down. "Maybe you're right. Everybody says that Kanda's not really the kind of guy that shows affection through tenderness so maybe his little possessive episode about the skirt was him saying that he actually liked it?"

Hadn't he told her that he liked the skirt? Her legs happened to be her second best feature and she was showing them off for him! He couldn't help it that he didn't want the rest of the male species to see her legs and to imagine what lay between them. "Well, it's time to go meet up with Lenalee so let's get moving before she kicks us into the basement." Lili laughed.

The split cross rejoined as one when the image faded, leaving Kanda with reeling thoughts. She didn't just like him. She was possibly in love with him despite his behavior towards her.

Suddenly feeling like the worst person on the planet, Kanda sighed to himself and released the golem. He had seen Lenalee and the others being friendly towards each other and even to him despite his ignoring them. Being affectionate was just one thing that he wasn't good at considering how many times the Black Order had mistreated him in the past. Could he really be blamed for trying to keep himself safe from being hurt again? "Love with him." Choker repeated Lili's confession a couple of times before pausing on her face.

Kanda stared for a moment, seeing the absolute truth in her eyes. "Tch, I'm not saying I'm in love." Kanda grumbled to himself before hissing in pain when the golem struck him between the eyes.

_You're so far in love with her that you don't even know which way's up._ The voice scolded. _Just suck it up and admit it. The world won't come to an end if you do._

Deciding to silence the voice, Kanda sheathed Mugen before storming up to his room with the golem following and nestling itself in his hair much to Kanda's annoyance. Deciding that it wasn't worth getting another bruise on his face, the man just ignored Choker and retreated to the sanctity of his room.

* * *

lostmoonchild: Hahaha! Kanda got told what's what by the voice again! I don't know why but I absolutely love it when Kanda gets told off by the voice. It'd still be hilarious if it was Mugen telling him off so we'll have to see. Anyway, a message from a wanted source will be delivered and more personal feelings will be made perfectly clear so read and review!


	28. Chapter 28

lostmoonchild: Yay! Reviews! Yeah, I'd blame my meds but I took them long enough ago that they're pretty much out of my system until tonight so can't blame them for long. So anyway, I got to thinking about Tyki's Noah side and decided to poke at the crazed creature that he suppressed before Allen stabbed him... and somehow that turned into the Heart thing so I have no idea and humbly apologize for any confusion.

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM.

* * *

Chapter Twenty Eight

He knew it would be in their best interests to get her to join them as quickly as possible but he knew for certain that there was no time available to win over her trust. Tyki breathed in the soothing smoke as he stared at the teenage girl, silently watching the way her eyes would flash in the dim light. He knew that she was furious but he also knew that she was scared.

Bright red claw marks stood out on her pale throat from where she had tried to get the inhibitor off by herself only to scratch away the skin until blood dribbled down from a few of the scratches. It really was a shame for such beauty to be marred in any way but Tyki wasn't going to complain too much. He had gotten a taste of her before and it was near impossible to forget the flavor.

A frown appeared on Tyki's face when he was given yet another hateful glare through the thin curtain of silver bangs. Was it honestly so hard for women to understand that they were more beautiful when they smiled? "Rape!" Lili screamed when Tyki took a step towards her. "God, help me! He's gonna rape me!"

The man stepped back with shock etched onto his features as he stared at the still screaming woman. Quickly gathering his composure, Tyki summoned a Tease and showed it to her. "Stop screaming or I'll make sure you know the true meaning of pain." Tyki told her.

From how quickly she clenched her legs together and pressed herself against the wall, she remembered the Tease quite well. It really wasn't surprising considering _where_ he had put the Tease upon their first meeting and knew that she was fairly certain he'd do it again. Thankfully he had been counting on her remembering what exactly the Tease did and if she had forgotten then he would have had to remind her. "Good girl." Tyki told her as the Tease fluttered over to the wall and sat quietly. "Do what I say and you won't get hurt. Even Walker will escape without any injuries."

There were no words to fully describe the amount of hate she felt towards the man that stood before her with a smug look upon his face. She was a prisoner and Allen was a hostage that was allowed to walk freely. If she played nicely with the Noah then what would happen? "Go fuck yourself. Neah won't let you kill Allen so easily." Lili told him. "If Allen dies then you'll have to kill me because I swear above God that I'll kill every single one of you bastards and whichever one kills Allen will be the one to die the most painful of deaths."

Her breath caught in her throat as Tyki suddenly grabbed her throat and pulled her to her feet so her toes were barely touching the stone floor. "How we treat you depends entirely on how you behave, _little girl_." Tyki warned her as his skin began to darken. "You don't want to play with me. You wouldn't survive."

The darkness that was radiating off of him was almost smothering and Lili found herself beginning to panic as she felt his hand entering her chest before his fingers wrapped around her heart. "So fast. Like a bird's." Tyki breathed softly in her ear. "What would he do, I wonder, if I were to tear out your heart and send it to your dear Allen? Would he avenge you?"

He couldn't pretend that he wasn't reveling in the rush that came with literally holding someone's heart in his hand. Tyki also couldn't pretend that he wasn't enjoying feeling the woman's body so close to his that he could feel the soft mounds on her chest rubbing against his chest with every frantic breath she took. "Let go." Lili said weakly as she fought back the dizziness that was beginning to make her world spin. "Let go. I don't feel good."

"Has anybody touched you since we've last met, my dear flower?" Tyki questioned smoothly, his skin darkening even more as the Noah within him began to take control.

Her thoughts went to Kanda and shivered slightly at the memories. Suddenly the pressure in her chest was released as the tightness around her throat tightened. There was an insane look in his eyes that sent waves of terror throughout the woman and as her world faded to black she knew that this was a side she never wanted to be conscious for.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

The pillow smelled like her and it was beginning to infuriate him. He wanted that damnable woman but first they had to figure out how to get her away from the Noah clan without anybody getting killed. If any one of them touched her, especially that Noah with the curly hair, there would be hell to pay and he was going to send each and every one of them straight to Hell himself.

Kanda grumbled as he lie in his bed, trying to ignore his lover's scent still lingering in the pillow she had rested her head on. If they did anything to hurt her… _Admit it. You're in love with her and anybody that's noticed your attitude changing for the worse knows it._ The voice told him patiently. _There's nothing wrong with wanting someone to spend the rest of your life with._

Like hell there wasn't. He didn't need anybody to stick around for him when he was content with being by himself. _That's what you keep telling yourself. Think about it. You thought of them when you fought against that Noah that liked those disgusting sweets. You wanted her and you went as far as to make her agree that she's yours. You need them and you're being an ass about it._

Even now he wasn't entirely sure he knew if it was his subconscious or Innocence that was lecturing him. All he knew for certain was that it was damn annoying to have a voice lecturing him about what he should do with his life. _Then get off your stupid, dead ass and go tell Allen that you want to help get her back._ The voice snapped.

Stupid pushy voices that thought they knew everything. Kanda grumbled softly to himself as he slowly got up only to collapse back onto his bed, his dark eyes staring lifelessly up at the ceiling.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

"_Don't be afraid, Yuu."_

_Kanda spun around as he searched for the source of the tender voice, trying to ignore the warmth that was spreading throughout his body. Why would he be afraid? No, he needed to be on his guard if he was to avoid any attacks. "Who are you?" Kanda demanded._

"_I am that which gives your Innocence life."_

_Immediately Kanda froze, his dark eyes wide in shock. "The Heart." Kanda breathed softly._

"_Yes. Do not be afraid, Yuu Kanda. God has not forgotten those that were chosen to bear the burden of His Innocence."_

_Like hell he was going to believe that. He may not have been scared but he was growing more and more furious as the moments passed. He didn't care if what he was talking to _was_ the Heart; he was going to make sure his exact opinion was known. "That's why this war's gone on for over a century." Kanda stated coolly. "That's why those born with Innocence in their bodies have deformities that get them kicked out of their homes. That's why a girl can't scream or moan. God hasn't forgotten us. He just has a sick sense of humor."_

_Some small part of him was afraid of what may happen if he angered the Heart but a majority of him didn't care. He was frustrated at all of the stupidity and missions that were issued to them without any regards as to their opinions. He was upset that his existence was against nature and that some scientists had decided to play God and cooked him as well as Alma up in a lab only to decide to attempt to destroy them both._

_Most of all, he realized with a start, he was furious that his lover had been taken from him. "Lillian Walker has voiced her displeasure at the very things that angers you as well as the other Exorcists." The Heart told him. "What is not said aloud is always heard by those that know how to listen."_

"_Then bring her back." Kanda growled._

"_We will speak again, Yuu Kanda. Another time."_

_As the warmth slowly left him, Kanda found himself surrounded by a smothering fog that rose up as if it were a wave before slamming itself down on top of him._

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

It was the strangest thing that he had ever seen. Every Exorcist had collapsed without reason at almost the exact same time, each one of them staring lifelessly ahead as if they were deceased. If it weren't for the fact that their vitals were strong, Komui would have been even more worried than what he was now.

He held onto his sister's hand tightly, watching her face for any signs that she was awakening. When was the last time he had been this worried about her? Had it been after she and the others had returned from Japan with the Ark and covered from head to toe in serious injuries? No, he didn't think that time could even compare with what he felt now. "Brother?" Lenalee murmured, her chest rising as she took a large breath. "Brother, where am I?"

Tears began to flow down his face as Komui hugged his sister tightly, ignoring her baffled questions until he finally released her. "You collapsed." Komui told her. "You and the other Exorcists."

Confusion showed on Lenalee's face for a moment before frowning slightly. "I don't remember collapsing. I did have the strangest dream though." Lenalee told him. "You won't believe it, Brother, but I was talking to the Heart."

Komui listened to his sister's recollection of the dream before leaving to check on the other Exorcists. They had all awoken, telling him of the same dream that Lenalee had just told him. Each one of them had spoken to the Heart and it had told them that what displeasure they held had already been voiced by Lili. "It's strange." Allen told Komui with a sheepish grin. "It said that we'd speak again another time."

"Yes, that's what everybody else said." Komui told him. "I wonder if Hevlaska encountered this phenomenon as well. Get some rest, Allen, and you should be up by dinner."

Smiling at the teenage boy's bright smile, Komui left the room and immediately headed towards Hevlaska's chamber wondering just what in the world had happened and what the odds were of this strange phenomenon occurring again were.

* * *

lostmoonchild: Okay, am I seriously the only one that could actually see Kanda cocking off to the Heart without really worrying about getting punished? I still haven't decided what's going to happen in terms of the Heart but I am getting close to the end (seriously, I'm chapters ahead from what's been posted) and just got a message today that arrived way before I really needed it so thanks a lot, Sophiaiswatchingyou, I owe you huge for doing such a beautiful job. So go ahead and read and review!


	29. Chapter 29

lostmoonchild: Hi! Thanks for the review. Lathya, you are actually quite close. All I will really say regarding the matter at this time is that Lili has something to do with the Heart and that Allen will get the hint that Lili knows who the Heart is. I actually just finished the chapter where the Heart is revealed and all I'd like to say about it is that I was swearing at it. This chapter was nice to this poor authoress so it must just be ending chapters that don't like to be written.

Disclaimer: Must I really be reminded that DGM isn't mine? Yes? Damn. Okay, DGM isn't mine.

* * *

Chapter Twenty Nine

They came in, they did whatever they could to break her, and then they left. It was the same routine but they always changed how long it'd be before one of them came in again. Sometimes it'd be only a few minutes while other times it'd be an hour or more. They all had the same goal in mind.

To break her.

Lili stared ahead at the Tease that Tyki had left in the room to serve as a constant reminder that he would always know what she was doing. If she had to choose between Kanda and Tyki as an obsessive lover, Lili knew for certain that Kanda would always be the one she chose. He may have had a terrible attitude but he at least knew what she liked which was a far cry better than what Tyki offered her.

A loud growl from her stomach reminded the woman that she hadn't eaten in about two days and that one of them, more than likely Road, would be coming in before too long to eat their meal in front of her and making noises that made the meal seem as if it were made by some higher power. Already she could feel the Innocence eating away at her body and wondered how long exactly it would be before the Innocence consumed her.

Lili bowed her head as she wrapped her arms around her legs, ignoring the silent tear that fell. She wanted to go home. She didn't care if she had to put up with Leverier or anybody else that was terrified of her. Home was where Allen and the others were. They weren't afraid of her and still accepted her despite their own Innocence wanting to destroy the Dark Matter that lingered in her throat.

Home… was also where Kanda was. He may have had a temper and scared the daylights out of her but she knew that he loved her. He was just like a child that didn't know how to express himself in any way other than tantrums and grabbing people.

As more tears gathered in her eyes, she began to sing softly.

_**Let me run, let me roam**_

_**for a little while more**_

_**and I'll find a place called "home"**_

_**that you shall adore.**_

_**When I find that place**_

_**I'll come back for you**_

_**to see the smile on your face**_

_**where we'll be safe too.**_

_**If someone takes me away**_

_**will you promise to find me?**_

_**If it's with my life I pay,**_

_**their enemy will you be?**_

Her voice was soft, filling the whole room before she stopped as a sob left her lips. Tears fell as she buried her head between her knees and tried to pretend that she didn't care about her current situation. This meant nothing. This was just proof that she was forgotten._ "Do not be afraid, Lillian Walker. God has not forgotten those that were chosen to bear the burden of His Innocence."_ She could hear a voice whispering within her mind. _"God has not forgotten even you despite your belief that He has."_

The door opened and the smell of food reached her nose. Lili frowned as her stomach gave a painful twist and hate grew once more when she saw that it was Tyki that had the food this time. "And here I was thinking that you stupid fucks forgot to torment me today." Lili snarled at him. "What took you so long? Trying to figure out how to fuck that sister or niece or whatever that psychotic child whore is?"

If Tyki hadn't gotten used to the words that spilled from her lips, he would have been quick to make the woman eat her own words. "If I didn't know any better, Miss Walker, I'd assume that you were looking forward to my presence."

"Go fuck yourself."

"If you're a good girl then I'll be sure to give you the pleasure." Tyki replied smoothly.

A growl left her lips as Lili felt her stomach tighten at the man's words. She may have learned how to separate her mind from her body but that didn't stop her from feeling everything afterwards. "Over my dead body." Lili snapped at him, steadying her nerves for when he began to eat the food.

Confusion showed on her face after five minutes of the two staring at each other, her mind trying to figure out why the Noah hadn't started eating. "I've already eaten. This food's for you." Tyki commented as he patiently cut the meat into bite-sized pieces.

There was a catch. There had to be a catch. There was no way in hell he'd let her have food without her having to do something just to get even one crumb. "I can feed myself." Lili said with a wary look when he held the fork out for her.

"Do you honestly believe I'm going to trust you with utensils?" Tyki asked lightly. "I can hear your stomach from here, Miss Walker. How long will it be before your will breaks down?"

"_You were blessed with a unique gift for a reason that you must discover on your own."_

If she went near the man then Lili was fairly certain that he'd take the opportunity to molest her but if she went without food for much longer than she'd more than likely die. If she died then she wouldn't get to see Allen again or harass Kanda until he pinned her against either a wall or the floor just to molest her and God knew how much she loved it when he handled her body. Choices, choices.

Cautiously moving closer, Lili parted her lips slightly before taking the offered food into her mouth and jerking away as she quickly chewed. She hated the smug look on Tyki's face and growled in irritation when he moved the plate beyond her reach when she made an attempt to grab at it. "Damn it! Let me feed myself, you egotistical man-whore!" Lili screamed at him.

Tyki smiled pleasantly at her before responding, "That's not very nice. Maybe I should teach you to respect your master. I'm sure Allen would be surprised to learn that his little sister was the reason that he's being hurt."

Eyeing the plate with an even louder stomach, Lili felt her willpower begin to waver. She knew full well what he _might_ do if she didn't start behaving and was afraid to see when they decided that Allen would pay for her stubbornness. "Please." Lili whispered finally. "Don't hurt my Allen. Don't hurt him. I'll be good. I promise."

There was a look in his dark eyes that told the woman that Tyki didn't quite believe her. Even as she moved closer so she was sitting near his feet, she could see that he was expecting a surprise attack. "Open." Tyki told her as he jabbed at a few vegetables.

Without saying a word she complied and silently prayed that someone came along to save her from this nightmare. She just needed to play their little game for a little while longer and once this was done she'd make sure that he suffered a slow and painful death. All that really needed to be done, however, was to ensure that nobody else killed Tyki before she had the chance.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

It was as if he was standing in an enemy's territory just before a swarm of soldiers came out of hiding and started firing their weapons. Allen wouldn't have put it past his sister to put in a trap or three dozen but he did control the Ark too and he had more control over it. If she were to have put anything in her room that would have harmed him then he could have just taken it out without any real effort.

Allen was silent as he looked around the room, almost amazed that the room looked exactly as he had envisioned it would. Was it possible that he just knew Lili's tastes well enough that he had simply guessed or was it possible that the Fourteenth had simply planted the actual images into his mind? He hoped it wasn't the latter or else he'd probably go insane from whatever lurked in his sister's mind.

The white-haired Exorcist jumped when he heard somebody shouting his name and immediately a screen opened up from nowhere. He stared silently as he watched Link walk around with a couple of Crow members and inwardly shivered. Something told him that he wasn't going to like the reason why they were there. "Walker!" Link called again.

He was going to be in a world of hurt if they caught him in the Ark but he'd still be in a world of hurt just because he had managed to escape Link. Did they really not understand how annoying it was to have somebody watching your every step day in and day out? He knew for certain that Central was still furious over the discovery that Lili could use the Ark just as easily as him although Allen knew that Lili was even more limited than him. She could just create shortcuts to various places that she had been to but she couldn't move the Ark even an inch.

A sigh left Allen's lips as he looked towards the waterfall and smiled sadly to himself. He knew that the Fourteenth would one day take over his body and that this room only existed to serve as a place to keep Lili tucked away from the world. His friends all had the order to kill him the minute the Fourteenth took over but would somebody try to break into Lili's room and kill her as well?

"Walker!"

More than likely. It was also more than likely that she'd kill them as soon as she realized what had happened. Deciding that a headache was one thing that he wanted to avoid for as long as humanly possible, Allen closed his eyes and willed a door to open to the Fourteenth's room so he could escape back into the Order. No one would ever need to know that he had taken refuge in his sister's room for a while.

No sooner had he stepped out of the Ark did somebody pin him against the wall, his arms pulled behind him as his chest was pressed against the cold stone. "Let me go!" Allen demanded as he struggled.

"Knock it off, Moyashi." Kanda snapped at him. "We need to talk."

"The name's Allen, BaKanda!" Allen retorted heatedly. "What do you want this time?"

"We're going to rescue that stupid woman whether Command clears it or not and the only person that would have any idea where in the hell she is happens to be you."

Allen stopped struggling and looked back at the older teenager, seeing a look of irritation as well as something softer in his dark eyes. Suddenly he remembered Lavi's comment about how Kanda and Lili had a thing for each other and wondered if it was possible. "Do you honestly believe that the two of us alone is going to be enough?" Allen questioned as Kanda released him. "You're insane."

"That's why we're coming." Lenalee said softly as she stepped out from a shadow.

"Yeah. I mean, nobody deserves to be a Noah's prisoner." Lavi said brightly. "Especially someone as messed up in the head as Flower."

Allen looked at his friends for a moment before answering, "People are going to get upset."

"Tch. Like that matters anymore." Kanda snapped.

"It's high time we showed them that just because they give the orders and we follow them doesn't mean that they tell us when to abandon one of our own." Lavi informed the white-haired Exorcist. "So how about it? You gonna leave your baby sister in the Noah clan's hands or are you gonna bust her out and show her that we haven't forgotten?"

Deciding that his lover and their friends were insane, Allen nodded in agreement. Maybe, he mused silently, he was just as insane and wanted to show that there was nothing Central could do to him that he wouldn't put up with. The time for watching had come to an end and now it was time for action.

* * *

lostmoonchild: Yay, rescue mission! Okay, my muse absolutely hates me because I will not leave Allen and Lili's lullaby alone. The next time that the lullaby is placed in this story, it will be full lullaby and then no more. I can mess around with some other song so yeah. Read and review!


	30. Chapter 30

lostmoonchild: Thanks for the reviews! I'm late, I know, but here's the chapter. I actually enjoyed part of this chapter (mainly the ending) and am still cussing out the last chapter or two of this story. Don't worry, we're still a ways from it but I can say for certain it's a pain in my butt.

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM so don't sue. I do, however, own a chocolate chip cookie.

Chapter Thirty

* * *

"_I can get you out of here."_

_Lili stared at the man before her and took a deep breath, fully prepared to scream. Her mind screamed that she was looking at Tyki but his entire stance said that it wasn't. The man that stood before her was somebody entirely different. "Who are you?" Lili questioned as she slowly began to relax her stance._

_The man smiled at her before replying, "The reason you can open doors within the Ark and why Allen can move it. I am Neah Walker."_

_She knew the name from Allen and the others but still found herself unable to care. "I want to go back." Lili told him._

_His smile seemed to grow as he said softly, "Then go to sleep and I'll take care of everything."_

"_I don't…"_

_His fingers were warm against her chilled cheeks as he saw the lost look within her eyes. If it wasn't the other Noah breaking her then it was those idiots in the Black Order tearing away at everything that made her so strong. None of them realized how important this child was or even why she had been blessed with Innocence in her voice. "Just sleep. I'll take care of everything until Allen comes." Neah told her patiently._

_Hope flickered in her mismatched eyes. "Then we can go home?" Lili questioned. "I can hide in my room with Kanda and Allen can be with Lavi?"_

"_Yes."_

_Lili nodded softly and closed her eyes as the world around her grew dark and all sense of feeling vanished._

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Allen closed his eyes and rubbed his head as the feeling of tingling spread throughout his head. It was as if his entire brain had fallen asleep and it was honestly one of the most disturbing feelings that he had ever experienced. "Allen?" Lavi questioned, his larger hand touching Allen's hand.

"I'm fine. My head just feels a little weird."

"Weird how?" Lenalee questioned, her face showing concern.

There weren't really any words to describe what he was feeling exactly other than the feeling that his brain had gone to sleep. Even that explanation, he knew it wasn't completely accurate. It was just the closest he could get without making it seem worse than what it was.

Kanda frowned as he listened to Allen's explanation and felt himself wondering if there wasn't something going on with the Fourteenth. Was it possible that he was planning on taking advantage of this situation? Were they in danger of having to deal with the Fourteenth along with the Millennium Earl and the other Noah?

He had thought that the Fourteenth was only interested in possessing Allen. Had he realized that he had made a mistake going after Allen's body once he realized the extent of Allen's determination? If he had and decided that Lili would be an easier target, he was going to kill the Fourteenth Noah for even attempting to take what was his. "Can you still tell where she is?" Kanda questioned with a frown. "Or are we going to have to hunt down a Noah and follow them?"

"_I will take Allen to Lili."_ Allen heard Neah say pleasantly. _"Lili is sleeping just like Allen will eventually but Allen will never wake up."_

_Sleeping? What do you mean by that?_ Allen's thoughts were panicked and apparently the panic showed on his face. "Allen?" Lenalee questioned. "Is something wrong? What happened?"

"Since Lili's a secondary host for the Fourteenth," he gave them a pleading look not to repeat any of his words, "he can jump between us and possess whichever one he wants depending on availability. I don't know if she's ever heard him but according to the Fourteenth… Lili's sleeping."

"Just what in the hell does that mean?" Kanda demanded.

Allen hesitated a minute before slowly answering, "I think… he's temporarily possessed her."

Kanda felt his entire body go numb at the younger Exorcist's words, his thoughts focusing on "he's temporarily possessed her" phrase. He had suspected since that night at Lili's siblings' inn what had happened and those suspicions had increased when she began using the Ark. The Walkers had just gotten incredibly lucky that he felt no desires to help Leverier condemn them. "Then get him to release her!" Kanda snapped at him.

"When we get her to safety!"

There was irritation on their faces as the two teenagers glared at each other. "You two knock it off!" Lenalee told them. "We can't fight like this when we've got a rescue mission to worry about."

It was an unauthorized rescue mission but Lavi wasn't about to complain. With each day that passed by he could tell that there was something dangerously wrong with the Black Order. As soon as this whole thing was done he knew that everybody that could would take off and hide somewhere in the event that there was a slaughter being planned.

Lavi looked at Allen and felt a twinge of fear for the younger teenager. There were no doubts in his mind that Allen would be one of the first ones that would be killed and that others would follow quickly behind. Of course he and the old panda would be safe enough but what about everybody else? He knew for certain that Allen didn't have the patience or mentality to be a Bookman. Lili maybe but she wouldn't go anywhere that Allen didn't go.

As they moved through the Ark, Lavi could feel that the beginning of the end had just begun.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

There was something wrong with how the woman was sitting. The day before she had been lying on the floor even after she had eaten her food and today she was sitting up, staring straight ahead with a calm look. "Feeling more cooperative today? If you behave then you can leave the room." Tyki told her.

"I plan on leaving the room whether you say I can or not. Allen will come."

Tyki frowned slightly as he lit up a cigarette, breathing in the soothing smoke. "Is that so? Well, we'll have to fix that." Tyki replied. "Maybe I should go kill him."

He had been expecting her to start begging him not to hurt her Allen but a cruel grin just spread across the woman's face. A chill went through the Noah's body at the coldness and promise of pain that was yet to come. "I have this one. If you kill Allen then I can easily take the girl for myself even if that means being part of the Black Order for a while longer."

What the hell? Tyki stepped back, his heart racing when he realized that he was talking Neah instead of Lili. "What? How did you…"

Neah smiled before replying patiently, "If you intend on killing me, Tyki Mikk, I suggest you hurry it up a little."

"Why?" Tyki regained his composure, trying to pretend that he wasn't the least bit bothered.

"Because you're about to die."

Before Tyki could respond, he was thrown against a wall by a large clawed hand and hit with a hammer. Once convinced that Tyki wasn't going to be getting up anytime soon, Allen turned to Neah and saw out of the corner of his eye the looks of anger and worry that showed on Lenalee and Kanda's faces. "Good evening, Neah." Allen said patiently.

It was disturbing to see Neah's grin on Lili's face and even more disturbing when he replied with her voice, "You're late."

* * *

lostmoonchild: I couldn't resist the "You're late" comment! Okay, I'll see you guys again next week so read and review!


	31. Chapter 31

lostmoonchild: Thanks for the reviews, everyone! Yes, Kanda is a very unhappy samurai and it's very tempting to have him beat the crap out of Neah so that'll have to happen before this story ends. Now, I'd like to announce that on August 9th there will be a special update session simply because it's my birthday so that week will be seeing two updates.

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM.

* * *

Chapter Thirty One

Kanda was fairly certain that he had never once in his life been this furious about anything and as he stared at the possessed Lili; he could feel himself wanting to kill the Fourteenth. "Let. Her. Go." Kanda growled at the Fourteenth.

"In good time." Neah responded.

"_Not_ in good time. Now."

Allen felt panic as he stared at Kanda, watching as the older Exorcist held the sword to Lili's throat. Even if Neah was possessing Lili at that moment, the body wasn't his. "Kanda! You're going to kill her!" Allen shouted.

"He's just upset because I'm currently in possession of our Lili's body and he doesn't want to share." Neah smiled pleasantly at Kanda. "Am I correct, Second Exorcist? It must be driving you insane knowing that others have tasted the girl and that I'm currently in possession of her body."

Kanda bristled at the Noah's words and watched as Allen tore the chains apart while Kanda tore the wards from around Lili's throat, ignoring the sharp jolt. "Now let Lili go." Allen said patiently.

"Fine."

They watched as Lili's features softened before she collapsed only to be caught by Lavi. "We should go before he wakes up or comes back with help." Lenalee said quickly.

She was lighter than he remembered and as Lavi carried her bridal style, he could feel Kanda's heated glare. Lavi couldn't pretend that he hadn't known that the two would develop feelings for each other but this was probably more of a possessive relationship than anything else.

As they reentered the Ark, they paused and watched as Allen managed to erase the door to the Noah's own Ark. "How much trouble do you think we'll be in?" Lenalee questioned as they walked down the deserted street.

"Quite a bit, I think." Lavi responded. "I mean, we did go against orders not to rescue Flower and pretty much just hijacked the Ark for our own purposes."

Of course that was ignoring the fact that they were going to have the Noah clan furious at them for entering their Ark just to take Lili back and ended up smashing Tyki into a wall, successfully breaking said wall into large chunks of rubble. Yeah, they were pretty much screwed either way but that was a situation Allen had quickly become familiar with. "We couldn't just leave her there." Allen told them. "Lili's stubborn so for her to let the Fourteenth take over her body like that…"

They didn't need to know what else he was going to say, each one having a general idea. The group hesitated a moment before going through the doorway that led back to headquarters and saw that their actions had already been caught. "Walker." Leverier said with a frown.

There was just no way he was going to leave the one person that he considered to be his sister in the Noah's hands. "I wasn't ready to let her die." Allen told him as he took Lili from Lavi, feeling Choker brush against him as it wrapped around Lili's neck. "Now if you don't mind, Lili needs medical attention."

The white-haired Exorcist stopped when several wards circled him and he could feel his heart beginning to race. "Allen!" Lavi shouted, stopping when Bookman put an arm in front of him.

"Bookmen observe. They do not get involved." Bookman told him.

Forcing himself to relax, Lavi watched as Allen protectively put his left hand over Lili's head while he curled his body around the rest of her. Did he think that Leverier knew something or was he convinced that the three CROW members that had appeared would do something to hurt Lili? His entire body language said that he was ready to defend his sister if he needed to. "Let her go, Walker." Leverier told him.

"No! I'm going to take her to get medical attention as soon as they release these spells!" Allen shouted. "She's hurt!"

"Let her go and we'll take her."

The teenager's face told them exactly what he thought about Leverier's offer and Lavi couldn't blame the younger teen. Any act of kindness that came from Leverier was naturally going to be regarded with suspicion. "Have those taken down!" Komui told Leverier. "They just did what they thought was right!"

Allen's fingers curled around Lili's head, feeling her soft hair pressing against his fingers. There was no way he was going to let them take his sister since every instinct in his body was telling him that Leverier was planning on something. "Walker, she may be the Heart. Hand her over so she can be put in protective-"

"Over my dead body!" Allen shouted. "I'm not letting you take her away from me!"

Lili stirred slightly, her eyes slowly opening. "Allen?" Three of the wards suddenly tore into tiny pieces, scattering on the floor.

Allen felt his body stiffen as they all realized that she hadn't even shouted his name. "It's okay." Allen said softly. "Just don't say anything. They messed you up pretty good."

"Noah?" Another few wards tore.

"Yeah. I'll explain later, ok? Try to whisper."

"It hurts. I can find them so easily, Allen." Green and blue eyes flickered towards the door. "There's pieces over there. Can you feel them? So many pieces and it makes my throat burn like swallowed fire. Can you feel them?"

Allen gave Leverier a challenging look. "She needs medical attention. Now." Allen said as he got up and pulled Lili to her feet. "Can you walk?"

Slowly Lili nodded slightly and leaned against him, her lips parting and taking one of Allen's fingers into her mouth. "That's disgusting." Allen teased softly. "What if I need my hand, huh?"

"_None of them is going to attack here."_ Lili smiled a bit before looking at the CROW members and narrowing her eyes.

Her eyes narrowed even further when she saw Link standing near Leverier, both wearing scowls on their faces. "What I'd like to know is how you managed to escape from me." Link told Allen as he followed the two to the hospital.

It'd work against him but Allen found himself unable to care as he watched the nurses take Lili. "Her Innocence got messed up a bit. She can't talk without something getting destroyed so she's whispering." Allen told them. "Please remember that her Innocence is in her vocal cords."

"Walker!"

"I heard you and I'm choosing not to answer." Allen told Link. "Lil, I need to take care of a few things. I'll be back as soon as I can, okay?"

Lili nodded slightly and gave him a weary smile. She was tired anyway, her eyes told him, so she'd probably just sleep. _"Just call for help if you need it."_

"Sure."

There were no words to accurately describe how frustrating it was when the two knew what the other was thinking and one of them decided to verbalize their answer. They could be agreeing to anything and nobody would know what it was until it was too late. "She'll be watched by CROW members until further notice." Leverier told the white-haired Exorcist.

"If she wants to leave they won't do much good." Allen muttered under his breath.

"What?"

"I said if she wants to leave then they wouldn't do much good. She'll either just paralyze them or kill them."

"If she's the Heart-"

"She chewed out the Heart. Why would she chew herself out?"

"Why would she let the Fourteenth possess her?"

Allen stiffened slightly and stared at Leverier, seeing the look on Komui's face. There was no anger on his face, only the need to understand what was going on in their heads. "What makes you think that the Fourteenth possessed her?" Allen questioned. There was no way they could have known that so quickly unless there was someone in the Ark watching them.

"The glaring detail that her Innocence is now less synchronized with her than it was before." Leverier pointed out.

They were grasping at straws and they all knew it. Did they feel, Allen wondered, that he was planning on leaving now? It was too dangerous for Lili to hang around and he wasn't ready to die just yet. Yes, he did love Lavi and he knew that Lili was in love with Kanda but would they both have to give up someone that they loved just so they could survive? "Then keep an eye on the both of us." Allen told him. "I just want to make sure that my sister's going to be okay and wasn't going to get killed by the Noah clan."

He may have willingly left her in the hospital but there was no way he was going to allow them to be near her. "Do you realize that the Fourteenth's possession of Lillian Walker means that he can easily possess whomever he chooses?" Leverier demanded.

"_Allen!"_

The white-haired Exorcist suddenly jolted from his seat, dodging the talismans and running as fast as he could to the hospital wing. As he grew closer, he could feel his stomach twisting in anxiety as he drew closer. Something was terribly wrong and as he saw his friends rushing towards the hospital as well, he knew that they could feel it as well. Whatever it was that was wrong, he knew it was terrible enough that she was in hysterics and they all knew that a hysterical Lili was never good.

* * *

lostmoonchild: Okay, this was one of the easiest chapters to write so I'm happy. The next couple chapters make me smile more than watching Buh-bee and Allen (kittens) wrestle as I write this so I'm happy. Anyway, read and review!


	32. Chapter 32

lostmoonchild: Hello! Here's the first of the two updates this week so happy birthday to everybody that was born today. Thanks for the reviews, everybody! Um, not much to say at the moment since I need to get to bed so I can get this posted before work.

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM so don't sue.

* * *

Chapter Thirty Two

Getting pummeled by two types of Innocence was not an experience that Tyki cared to experience again but neither was seeing the Fourteenth grinning at him with the face of a girl that he had been working on breaking. _"Because you're about to die."_ He or she had sounded so certain. How had the Fourteenth known that those damned Exorcists were so close?

"My poor little brother."

Ugh and now he had to deal with his brother. The man seriously must have made it his daily mission to make Tyki uncomfortable and creep him out at least once. Tyki sighed as he inhaled the calming smoke and eyed the Millennium Earl. It didn't take a genius to figure out that the patriarch of the Noah family was furious but he wasn't about to say anything that would get him killed. "He was here. They both were!" The Millennium Earl said, his voice holding joy.

Why didn't Wisely catch anything before? "The girl's head is scarier than anything I've ever seen before! No normal human could function with such a messed up head." Wisely protested at the unasked question. "Anybody that thinks they could handle what goes on in that girl's head is insane."

"Allen could." Road giggled.

"Not even Allen Walker could."

They looked at the Millennium Earl and saw that he was thinking. There really was no point in pretending that none of them knew what the next steps were going to be. "The time," said the Earl calmly, "has time to reclaim our brother by any means possible."

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

She could feel Choker vibrating against her throat as she screamed, her eyes wide in pain as she felt the blood dribbling from her eyes and nose. Distantly she heard Allen yelling at somebody as well as Komui but who were they yelling at? "Make it stop!" Lili screamed as her nails dug into her throat, drawing blood from the soft flesh.

Kanda frowned and sliced through the talismans and grabbed the woman, holding her tightly against him, ignoring the crimson that stained her silver hair. Up close he could see that Choker was beginning to crack and break again from the effort required to keep everything from being destroyed. "Enough, you stupid woman." Kanda stated calmly as he looked down at Lili and saw the blood on her lips. "You're killing yourself with that hellish voice of yours."

It was as close to affectionate as he'd willingly go although Kanda supposed that his willingness to hold her while Allen was restrained by a few talismans of his own and couldn't do this himself was more affection than what she may have even dared to hope from him. "Bastard." Tears gathered in Lili's bloodied eyes before another scream tore itself from her lips, blood spattering on the blanket and sheets.

"Get away from her!" Leverier shouted at Kanda. "That's an order!"

"Go to hell." Kanda responded as his fingers curled around Choker, showing no emotion on his face when he felt the mixture of cool and warm blood touch his fingers. "Control it, baka. Whatever those bastards did is done. If I have to shove my hand down your throat and tear out your vocal cords then so help me I will. I don't think I need to tell you that even if you destroy my hand or arm, it'll just regenerate."

They watched as Lili pursed her lips together, her body writhing as she fought back the screams. Tears fell from her eyes as her nails dug into Kanda's arm, the burning sensation growing stronger before a different feeling suddenly took over and a pained scream left her lips. It was the Innocence, she knew, and it wasn't pleased that the Dark Matter had tried to take her body just because Neah had possessed her for a short while.

She gave Allen a desperate look, silently pleading for him to understand why she was hurting so much. As his gray eyes widened in realization, she couldn't help the sob that left her lips. "I didn't know. I didn't know." Lili cried out as the Innocence attacked again only to have the Dark Matter retaliate.

Allen nodded slightly in understanding, his eyes soft as he looked at her. He knew she hadn't known that her Innocence would react that way if Neah were to take over her and it pained him to watch Kanda hold her. While Allen knew that the two had a relationship it was still hard to watch someone else holding her in a way that he didn't dare. _"It's okay. I didn't know either. We know now though so it won't happen again."_ Allen silently told her. _"You need to be strong now. We're going to leave in a little bit."_

Komui watched the two carefully, seeing that they were having a silent discussion about something. From the look on Allen's face it was safe to assume that he was trying everything that he could to soothe Lili while Kanda held her. There was nothing that could be given to her that would soothe the pain that Komui knew she felt. The other Exorcists had each been pulled to her for a reason but if he were to ask, could they provide an answer?

His gut said that they wouldn't be able to. They had just come without knowing what was driving them to come. What had driven them? He wanted to ask but it was plain to see that she was losing consciousness. Just what kind of toll did the Innocence and Dark Matter within her require when they went out of control?

Knowing that they'd have to wait until after she awoke, Komui watched as Kanda slipped off of the hospital bed and gave them a challenging glare as if daring them to speak a word of what he had just done. While he wanted to see why Kanda had gone to silence Lili before Allen. "Kanda. May I see you in my office for a moment?" Komui questioned as he carefully took Choker and curled his fingers around the silver golem.

"Tch."

Knowing it was about as good of an answer as he was going to get, Komui left the room with Kanda following behind with a small frown on his face. While he wondered what Komui wanted, Kanda had a feeling that he was about to find out.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

"_It really isn't my fault that the Innocence in our Lili is hypersensitive. Perhaps there may be a way to get rid of the Innocence in our Lili without upsetting the Heart to the point it possesses her and then she could truly live free from the Black Order."_

Our Lili? _I don't think so._ Allen thought with irritation as he eyed Link out of the corner of his eye. He couldn't afford any more escapes unless he wanted to be thrown into a dungeon and that was perhaps the last place he wanted to end up. _My Lili, yes. Your Lili, hell no._

He could feel Neah shifting around before he could hear laughing. _"That Second Exorcist seems to enjoy her."_ He wasn't going to rise to the bait. He wasn't going to rise to the bait. He wasn't- Screw it!

_That's her and Kanda's business!_ Allen thought angrily._ If you do _anything_ to hurt either one of them then so help me I'll make your life a living hell!_ He wasn't entirely sure if it was even possible but it was well worth a try. All he really knew was that he didn't want to do anything to get involved with Kanda and Lili's relationship whatever that happened to be. Staying out of their business would help but something told him that he'd have to talk to Kanda about whatever it was.

Sighing, the white-haired Exorcist wondered just how exactly he was to approach the older teen and if talking to him would be worth the problems that would surely arise. _"You really don't mind that somebody is actually enjoying the one person that you'd ever consider to be a sibling?"_ Neah questioned. _"That's surprising seeing as the both of them will be dead before too long. Add in the Heart's influence and she may die before he will."_

_Shut up! They won't die!_ Seemed like the longer Neah was awake, the more Allen found himself disliking the Noah. Sooner or later he knew that someone would come along and Neah would be locked up forever.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

It wasn't often that Komui bothered to show any amount of seriousness but as he stared at Kanda, it was clear that whatever was on his mind was serious. "I want to know what exactly your relationship is to Lillian Walker. Why did you rush to comfort her?" Komui questioned patiently.

Damn it. Of all the questions to ask it had to be that one. He really should have let the moyashi handle Lili but he couldn't stand the sound of her wretched screaming. "I wasn't aware that Moyashi would have been able to make her stop." Kanda responded. "Perhaps I should have allowed her to continue screaming until she destroyed something or killed someone."

Prying the information out of Kanda would be like pulling teeth but Komui really wasn't interested. He just wanted to know so he could best protect all parties involved. "Listen, if Leverier finds out then there's the possibility that he will make things very difficult for the both of you." Komui told him. "Is there something I should know about?"

"It's none of your damn business."

"I really don't care what's going on between you two as long as nobody gets killed over it. I've already heard rumors that you two have some kind of relationship but I can't help you unless I know for certain if they're just rumors or if there's really something going on."

Why in the hell would Komui even _want_ to help? "Why do you care?" Kanda questioned cautiously.

"Because I don't want to lose three excellent Exorcists to the other branches. I'm certain you don't want to go back to the Asian branch and I'm even more certain that you don't want to chance Lili being sent off to the American branch."

"You said three."

"You know where Allen would be sent."

The Japanese man stiffened slightly at the knowledge within Komui's eyes. "If you breathe a word to anybody, I _will_ kill you." Kanda said with a menacing look in his eyes.

While he knew it was best not to call the other man on the threat, Komui knew it would be pointless to show any signs that it bothered him. "Right. Now what's going on?"

Taking a seat, Kanda took a deep breath before grudgingly telling the other man just what exactly was going on. He just hoped that this would never leave the room and if it did, there would be a few heads rolling across the floor.

* * *

lostmoonchild: Now you know there's something wrong when Komui of all people notices something. I love the guy to death (even when he makes me want to beat him with a baseball bat) so I have fun whenever he's pulled into some kind of situation whether it be relationships, Neah, or the Heart. Now I'm off so read and review!


	33. Chapter 33

lostmoonchild: Thanks for the review! Yeah, it would have been nice but my brain hurts when I try to have Kanda actually say something that he normally wouldn't say. My brain almost combusted with this chapter cause of that one infamous phrase but overall I think it turned out pretty good.

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM so don't sue.

* * *

Chapter Thirty Three

The night was silent as Kanda went through his motions, watching the blade glint in the soft light. This was the first time since he had held Lili in the hospital wing that he had been able to practice without hearing somebody whispering about it. So what if he held a girl? It wasn't as if he had confessed his undying love to her in front of everybody. "You're up late. Can't sleep?"

Kanda spun around and saw Lili standing alone, holding onto one of her arms. Even in the pale light he could see Choker wrapped around Lili's scratched neck and knew that the golem's defenses had been increased. The Japanese man was silent as he put Mugen away, his dark eyes watching her carefully. "Why aren't you in bed?" Kanda questioned.

"Those CROW people were making it hard to sleep so I knocked them out." A faint blush showed on her face at the confession. "How come you're not sleeping?"

"Hn."

He watched as she sat against a wall, her fingers curling around one of her ankles. Kanda didn't need to be able to hold a silent conversation with the woman to know that something was bothering her although he wondered what it was that was so terrible she didn't want to tell Allen. "They're gonna be pissed when they come around in the morning." Lili said with a small laugh. "I think I might have broken a bone or two though. They did hit pretty hard."

Kanda sat down next to the woman and sighed to himself. "Do you want to talk about something?" Kanda questioned.

"You confuse me. You tell me that I'm not just a lay and you got upset when I wore that damn skirt. I thought you were going to just leave me with them. Then you saw Neah had taken control and you got pissed. When I was screaming, you made me stop."

"And?"

"Why? I could understand if Allen did that stuff but he's my brother and I know he loves me but I don't understand your reasoning. You had the chance to ditch me but you came with to save me. Why?"

Kanda was silent for a moment as he looked at the woman, seeing the confusion in her eyes. She was still scared from whatever the Noah clan had done to her but there was also a fear of something else. Was she scared… of him?

There was really nothing that he could say that would make her believe him but Kanda had the feeling that he knew what it was that she wanted to know. "Why wouldn't I? You're my woman." Kanda responded.

"Your woman. If I'm your woman then what the hell are you to me? My man?"

Kanda smirked. "Why the hell not?" Kanda questioned patiently.

"You're supposed to be this untouchable guy that no one dares approach. The fuck do you see in me that makes you so stupid?" A small smile showed on the woman's face as she looked at him. "What's going on in your head, Yuu Kanda?"

Was she really that stupid? He had just told her that she was his woman and still she didn't get it? "Baka." Kanda said calmly.

"Don't resort to your native language, you creep. Just tell me what you're thinking. I hate that you have a general idea what's going on in my head but when I try to get an idea of what's going on in yours, you get spooked." A sigh left her lips. "I thought relationships were supposed to be both parties giving and taking. You just seem to be taking then get pissed when I ask that you actually give."

Kanda stared at her for a moment, seeing that she really wanted to know where they were. Didn't she know how he felt about her? Wasn't showing her with his body and coming to her rescue enough to tell her? "Aishiteru." Kanda said finally.

Lili stared at him in confusion, the foreign word sending chills down her spine. She didn't understand the word but she could see the tenderness in Kanda's eyes and had heard the meaning of the word in his voice. "Say it in English." Lili murmured. "I'll learn your native language but you need to tell me what they mean."

She was willing to learn Japanese just for him? Kanda stared in amazement at her, trying to remember a time when anybody had ever made such an attempt. Suddenly finding himself unable to speak, Kanda touched the woman's face and silently pulled her closer to him. "I love you." Kanda murmured finally, his breath warm on her lips.

The woman felt her heart skip a beat as the words reached her ears and smiled softly when their lips met in a tender kiss. "I love you too." Lili whispered.

They stared at each other, trying to determine any lies between them. "I'm not the kind of person that'll give you flowers." Kanda reminded her.

"If I wanted that," said Lili with a raised eyebrow, "you and I wouldn't be sleeping together and exchanging confessions of love."

Kanda watched the woman as she yawned slightly, her eyes drowsy as she gave him a small smile. "You want something now." Kanda said smugly.

"I want to go to bed with the idiot I love and snuggle with him." Lili told him. "Then tomorrow we can go back to our little arguments over blue hair dye and swallowed nails."

"Oh really." Kanda said with a raised eyebrow. "I was under the impression that you hated our arguments."

"That's the only way you and I ever really give each other compliments."

Kanda pulled the woman to her feet and smiled at her knowing full well that after this night there would be no interest for anybody else. The Black Order may have had Lili's body and Allen had her soul, but Kanda knew that he alone held Lili's bruised heart.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

He probably shouldn't have been too surprised that his sister had taken off during the night nor should he have been surprised about where she chose to spend the night. Allen just wished that Lavi didn't have such a perverted look on his face while Link was fighting back the blush. Surely they couldn't be thinking that they had done _that_ the night before… could they?

Allen closed his eyes and took a deep breath, forcing himself to keep his head about the whole thing. Lavi could be as perverted as he wanted and Link could be fighting back the perverted images he was fairly certain were becoming known but there was no way that Allen was going to imagine his sister writhing beneath Kanda. Not only was the whole image wrong it was just- forget it. It was beyond wrong.

Forcing himself to steady his already shaking stomach, Allen took a deep breath and as he ignored Lavi's protests, entered Kanda's room to see the two lying on the bed. Gray eyes stared at the sleeping woman, seeing that she was snuggled tightly against the irritated looking Kanda. "What?" Kanda hissed, careful not to raise his voice.

"You and I are going to have a private talk now." Allen stated patiently. "So pry yourself from my sister."

"The only way you and I are going to be able to talk privately is if that guard dog of yours isn't with us and I naturally don't see that happening anytime soon."

That may have been the longest sentence Kanda ever told him but Allen shrugged it off. "Just pry yourself from my sister."

Kanda couldn't deny that he had been having a relatively pleasant dream although waking up to three intruders wasn't something he enjoyed. He had been hoping that he and Lili would have been able to sleep in longer then have a discussion on where they were going to go. There just wasn't any way that he could deny that he didn't know that as soon as Allen left the Order, Lili would be following quickly behind. _Oh, yes. You've got her heart. That's why she'll still follow him and not stay with you._ Damn it! He thought that voice had keeled over and died!

No, the moyashi simply held Lili's soul. That's how the two knew what was going on with the other when nobody else did and how they were able to maintain conversations with the other without actually saying anything. While the moyashi held Lili's soul, Lili held Moyashi's and the Fourteenth just threw himself into the relationship thus becoming the third wheel _and_ a pain in the ass.

Carefully prying himself from Lili's embrace, Kanda brushed some stray hairs from her face before tucking her back into bed. He pretended not to notice Allen's relieved look and smirked to himself. Did the white-haired teenager really think that he'd take advantage of a woman when she was clearly upset about something? "Well?" Kanda questioned.

"Just what exactly do you want with my sister?" Allen questioned. "I know she doesn't act like it but she's still a lady and-"

"I want her to be with me for as long as possible." Kanda responded, his dark eyes glancing over at the lotus that was encased in glass. "I may not have much time left in this world but from how it looks to me, she doesn't either."

Allen stiffened slightly at the Japanese man's words before looking at his sister. He couldn't deny that he hadn't known that Lili would ultimately die because of her unique case but it was still hard to hear it from anybody. "So you two are going to verbally and physically abuse each other just because you don't want to flat out tell the other how you really feel?" Allen frowned. "Sounds like-"

"Allen, please."

The white-haired Exorcist jumped and saw his sister sitting up, the blankets wrapped around her slender form. "Lili. Are you okay? You've got people upset because you weren't in your bed and you attacked those CROW members." Allen told her.

"I'm fine. I couldn't sleep because of them so I knocked them out and came to make sure I understood the relationship that Yuu and I have." The woman smiled faintly. "Not everybody can have what you and Lavi have. Yuu and I would die if we showed each other affections like you and Lavi do."

"_Will you still come with me when it's time to leave?"_ Allen silently asked.

"_Yes."_

It wasn't something that he wanted to do but Allen couldn't deny that the time was coming closer. "Sure. You may want to report back to the hospital wing or else you'll have the head nurse coming after you." Allen advised the woman.

"Sure."

"Swear it?"

"Above God."

Seemingly satisfied with the answers that were given, Allen nodded slightly. "I know those two idiots won't do it so I'm going to make something painfully clear to you, BaKanda. If you hurt my sister in any way, I'm going to hurt you and you will never fully recover." Allen said with a deathly serious look. "And if you get her pregnant then I swear to God that I'll make you do the right thing and marry her."

"Same thing goes for you, Lavi, if God ever develops a sense of humor!" Lili called as she grinned at the redhead.

She watched with satisfaction as Lavi's face turned red and raised an eyebrow at the look that had shown on Link's face. Slipping from the bed and past the two men that seemed to enjoy fighting for her affections, Lili cornered Link and gave him a menacing look. "Back away, Lillian." Link told her.

Shock crossed his features as he fell to the ground and as darkness began to cloud his vision, he distantly felt somebody hit his chest hard enough that he started coughing and gasping for air. "I recall warning people not to call me by that hateful name." Lili told him. "Now, you and I are going to make one thing clear. If you so much as report any 'sinful' acts that has my brother's name on it then I will destroy those reports. When I am done, you had better find a damn good place to hide because I will hunt you down and by all that is unholy, I will kill you again and I will let you stay dead instead of punching your chest to get your heart going again. Do I make myself clear?"

Protocol said not to give in to any threats of violence or death but there was a cold look in her eyes that told Link that the woman above him would lose absolutely no sleep over taking his life. While Allen was quick to defend his sister, Lili was even quicker to protect her brother. "What makes you think I haven't already turned in any reports?" Link questioned patiently.

"Lavi's still here and Allen's not locked up. I'm dead serious here, Link. Do anything that hurts my brother or even Lavi and I swear you'll find yourself in a grave."

It was as close to a blessing as he and Allen were going to get and Lavi couldn't help but be pleased. Forget having an army at their backs, Lavi would be content with having Lili in a protective mood watching their backs. "I think I'll have to agree." Kanda said with a small nod.

Even Kanda's blessing was surprising. "Aw, Yuu! I didn't think you liked us that much!" Lavi said with a grin before finding himself staring cross-eyed at Mugen.

"Don't. Even. Think. About. It."

Of course he wouldn't be Kanda without the warning threats. Fairly comfortable with the knowledge that they had two people backing them up, Allen could feel himself relaxing slightly. "Thanks, Lil." Allen said softly as he hugged his sister.

"Don't mention it." Lili responded. "You're my brother and I'll be damned if I let somebody mess with you. I love you."

"I love you too."

Giving Link one more glare, Lili quickly moved to Kanda and gave him a quick kiss before leaving the room. Things would be okay in the end one way or another. She just wished that this horrible feeling that had settled in her gut like a weight would just vanish once and for all.

* * *

lostmoonchild: And if God ever did develop a sense of humor when it comes to guys that are genetically male getting pregnant then there'd probably be a bunch of people either getting mad or just claiming that it goes against nature. Personally I find it a fascinating subject but that's just me. So read and review, I'll see you guys next week!


	34. Chapter 34

lostmoonchild: Hello and thanks for the reviews! My brother's been home for a week now so now I think my mother's wishing she had just stopped at one after a conversation about masterbation that my brother and I had that took place after we beat the crap out of each other with soda bottles. Yes, we're insane but it's an insanity that I personally enjoy every minute of. Anyway, here's the next chapter and inspiration brought to you all by "Church of Madness" by Inkubuss Sukkubus.

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM so don't sue.

* * *

Chapter Thirty Four

He had known that this day was coming and that he couldn't escape but still he had thought that he had more time.

Allen was silent as he stared at his now gray skin, trying to figure out how to get himself back to the way it had been before. He couldn't deny that he was feeling depressed although he couldn't say that Kanda wasn't probably feeling depressed too. He knew what it was like to go against a friend. It wasn't the greatest feeling in the world and it was a feeling that time may not ever heal.

Time had no meaning in this cell although he could hear something being destroyed somewhere within the Black Order and smiled to himself. He couldn't deny that he was now a Noah but he couldn't deny that his sister was a demon when scared or upset. God, please keep his friends and sister safe. Don't let them get accused of anything because of him.

A chill went through his body as he slowly looked up when he heard the door open. Were they going to torture him some more? Let him die. It would be so much easier than enduring torture for information he didn't have. "You were such a little brat when we met." A tender voice said as gentle hands slowly brushed through his hair. "I wanted to hurt you and your eyes said that you wanted to hurt me too but we couldn't. We were two pieces of a larger puzzle that needed to become one for part of the scene to be realized."

Lili. Allen stared at his sister and saw the sorrow in her eyes. From her gaunt face and the dark circles under her eyes, she hadn't been eating or sleeping very much. "Why are you here?" Allen asked softly.

"I told them if they didn't let me see you, I was going to rethink my whims. They must have figured that if I rethought my whims, they would all die." A tear rolled down her face. "We can't stay anymore, Allen. We need to leave."

"I'm innocent though, Lili. An innocent person-"

"An innocent person doesn't get tortured just because their skin turns fucking gray!" Her hands touched the exposed skin. "It's not right judging someone cause of their skin. People judged you because of your arm before, remember? Now they're judging you because your skin turned gray. The skin and soul aren't mutual."

Allen looked away, knowing that someone was outside listening. "How's everybody holding up?" Allen asked.

"They're scared and I don't think they'll admit it. Some people are pissed off cause you're locked up but they're too scared to voice anything out loud."

He thought so. "How about Lavi?" Allen asked.

"Panda's keeping an extra close eye on him. He's worried."

"Did Lavi say anything?"

"Just that this was a bunch of bullshit. He's pissed and it's not just because of what's going on. He keeps getting told off because he's supposed to be a Bookman and not get involved."

Allen winced as he heard the chains clinking, watching as his sister's entire body flinched. "Who came with you?" Allen questioned.

"The dick and a couple of his brainwashed disciples."

Allen closed his eyes for a moment before answering, "Sing me a lullaby. Our lullaby."

_**Let me run, let me roam  
**__**for a little while more  
**__**and I'll find a place called "home"  
**__**that you shall adore.**_

_**When I find that place  
**__**I'll come back for you  
**__**to see the smile on your face  
**__**where we'll be safe too**_

_**If someone takes me away  
**__**will you promise to find me?  
**__**If it's with my life I pay,  
**__**their enemy will you be?**_

_**Their enemy I shall be  
**__**if it's you they take.  
**__**I'll find a place to be free  
**__**where my revenge I shall make.**_

_**If you'll promise the same  
**__**then forever will be true.  
**__**If they come, we'll play a game  
**__**where the winners are me and you.**_

She didn't know why he wanted that particular lullaby but still she sang their song. It was a bit morbid, she supposed, to be singing of changing sides if Allen were to be taken from her or vice versa. Yet as she repeated the words again knowing that those outside were listening even closer, she couldn't help but see that Allen was growing more and more relaxed. _"Tonight."_ Allen's eyes told her.

"_Both of us?"_

Allen nodded slightly, his eyes telling the woman that they'd have to lay low for a while. "Allen, where's Yuu? They're saying that Mugen was covered in rust and that means he's probably dead. Is he?" Lili asked softly.

"I don't know. I did as he asked and then I left."

She wanted to scream at him but for the first time, she felt no burning in her throat. It was as if the opposing matters were for the first time ever in agreement about what she felt. "I want to see where you took them."

Their eyes met and Allen nodded slightly. "They're going to kill me eventually, Lili." Allen told her. "You know that."

"I know."

"_Go to your room in the Ark and lock every one of the doors."_ Closing his eyes tightly, he shouted at her, "Why are you acting like everything's okay then? Just leave me alone if you think they're right!"

Understanding that he was only putting on a show for the listening ears, Lili forced tears to her eyes before shouting back, "I didn't even want to come here! I thought you were the same brat I used to fight with but now I see that you're just like those self-righteous bastards! Let me know when you're done with your pity party so I can fucking help you."

With a fake sob, Lili fled the room making sure that her tears were seen. It was almost sad that they had to resort to such idiotic methods but she supposed it couldn't have been helped. They needed to throw everybody off the trail of what was happening and as she locked her bedroom door, she willed the door to her own room within the Ark to open and fled inside before locking everything down so nobody could get in or out.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Knowing that his sister was safe was the greatest comfort that Allen could ever dare hope for. He could feel the one room locking itself completely down and breathed a sigh of relief. She had known that he was only yelling at her for show although he'd have to remember to apologize later on when it was safe.

He had no doubts within his mind that his sister would make more connections and leave to gather food wherever she could. As far as either of them was concerned, Lili's time within the Order was done and his was coming to an official close. When this nightmare was done, he knew that it would just be them against everyone else and he prayed that there would be an ending for everybody.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

They couldn't believe the news. Allen was no longer an Exorcist. He had joined with the Noah clan and had abandoned them. Was it some kind of punishment that their numbers were dropping so low?

Lavi was silent as he thought, trying to shake the feeling that there was something else going on. He had never seen or even heard Allen and Lili yelling at each other that actually didn't serve a purpose. No, they had to have planned something before the yelling and had purposely decided to make everybody think that the two had a falling out.

Two missing Exorcists and one that was kicked out. Well, it was assumed that Kanda was now dead but something told Lavi not to let himself think that. Kanda wouldn't have died so easily. There was something going on and he just couldn't put his finger on it although he wished that his younger lover would have said something.

The redhead closed his eyes as he felt a pang in his heart, trying to understand why none of them had been told. Didn't the Walker siblings trust any of them enough to have revealed anything to them?

No, it wasn't that they weren't trusted. It was just that the two had gotten so used to depending on each other to survive that they were desperate and weren't overly positive what to do. It was only natural with that logic to assume that because the Black Order thought of Allen as an enemy that Lili would view them as an enemy.

A twinge let the redhead know that the thought had hurt. He knew that Allen loved them all and that the Black Order was home so it must have nearly killed him to have to make the choice to leave for himself. The choice to send Lili away was one that Lavi knew Allen had already been ready to make from the day they had been ordered to retrieve her.

Taking a deep breath, Lavi looked around the cafeteria seeing that some of the people around him had seemed to lose some of their will to fight. While he knew that there were those that felt that Allen was still an ally of the Black Order, there were those that were quick and eager to condemn him to death. As long as he stayed away from those people then nobody would get hurt although he wondered how long he could avoid any interrogations from Leverier. The man was just completely hell-bent on getting Allen and Lili back so he could "question" them. "Lavi, my brother has a mission for you." Lenalee told the redhead with a weary look in her eyes.

"Okay. Thanks." Lavi forced a smile as he got up and left the cafeteria.

His only consolation, Lavi supposed, was that there hadn't been any reports drawn up about him and Allen being lovers. Chances were, he mused, Link figured that Lili would without a doubt hunt him down and kill him although Lavi was wondering why there hadn't been any memos that the Order was going to be changing headquarters unless they were absolutely certain that Allen would be keeping his distance or was too hurt to do anything at the moment.

Unbeknownst to him, both of his theories were being proven correct as he received his latest mission to retrieve three pieces of Innocence that were lying in a single location. He inwardly cringed upon receiving the order that if he were to spot either one of the Walker siblings then they were to be destroyed. From the look that had appeared on Komui's face it was clear that he disagreed with the whole "destroy the Walkers" thing. "Do you understand your mission, Lavi?" Komui questioned.

"Sure."

Turning his back, Lavi left the room hoping desperately that he never ran into either Walker.

* * *

lostmoonchild: So I'm still jabbing at the final chapter (this time with a red-hot spork) wondering if it's going to have to be broken into a couple of chapters. This evil plot bunny that Allen the kitten (seriously named a kitten after Allen due to his constant hunger and a mark over one eye) has taken pleasure in chasing around has been poking me about something so we'll have to see what happens with that. Anyway, read and review!


	35. Chapter 35

lostmoonchild: Ohayo! It's Friday again and thanks for the review! Last chapter even I thought was sad and I honestly don't remember what kind of mood I was in that day. This one had been bothering me for a while before it was written and it fit so well for afterwards. The last chapter or two of this story is still not wanting to be written so I'm stabbing at it and procrastinating for as long as humanly possible. Anyway, here's the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM so don't sue.

* * *

Chapter Thirty Five

Even when injured it was amazing how much her brother could easily tuck away into his stomach before he was full. Lili sighed as she brushed her now black hair out of her eyes before checking her brother's injury. It wasn't healing up as quickly as she would have hoped it would but it wasn't infected. God only knew what kind of trouble that could bring since they couldn't turn to either a church or to a hospital for anything in fear of getting caught.

Allen watched his sister's face and brushed her hair to the side, seeing the surprise etch itself onto her features for a moment. "You're worrying again." Allen said with a bright smile. "My injuries aren't that bad now and I've been eating pretty good."

"That's just a miracle, Allen. I don't want to take you to a hospital for any reason."

"You've never asked which door leads to the place I took Kanda and Alma."

He was trying to make her shift her attention to Kanda instead of worrying about his injuries. Unfortunately for him it wasn't going to work. He knew full well that she had the kind of attention that wouldn't easily be distracted unless she felt more of an inclination to do whatever was being offered. Right now, though, she wasn't entirely sure she'd be able to face Kanda without trying to kill him for stabbing Allen. "And you've never asked how I've been ensuring we've had enough to eat." Lili retorted patiently as she put away the unused bandages. "Or even where I've been getting the medical stuff."

"Don't ask, don't tell." Allen responded as he carefully sat up. "I've been thinking. We're on our own now. Technically we're not part of the Black Order but I'm not joining up with the Noah clan knowing that they've hurt you."

Why he didn't kill Tyki when he had the chance was beyond him but he couldn't afford to think about that now. He'd think about it later when his sister was out of the Ark trying to do something to take care of them until he could move without worrying about his injuries. "We're our own side." Lili said with a small frown as she sat down so her back was leaning against the couch. "Sounds about right."

"We need to be careful from now on."

"No letting ourselves be seen without reason."

"Without a way to escape."

"They'll hesitate."

"So we can't hesitate to escape. Any Innocence we find, we keep until we can ensure that somebody from the Order will find them."

"Or if we get too many pieces, I'll just sneak them in myself."

"How many will be too many?"

"I don't know. When it becomes too painful, I suppose."

It bothered Allen to see his sister in pain but right now it just bothered him that her beautiful silver hair was now black. Their hair colors were just light enough that they could essentially get away with any color that they pleased. She had already bought enough hair dye for them to use and most of it was temporary. "You realize we can probably be twins now." Allen said softly.

"Yeah. You realize though that I'm going to need to make one of my eyes look as if it's blind so no one suspects anything. Somebody with two different eye colors is bound to stand out in memories."

"Yeah."

Lili kissed her brother's hand before giving him a patient look. "We'll manage okay, Allen. I'm going to go see if there's somewhere in the Ark where we can grow our own vegetables and if there is, I'm going to go to a town and get some seeds. Then we can do a little gardening."

"You may have to create a room."

"God help us then."

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

A mission with Bookman was one thing that Lavi knew would require him to study more and hopefully he'd be able to get his mind off of Allen. As he walked through the streets trying to find some information, he couldn't help but notice a woman wearing a shawl following him. Was she an akuma?

The redhead ducked into an alleyway and watched the woman walk by, pausing only long enough to glance down the pathway and shake her head before continuing on her way. No, if she had been an akuma then she would have attacked him out in the open instead of just following him only to continue on her way.

Suddenly curious about whom the woman was, Lavi began following her. He noted how she walked and how she always kept her head down just to avoid speaking to anybody. The woman before him was Lili; he could just feel it in his bones. "Flower!" Lavi called.

The woman stopped for a brief moment before quickly walking again. It _was_ her. If she was here then Allen had to be nearby. He never knew the two to willingly be apart unless they needed to do something that required the other to not be around. "Flower!" Lavi called again.

This time she stopped and allowed him to catch up. "You're an idiot." Lili said softly as they walked together.

"Where's Allen."

"Resting. His injuries are still healing. The worst of them almost got infected. Thankfully they didn't cause I've got this nasty feeling that any hospital I take him to will report that we're there to the Church."

He didn't know why she was being nice enough to give him an update on Allen's well being. She should have felt betrayed that he had done nothing but watch as Allen was tortured for information that he didn't have. Why was she telling him? "Don't get me wrong. I hate the Black Order but I'd rather not side with the Noah clan." Lili told him as if sensing his thoughts. "Allen still loves everybody at the Black Order and considers it home so he's naturally going to remain on the Black Order's side even if he has been ditched."

"What about the Fourteenth?"

They continued walking in various directions, appearing to the public as two lovers out for a stroll. "What about him?" Lili questioned finally.

"I thought he was possessing Allen."

"Not at the rate the stupid bastards were thinking he was. Just because Allen can shift over to a Noah's appearance doesn't mean that he's siding with them. Tyki and Road busted Allen out and he ditched them as soon as he could."

It was a relief to know that Allen wasn't helping the Noah clan although now he couldn't get Bookman's words of there being a third side to the war out of his head. "So you're doing what Allen can't." Lavi said softly.

"I didn't want to chance him getting caught. You and I both know he'll be executed."

"I know. Technically every Exorcist has the order to kill the both of you on sight but none of us is going to."

Lili was silent as she picked out some vegetables before asking, "Have you ever heard of an Apocryphos?"

Lavi searched his memory before nodding slightly. "Rumors. Supposedly it's an independent Innocence that's located near the Heart. Why?"

"Because it tried to kill Allen. Spilled some bullshit about his Innocence wanting to be absorbed."

The redhead stared at the current raven, seeing the silent anger in her eyes. "You're serious. An Apocryphos tried to absorb Allen?" Lavi questioned softly.

"Yes. It murdered General Cross and that upset Allen even more. My faith is wavering, Lavi. Yuu's thought to be dead and Allen's being hunted down for something that's beyond his control." A sigh left her lips. "I thought Allen was loved by God but now I wonder if God's so superficial that He would abandon my brother in his darkest hour. Also thinking that the Heart has a sick sense of humor."

There was genuine love and fear though Lavi couldn't find any words to comfort her. "Can I see him?" Lavi asked softly, noticing how Choker tightened slightly around the woman's neck at her comment about the Heart. "You know how I feel about Allen and that I won't hurt him."

Her mind screamed for her to say that he couldn't but her heart knew that Allen wanted Lavi. All his life he had given all that he had and then some and now all of his giving had been thrown into his face. He had tried to do something for himself once and that had backfired horribly so now he tried to only give without acting on his own wants. "Fine. If you hurt him though, the Apocryphos will be the last thing you'll need to ever worry about."

There was a warning look within her eyes that told the redhead that she was being dead serious. "Sure." Lavi said with a bright grin. "I have only one question though."

"What?"

"What happened to your eye?"

Lili's fingers touched the corner of her milky green eye, entertainment showing on her face. "Looks terrible, doesn't it?" Her voice was soft. "Don't worry. It's not permanent."

"If you're blind-"

"I can still see, Lavi." She closed her blue eye. "You just look all clouded. It's like you're standing in fog." Her eye opened again so she could gaze at him with both eyes. "I'll wash it out later."

The Bookman apprentice followed the woman, watching as she clutched her shawl tighter around her. They moved into an alleyway where he could see the Ark's door etched into a wall. "Lili… You opened a door here?" Lavi questioned.

"I've been to more places than Allen. If he needs to get somewhere that he hasn't been to then I open the door for him." She smiled as they walked down the abandoned street within the Ark. "Allen! Keep your door unlocked, okay? There's someone that you'll want to see."

A door opened in the middle of the street and laughter left her lips as Lili ran through the door. Lavi followed silently behind, his breath catching in his throat as he stared at Allen and saw that there were fewer bandages on him. "Lavi." Allen said softly as he stood up.

"Don't overexert yourself." Lili scolded as she rushed over to her brother and helped him stand. "Stupid."

"What are you doing here? I thought…" Allen's voice trailed off as his gray eyes showed confusion. "You brought him to me, Lil?"

Lili shifted slightly as she replied softly, "You always say his name when you're sleeping. I thought you might want to see him again."

"Thanks, Lili."

Lavi gave Allen a bright smile before hugging the white-haired Exorcist tightly as Lili stepped away. "I'm gonna go get more food and medical stuff. There's this hospital in London that's just full of interesting thingamabobs. I'll leave you two to catch up or whatever." Lili informed them, adverting her eyes as the two exchanged a soft kiss. "Nothing too strenuous so have fun."

Silently opening the door to leave the room, Lili glanced back and smiled sadly to herself as she felt her chest clench tightly in pain. Allen could have his happy ending, it didn't matter to her. She had her breath of happiness for a brief time and as she felt the door close behind her, she couldn't stop the tears that fell in a silent cascade down her cheeks. Without a sound, Lili ran towards the nearest door and threw herself into whatever nameless town Allen had been to once upon a time.

* * *

lostmoonchild: I'm actually not entirely positive I know what I was feeling with this one or even now that I've gone through it again. I was pretty pissed last night so I'm still exhausted since getting pissed off just makes me tired. Anyway, we'll see you guys next week so ja ne!


	36. Chapter 36

lostmoonchild: Yeah, I know, Friday's almost over but I'm tired due to having to work earlier (my kid count jumped up to five) so as soon as this is posted, I'm heading off to bed. Thanks for the review!

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM so don't sue.

* * *

Chapter Thirty Six

_**Lacrimosa dies illa  
**__**Qua resurgent ex favilla  
**__**Judicandus homo reus  
**__**Huic ergo parce, Deus,  
**__**Pie Jesu Domine.  
**__**Judicandus homo reus.  
**__**Huic ergo parce, Deus,  
**__**Pie Jesu Domine**_

He had wandered the streets of Mater just waiting for his death to come only to be denied the peaceful sleep. Kanda frowned slightly as he looked at the ruined building, remembering his first mission with Allen. He had been so certain that the then fifteen year old Exorcist was going to get killed and that his bleeding heart would do him in.

Even though a year had passed since he had last heard that doll's song, Kanda could still hear her words filling the air. It _had_ been a soothing song and walking around now showed him exactly how that human had survived with the doll for so long.

Kanda stopped and listened to the melody that continued to play in his mind, his mind's eye suddenly bringing Lili's memory to the front of his mind. While he knew he could simply go back, he knew that she wouldn't be there. Allen either wouldn't be at the Order anymore or he'd be dead and either way, Lili would be off somewhere else.

Did she wonder what he was doing and prayed that he was still alive or did she believe him to be dead? Had she moved on already or was she still mourning for him? He'd wait for a while longer before he left this place and tried to find her. Since everybody believed him to be dead then he shouldn't have a problem.

They couldn't drag him back.

Kanda was silent as he stared at the graves that rested below the city. There was only supposed to be the one grave with that dancing doll sitting next to it while he and Alma rested forever on the ground. Why had Alma been granted eternal rest while he was being forced to continue on? Didn't he deserve to die as well?

His thoughts went unbidden back to Lili, seeing her tender smile on days she chose to actually smile at him and feeling her lips on his chest. He remembered her voice, how it would grow slightly louder when she was upset and how she'd pick a fight with him knowing what would happen. Was it possible that he was being kept alive by God just for her?

Closing his eyes, Kanda allowed himself to slip into a peaceful state knowing that sooner or later, Allen would break down and come to see if he was still alive.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Komui sighed as he went to his room, his head throbbing from all of the work that had required his immediate attention. It was a pain in the neck to sign so many papers and not be able to escape from them but he figured that there would be news in the reports from the Finders and the Exorcists regarding the Walker siblings.

As of yet there was no news although there were rumors. Bookman had returned earlier that day with Lavi looking suspiciously happier about something. Both men had denied seeing the Walkers although something told Komui that Lavi was keeping something out of his report.

"The guards need to make their rounds less predictable."

Komui stopped in his doorway, seeing a woman sitting on a chair with her feet on his desk. Mismatched eyes stared at him with a bored expression as she played with a brown bag that rested on her lap. "Lili." Komui breathed as he quickly shut the door behind him. "How did you get here?"

"Does it really matter? Here. Allen sends his regards." Lili tossed the bag at him. "There would be three extra bits in there except an Accommodator for the three extras decided to pop up. One's coming from India and two from Spain. There's like two more that we've seen but they're kids and I've got this thing about kids fighting so their identities are being withheld. If by some miracle the Order finds them and I find out, I'll come here and take them away until they're older."

Komui sat down on his bed, disbelief showing on his face. "I thought you weren't coming back." Komui told her.

"Don't get the wrong idea here. I'm not coming back to this place unless it's to make deliveries or serve as a liaison." Lili responded. "Allen and I both agreed that it's too dangerous for him to go near anybody still connected to the Black Order and that I'm the best bet because my head's not completely on the chopping block.

"I see." Komui looked at the woman patiently. "Is Allen doing well then?"

"He's healing fairly well."

"That's good. You?"

"Fair enough."

There was something that she wanted to talk to him about but from how she didn't seem to be eager to discuss it, it was something serious. "I doubt you came for a social visit, Lili." Komui told her. "So why don't you tell me what's going on?"

"You can bring Bookman in here if you want so there can be a record of it. I don't really care either way but I figure that the Bookman people will get pissed if there's not some record of the discussion between the Black Order's science division supervisor and the apparent traitor's liaison."

Komui smiled faintly at her. "You and Allen discussed this?" Komui questioned.

"More like Lavi and I discussed that the Bookman clan would like to have a record for the history books and Allen wants it to be on record what his opinion is." Lili watched him carefully. "I'll wait fifteen minutes for Bookman to show up. After that, I'm making our position clear and the pricks can shove it up their asses."

"Very well."

-Fifteen minutes later-

"You said that you're serving as a liaison. Care to explain?" Komui questioned.

"Ever since the incident with Alma and the Third Exorcists, it's become painfully clear that Allen's in a pretty tight spot. When Tyke and Road broke him out of the Black Order's dungeon and he escaped back to me, we've been discussing what our options are." Lili told him patiently, knowing that Bookman was going to remember everything. "Since Allen can't come here without the chance of getting killed for heresy, I volunteered my services so the Black Order would know the position that it's in at the moment."

"Position?"

"You see, Allen and I find ourselves with several options. One of those options is simply to sit back and let both sides kill each other then if it turns out the Noah clan is victorious, attack the Noah clan while they're weak."

Komui looked at her, seeing that she was being dead serious. "Allen won't." Komui stated.

"Which of course left us with the option of which side we'd help. Allen wants to help the Black Order so I'll let him go with that whim. I, on the other hand, will neither help nor hinder the Black Order's efforts. I'm only doing what Allen wants."

It truly was a miracle she hadn't been turned into a Fallen One by now. Those with wavering faith and general indifference towards the Black Order's cause and towards God's will generally had been turned into a Fallen One but yet here she sat before him still human. "I see. So you two will remain on the Black Order's side." Komui stated.

"Yes. We're watching the Noah clan and it looks like they're gearing up for one hell of an onslaught. Right now we're thinking that the Earl may attempt to open a door here then have a repeat performance like at the last headquarters."

"Could he?"

"He broke into the dungeon where that psychotic child whore and that sadist bastard snatched Allen and ran. I'd think he'd be able to." She brushed her hair from her eyes in frustration. "Look, I respect you far more than what I normally respect a guy with some authority and I do like you guys. I just don't agree with what in the hell is going on with the higher-ups."

"Unfortunately we have no say. We can protest as much as we'd like but still they'll do what they want." Komui informed her.

Yeah, she had gotten that impression fairly quickly. "We've been doing some talking and we got Neah to agree to hold off total possession of Allen for fifteen years." Lili informed Komui. "Once Allen's fifteen years of freedom is up, Neah will become the new Millennium Earl so the world will have fifteen years of cursing God as much as they want with no new akuma running around."

"Once he becomes the Millennium Earl?"

"That's actually entirely up to the Black Order and it's not open for discussion." Lili told him. "If we're left alone and not attacked for the sole reason that we exist, then nothing remotely interesting. If there's somebody stupid enough to attack us that's from the Black Order or is affiliated with this organization, then the fifteen year holdout is void and the offending party will be crucified and placed in front of the headquarters for everybody to see."

They were going to assume that Neah had suggested that part and that Allen had protested rather loudly at the assumption. "That doesn't sound like something that Allen would agree with." Komui told her.

Lili sighed slightly. "According to Neah, Allen will be 'sleeping' during the whole thing. My personal opinion: Allen will be dead." Lili sighed a little. "I can't say that I'm thrilled with the whole thing although I'm actually hoping that it'll be a schizophrenic thing. People used to believe that someone that's schizophrenic actually has more than one soul."

And science has proven otherwise. "So once the Earl's dead, there will be a fifteen year period of no new akuma." Komui said with a thoughtful look. "What happens afterwards depends entirely on our actions."

"Right. Allen doesn't want to go against the Black Order and I like you guys so I'm not eager to come marching in to kill anybody other than Leverier." Lili told him. "Neah even respects you, Komui, so that's a pretty high compliment."

If only he knew how to respond to that. Never once did Komui think that he'd ever have a Noah's respect and here he was being told that he had the respect of one. "Uh, thank you?" His voice was questioning and confirming that he wasn't overly certain whether or not to be thrilled.

"Well, I'd better get going before somebody realizes I'm here. Allen's going to be hungry before too long and I'd like to get the food before he decides to leave the Ark without me."

"You two are staying in the Ark?"

"It got moved away from the Order, didn't it?" Lili suddenly slapped her forehead before pulling a piece of paper out of her pocket. "This is for Leverier. I guess it's a list of conditions that's expected to be met if the Order wishes to resume its usage of the Ark."

"From Allen?"

"He'd just put 'Do not kill, torture, or imprison me and let me eat as much as I want' as the first and only condition. Neah's not that damn forgiving." Lili responded. "If there's one thing I've learned about Neah, Komui, it's that he's not a liar. Whatever he promises, he keeps that promise."

"He's a Noah, Lili."

"And? Normal humans lie almost all the time. Does that make their empty promises and lies better than a Noah's?" She grinned slightly, her eyes showing pain. "I'll be back in one month with more pieces of Innocence and with whatever Allen wants you guys to know. If anything remotely important happens before then, we'll come here regardless of the danger."

Nodding slightly to Bookman, she willed the door to open before stepping through. No sooner had she stepped through the door did it vanish without a trace. "What do you think, Bookman?" Komui questioned as he eyed the letter in his hand.

"I think that it would be foolish to refuse their help and that they should both be heard out." Bookman replied. "Convincing anybody else to listen, however, will be next to impossible."

And yet it was the next to impossible that Allen was always good at making a reality one way or another.

* * *

lostmoonchild: Okay, I'm heading off to bed! Plot bunnies aren't playing with me very much these days so hopefully within the next five weeks or so they'll start up again. Read and review!


	37. Chapter 37

lostmoonchild: Thanks for the review! Don't worry, having Kanda and Lili apart was killing me too so thankfully that's remedied. As for not updating yesterday I have only one word to explain everything: Work. Chasing after five kids, three of which are under the age of five, is honestly exhausting so my hat goes off to all those parents that have five kids.

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM so don't sue.

* * *

Chapter Thirty Seven

They could hear the flute's tone throughout the entire Ark and as they listened, it was clear that it was a lullaby and that the woman was upset. "She really misses Yuu, huh?" Lavi questioned as he stretched out on the couch.

"Every time she thinks of him, she'll grab the flute and start playing that lullaby." Allen answered. "Lili's father used to sing that to her and then she taught me. Grandma started singing it in Romanian which actually made some of the performers cry."

Lavi listened to the gentle tone, hearing its haunting melody as it echoed throughout his soul. He couldn't remember ever hearing something so beautiful yet sad at the same time and thought briefly that the woman was playing from the depths of her own soul. "So what are you going to do?" Lavi questioned.

"I was thinking tonight go to Mater to see if I couldn't find Kanda. If he's still alive then I'll see if he doesn't want to stay here for Lili."

"If he's dead?"

"Then I'll have to find a way to tell my sister that her boyfriend's dead. Then I'll have to start hoping she doesn't turn him into an akuma."

The redhead inwardly shuddered at the idea of Kanda being turned into an akuma. He was temperamental enough as a normal human or at least as normal as Kanda could ever get so if he were to ever be turned into an akuma then there would definitely be hell to pay. "She wouldn't." Lavi said.

"I turned my father into an akuma so why wouldn't Lili turn BaKanda into one?" Allen questioned. "I'll just find out tonight while she's sleeping then we'll at least know how she's going to respond."

As they continued to listen to the haunting lullaby, Lavi knew that there would be no turning back from the current situation.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

"There is no way that we will even consider these terms!" Leverier shouted as he slapped Neah's list of "requests" down onto the table. "This is coercion!"

If there was any rumor that said the more powerful a man became the stupider the man became, Komui had the feeling that the rumor would be confirmed. He had looked over the requests and had actually felt them to be fairly reasonable. No harm was to befall Allen which included but wasn't limited to having his every move watched and imprisoned again. There were to be no tests done on either Walker sibling regarding their Innocence's reaction with the Dark Matter (a conclusion Komui had come to anyway), no trying to turn either one into a womb for any Fourth Exorcists, and so forth.

Once somebody actually sat down and thought about it for more than five seconds, the Fourteenth Noah actually seemed to actually care about what happened to the two. Then he stopped and realized that the two Walkers were his only chance at truly rejoining the living world so their survival was required. "You'd actually prefer abandoning the Ark over accepting a few conditions?" Komui questioned patiently. "They're not that unreasonable."

"It's a trap!"

"If he wanted to destroy the Black Order then he could have simply possessed Lili whom we know for certain truly felt no need to join. She wouldn't have complained too badly."

"She follows Walker!"

Now he was praying that because he was the supervisor of the science department, he wouldn't be considered an idiot. "Lili may follow Allen without any complaints but she is her own person and has done a few things that Allen does not agree with." Komui sighed. "Allen will without a doubt still be loyal to the Black Order and Lili is in a sense a loose cannon. She without a doubt feels that Allen's been wronged but she hates the Noah clan more than the Order itself."

"The Fourteenth can forget about his list of demands." Leverier stated. "The next time we receive word that he is offering a set of demands for our use of the Ark, it will be us that will be making the demands."

If he truly understand the forces that he was trying to work again, Komui was fairly certain that Leverier would see rather quickly he was fighting a losing battle. Allen was stubborn enough despite his willingness to put up with being followed on a daily basis and had enough pain in his own heart that if it was a battle of wills, Leverier would surely lose. Add Allen's stubbornness to the amount of stubbornness that the Fourteenth surely possessed then the two alone were a force to be reckoned with. "Good luck with that." Komui said with a sigh. "I doubt you'll get very far with any of them."

"Where there's a will, Komui Lee, there's a way." Leverier stated coolly. "It's just a matter of finding a weakness to exploit."

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

The city ruins were even creepier at night than what Allen remembered and as he moved through the streets, he kept reminding himself not to get lost. He'd hate to think of how many doors he'd have to open just to find Kanda then imagined how many doors he'd have to get rid of without his sister finding out. It was for her that he was even thinking about opening so many doors despite the knowledge he could have just stayed put and Kanda would have eventually returned.

Being near Alma's grave was enough to send chills down his spine and make the scar that now lingered on his chest ache with memory. "Moyashi?" Allen heard a familiar voice question in surprise.

Allen looked to his side and saw Kanda's surprised features. A wave of relief rushed through the smaller teenager as he looked at the Japanese man and saw he was still alive. "The name's Allen, BaKanda!" Allen said automatically.

Kanda stared at Allen for a moment before looking around. "Are you by yourself or what?" Kanda questioned.

"By myself. Actually was wondering if you wanted to come back with me to the Ark. You see, there's this girl that's been pretty depressed since she found out that you're no longer synchronized with your Innocence. She found Lavi and brought him to me and she thinks that I don't know that she's been crying for you when she thinks I'm sleeping."

Lili was actually crying for him? "Why didn't she come with you?" Kanda questioned.

"She cried herself to sleep. Again. She really misses you, BaKanda."

There was a weariness on Allen's face that told Kanda that he was hearing only the truth. "Whatever." Kanda said with a gruff expression. "I suppose I could go see that irritating woman just to let her know I'm still alive."

Translation: I miss her too.

The two men went towards the door and stepped into it, Kanda rolling his eyes at the numerous questions he was asked. "So how come you're not dead?" Allen questioned. "You aren't synchronized with your Innocence anymore so everyone thought you were dead."

"It would seem my time as an Exorcist has finished. I thought that I was going to die but it would seem that this is not my time to die."

Maybe it was because there had been nothing but a doll and two corpses to talk to that Kanda was even talking to him or maybe it was because Kanda acknowledged Allen to _almost_ be a friend. No matter the reason, Allen was pleased that Kanda was actually talking like a normal human being. "So you're done as an Exorcist? That may not turn out so great. They might try to get you resynchronized with your Innocence." Allen warned the Japanese man.

"I know."

"Well, that's Lili's room right there. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Kanda rolled his eyes as he watched Allen take off to his room before reaching towards the closed door. The minute he opened this door he knew that there would be hell to pay the minute she realized that he was there.

* * *

lostmoonchild: Hehe, I actually enjoyed writing their little reunion and next week is looking like an on call day so we're all good. So here's the chapter, read and review!


	38. Chapter 38

lostmoonchild: Konbanwa! Thanks for the review, I hafta say that Kanda without Lili at this point is just kinda wrong and that I adore this chapter. I also hafta say that I grinned during part of this and enjoyed writing the new characters so all's good. Anway, I'm gonna quiet down and let you guys enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM so don't sue.

* * *

Chapter Thirty Eight

If it was possible for beauty to decrease in one's memory then Kanda felt that his own memories had betrayed him. Dark eyes watched the sleeping woman as she lay in a bed of flowers with a single blanket over her form, seeing the dried tearstains upon her pale cheeks. How many times had she actually cried for him and how many of those times was Allen unaware of?

Kanda knelt down next to her and brushed her hair from her eyes. It didn't matter to him that she had dyed her beautiful hair to conceal her identity especially since he could plainly see that the color was fading away. "Lili. Wake up, koi." Kanda said softly.

Her eyelids fluttered softly as she awoke, staring in disbelief when her vision focused enough to realize who was sitting with her. Immediately the tears began to gather as she started crying. "I'm dreaming. When I wake up, you won't be here." Lili sobbed. "I hate these dreams. I hate them."

She dreamt about him that often? "Baka onna, you're not dreaming." Kanda said with an annoyed look.

"When I wake up, you'll be gone!" Lili cried out, burying her face in her hands.

The Japanese man stared for a moment before pulling the woman's hands from her face and shoving his lips against hers. He felt her struggle against him before relaxing completely. "You're not dreaming." Kanda repeated.

The tears continued to flow as she touched her lover's face, trying to accept that this wasn't a dream. "Yuu." Lili whispered. "I missed you so much."

"Hn."

"You stupid asshole! I thought you were dead! The least you could have done was send me some kind of sign that you were still alive!" Lili screamed at him.

Kanda moved quickly, a chill going down his spine when he saw that the spot where he had been sitting was completely destroyed. "Just how in the hell was I supposed to do that?" Kanda shouted back at her.

"Your legs are working just fine! You could have gone to anywhere that has a door and waited! I've been jumping all over the place just trying to find you!" Lili screamed, causing a rock to explode. "Allen offered to take me to where he had dropped you and Alma off but I couldn't bring myself to go there! I didn't want my last memory of you being your rotting corpse!"

"Either stop yelling or your last memory of me is going to be pink mist!" Kanda shouted at her.

Immediately the woman stopped before opening her mouth as a low sound left her lips, sending the former Exorcist to the ground. "You're an idiot." Lili said softly as she straddled him. "You have no idea how much I missed you."

Kanda closed his eyes as their lips met in a tender kiss, feeling her tears hitting his cheeks. When he could move his arms, he pulled her into a tight embrace and breathed in her scent. "Stupid woman." Kanda said with a sigh. "Someday I'm going to figure out why I love you."

"Because I'm the only one that could even hope to kill your stupid ass." Lili responded as her fingers brushed through his long hair. "I love you, you stupid idiot."

As soon as he could move, he flipped her onto her back and smirked as he kissed her again. There really were no words that could accurately describe how he felt at that exact moment but with each kiss they exchanged, he knew full well that the need for words was now completely nonexistent.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

"Yuu! You're alive!"

Kanda grumbled as Lavi hugged him tightly, knowing full well that he didn't have Mugen to shave the redhead completely bald. "Get off me, you retarded rabbit." Kanda said as he shoved Lavi away from him.

"Haha! This is great! Just wait until everyone hears that you're still alive!" Lavi said with an excited look.

"He's not synchronized with his Innocence anymore, Lavi." Lili said softly as she wrapped her arms around Kanda's neck, pressing her chest against his back. "If they find out, they'll make him resynchronize with it and it'll hurt him. Maybe even kill him."

Immediately Lavi's excitement faded away as he saw the looks on everyone's faces. "Shit. So what'll happen now?" Lavi questioned. "Yuu's not an Exorcist anymore."

"He'll stay with us." Lili said matter-of-factly. "We can get Mugen back so who knows?"

"If I'm not in sync with my Innocence, you stupid woman, then it won't work with me anymore." Kanda grumbled.

"I don't like the idea of you being unprotected! You're just like every normal human now!"

Immediately the Second Exorcist raised an eyebrow. "Normal human?" Kanda mused lightly.

"Shut up! You know what I mean!"

Allen smiled as he watched the exchange, knowing full well that this was as affectionate as they were willing to get with each other in public. "You two could write the book for dysfunctional relationships." Allen commented lightly.

"Shut up, Allen." Lili told her brother. "It's just better knowing that he can't kill me without me killing him."

The white-haired teenager laughed at his sister before looking serious. "Okay, so we need a plan. Lavi's still officially with the Black Order-"

"Technically I'm a Bookman's apprentice so as a Bookman I can't get involved so this is simply recording the third side to the war." Lavi told his younger lover. "Remember?"

"Yeah, I remember."

Lili shook her head slightly before answering, "The Noah clan's looking like they're gearing up for sometime in the next two months. If they show any moves, we'll have to go warn the others."

"You've got your defenses built, right?"

"After however many years it's finally developed past destroying and potentially lethal." Lili grinned slightly. "Almost wish I had that developed when you and I started flirting with each other, Yuu."

"Tch."

A giggle left her lips as she looked at the three men with affection in her eyes. "Right, so when we go visit then we'll have to have your defenses up and ready to go." Allen told his sister. "Did you get everything else fixed up?"

"Hell yeah! Bring on the assholes and the injured! If Leverier gets injured though he's on his own."

So the two had been working on this for a while now. Kanda raised an eyebrow at the two siblings wondering just how much they could actually get done when left to their own devices. "Start from the beginning, you two idiots." Kanda said with a frown.

"Yeah, yeah. If I didn't love you I'd kick your forever-loving ass. So here's what we've been doing while you've been playing dead…"

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

He couldn't believe this. There was just no way that this was even possible! Komui studied Mugen carefully, seeing the rust slowly falling off onto the desk. For the rust to be leaving meant that either Kanda was alive still or there was somebody out there that was its Accommodator. Personally he hoped for the former since the ones that Lili and Allen had sent to the Black Order were all still a little spooked that they had been chosen by God to fight against horrifying monsters.

He didn't know how long any of them had been around Lili or Allen but he knew he had a decent pile of reports saying that the three of them had gotten into fights with anybody that called either Walker sibling a traitor. The sole female in the group had gone as far as to literally throw a couple people out of a window after somehow electrocuting them enough that they were having spasms on the floor like a fish out of water.

The other two, identical twins whose Innocence seemed to have been one single piece of Innocence at one point, had simply decided to gang up on a CROW member and put that member in the hospital. How they even managed such a feat was beyond him but Komui knew that everybody that knew for certain that Allen and Lili were still on their side were all grateful that somebody would stand up for the two.

Forcing his attention back to Mugen, he could see the polished metal beneath all the rust. Kanda just had to be alive still but if that was the case, where had Allen taken him? Why had Mugen decided to resynchronize with Kanda? Where was he now?

There was still three weeks left before Lili came back to give an update from their end. He wasn't sure how to approach the subject but he supposed he'd have to simply find a tactful way to ask if she knew anything. Maybe he should find out if Allen couldn't come along so they could all talk about what was going on. Then he could find out where Allen had taken Kanda and they could go see if he was still alive unless Kanda had decided to tell them what had happened when he was created. If that was the case then getting information from them would more than likely feel like pulling teeth.

Rubbing the oiled cloth against the rust for the twelfth time in one day, Komui watched as more of the rust came off the sword. Kanda was alive, the sword seemed to tell his heart and soul, and there would never be anybody else to hold it within their hands.

* * *

lostmoonchild: Okay, now how many of you guys were really expecting Kanda and Lili to meet again and actually act civilized? Personally I just couldn't have Kanda go without warning Lili to stop before she turns him into pink mist at some point in time. Anyway, I'm gonna run so read and review!


	39. Chapter 39

lostmoonchild: So it's early Friday morning (about 6:30 here in beautiful South Dakota) and I'm currently making nice with coffee while being harassed by Allen. Yep, I named a kitten after Allen which annoys my mother since I'll suddenly start going "Allen Waaalker!" when bored. Anyway, thanks for the review! Here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM so don't sue.

* * *

Chapter Thirty Nine

Their hearts raced within their chests as they moved as quickly as they could to Komui's office, knowing full well that everybody had seen them. They thought they had more time but instead found that time was running out faster than what they had anticipated. "Walker!" Leverier shouted when he saw them.

Allen didn't flinch as he stared at the older man, seeing the absolute hate in his eyes. "We're not here to fight." Allen told him.

There was absolute loathing and distrust in Leverier's eyes before he realized that Kanda was standing with the Walkers. "Get over here, Yuu Kanda!" Leverier ordered.

"Make me." Kanda responded. "The last time I checked, I wasn't an Exorcist anymore."

Lili smiled simply before answering, "But the last time I checked Yuu was mine."

"Baka."

Komui hid a smile behind his hand before forcing himself to look serious. "Something important must be going on if you three left the Ark although I must admit to being curious as to how Kanda's still alive. It was my impression that you had died, Kanda." Komui stated.

"Hn. Obviously not."

"Yeah. The psychos are making their move." Lili said with a sigh. "From what we figure, they'll be showing their ugly mugs sometime tonight so let's play nicely until they're dead."

"And afterwards." Allen scolded his sister. "I don't feel like losing my body."

"Tch." The woman's eyes widened as she spun around, a low cry leaving her lips.

Two CROW members that had been preparing for a sneak attack collapsed onto the ground, their eyes wide as they found against invisible bonds. "You've been expanding your attacks?" Komui questioned with a surprised expression.

"Yep. Didn't the twins tell you?" Lili questioned with a slightly confused look.

"I think you told them not to say a word as long as Leverier's around." Allen told his sister.

"Fuck, that's right." Lili grinned as she rubbed the back of her head. "Sorry about that, Komui. That baby's a combination of Innocence and Dark Matter."

Leverier narrowed his eyes as he watched the two CROW members struggle even more. "Release them!" Leverier ordered.

"When I'm good and ready to. It won't kill them unless the Innocence withdraws or wears away."

"Right now!"

"Lil, please." Allen sighed. "I don't want a fight."

A growl left Lili's lips before she flicked her wrist, looking bored as the two CROW members scrambled to their feet with slightly panicked expressions. Neither of them remembered the woman being able to do this to them on a whim and from the interest in Komui's eyes, he hadn't realized that her talents had developed so quickly. "How exactly did you come across the information that they'd be attacking tonight?" Komui questioned.

"Lili and I have contacts that reach places that the Black Order can't touch." Allen explained. "We simply reached out to them and several of them heard a few rumors so we decided to investigate."

"Allen investigated, I blew off akuma limbs." Lili said simply.

Allen bristled slightly before finishing, "In the end we both had the same results and after some yelling between Lili and Kanda," he rolled his eyes at the large grin that spread across Lili's face as Kanda closed his eyes and looked away with an annoyed expression, "we decided we'd better get a move on."

Komui wasn't entirely sure he wanted to know exactly how the two had resolved their argument and from the light blush on Allen's cheeks it was safe to assume it was an answer he was best not thinking about. "How many akuma?" Leverier demanded.

"Might as well call in every Exorcist that's tucked away here." Lili said with a small grin. "We know full well that the Black Order's been tucking away the Exorcists so that's…"

"Never mind, Lil." Allen told his sister. "It's best that everybody that's going to be fighting is brought here so they can hear what we know."

"Absolutely not!"

"Then you're going to kill them!" Lili shouted. "Humans aren't puppets for your pleasure! If you think that sacrifices are all that Exorcists are, then you're no better than the Millennium Earl!"

Leverier's face flushed with anger as he glared at the furious woman. Allen sighed softly before giving Kanda look that plainly asked if he thought they should get involved. Kanda rolled his eyes and put a hand over Lili's mouth, telling her to be quiet before giving Leverier a pointed glare. "I have to agree with the stupid woman." Kanda told him. "Just have every available Exorcist come in so they can hear what Moyashi and the baka have to say."

"The name's Allen! You're dating my sister and you're still calling me that? That's so typical of you, BaKanda!" Allen shouted.

Kanda rolled his eyes as he dropped his hand from Lili's lips knowing that just fighting against the Noah and akuma would help relieve all the anger and frustration she felt. "Will all Exorcists come into my office?" Komui called via golem.

They waited patiently; ignoring the hateful glares that Leverier was giving them. "Allen! Lili!" Lenalee exclaimed, her face lighting up with pure joy. "Kanda!"

Lili made no moves as Lenalee rushed over to them, pulling them all into the tightest hug she could manage. "Hi, Lenalee. How are you?" Allen asked with a bright smile.

"Good. I can't believe you three are here! Kanda, everyone thought you were dead."

"Hn."

Some part of him was bothered to know that they all thought he had been dead but he supposed he couldn't really blame him. He knew what happened when someone was no longer synchronized with their Innocence and from what he understood Mugen had rusted over. "It's amazing. The rust that covered Mugen fell off and as soon as everyone heard about it, we all knew you were still alive!" Lenalee continued telling him.

Kanda watched as the other Exorcists came in with varying degrees of excitement and surprise. It was almost amusing to see how many of them had decided to hug the Walkers and he raised an eyebrow when Lili stiffened upon seeing the Generals. "Lili?" Allen questioned softly.

Lili forced a smile before answering softly, "They've got all their pieces of Innocence with them. Just kind of hurts."

Kanda resisted the urge to cover his eyes when he saw that Tiedoll was crying from pure joy. "My son has returned alive!" Tiedoll sobbed.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not your son?" Kanda demanded, his eyes flashing with irritation.

She would have been worried if Kanda really was Tiedoll's son. There was just no way humanly possible that someone that had the emotional range of a rock could possibly be related to someone that could easily create an entire ocean simply by crying. Then again, the only time Kanda really showed any emotion was when they were by themselves and even then his emotions were limited. "What's going on?" Marie finally asked.

Everybody listened as Allen explained the current situation with a few less than helpful comments from Lili. "Hold on a minute! So you mean that the people that are working with the akuma are human too and we're expected to kill them?" A woman with dark eyes questioned.

"Sati, calm down." Lili said with a solemn look. "You can concentrate on the monsters although there is this one woman that I think you may want to kill on sight. Kanda-bear's called the two dumb fucks that took me and I'm planning on playing with Allen's psychopathic admirer."

"Don't hog the fun people!" The twins said at the same time as they leaned against each other. "Two of them are twins, right? Why not let twins play with twins?"

Kanda's eyes narrowed as he glared at the two, wondering just where exactly his girlfriend had found them. They appeared to be of Spanish origin and he recalled her telling him that she had been to Spain a few times. "They. Are. Mine." Kanda growled at the two.

The twins stumbled back, their eyes showing shock. "Holy fuck!" The one on the right exclaimed.

"Lili chose a madman!"

Lili smiled brightly as she wrapped her arms around Kanda's waist. "I love him anyway." Lili said brightly.

"Okay, as much as I enjoy the fact that you found yourself a boyfriend, can we get started on telling everybody what we know?" Allen questioned.

"Oh! Right! You tell them." Lili told her brother.

They listened as Allen explained what they had come across with their own contacts. "I see. So it would be best to get the civilians out of here before midnight." Klaud said with a small nod.

"The question would be how to get them out without anybody noticing incase the Noah clan has somebody watching."

Allen grinned slightly before answering, "We've actually been working on it. In addition to being able to restrain somebody without risking the heart stopping, Lili's been working on creating a defensive illusion."

"You have no idea how much that sounds like you're trying to sell me." Lili told her brother.

"Maybe I'm trying to sell what you've learned and developed."

"And ripped off from your master's corpse girlfriend. If you make me like her, I swear before all that's sacred and unsacred that I will murder you in your sleep." Lili warned her brother. "When I die, you _will_ cremate my ass and toss my ashes. If you turn me into an akuma then I will kill you before my Innocence kills me."

"You two can get back to the point." Komui prodded gently. "By the way, Lili, it's your soul that's put into the akuma. Not your body."

"Right. So basically we came back here to help since I don't want you guys to get killed and Lili tagged along even though she doesn't care either way."

Kanda smirked slightly before frowning slightly as Lili added in her own two cents. "And Yuu's here because he wants to make sure he's going to get some later on when the Noah clan's dead and the akuma are all gone." The temperature in the room suddenly dropped and Lili moved away from the agitated swordsman. "Um, I love you?"

"Tch."

"I say we accept their help." Lavi said with a nod. "We're going to need all the help we can get."

Allen put a hand on Lili's when she rested her head on his shoulder, feeling her anxiety as she held onto Kanda's hand. "It's not hard." Allen told Leverier. "I can detect the akuma before they get here and Lili can heal in under a minute."

"My vote is for yes." Sati said with a small nod.

"Yes," agreed the twins.

Several pairs of eyes stared at Leverier, a few of them daring him to refuse their help. "The minute this is over," Leverier stated, "You will turn yourselves in for heresy."

Lili rolled her eyes before answering, "If you and your brainless followers can get past my barriers then we'll do it but not even a level four akuma can get past."

"She'd know." Allen said with a sigh.

"Fine." Leverier agreed. "Just don't expect this truce to last past morning."

While she was tempted to say that she'd be impressed if it lasted until midnight, Lili kept her mouth shut after Allen gave her a subtle warning look. His devious brain was coming up with an idea and whatever it was; it was something that she needed to keep quiet if it was expected to work.

* * *

lostmoonchild: Okay, Allen is officially harassing me. He knows I'm talking about him and I'm beginning to wonder if I shouldn't have named him Lavi instead… Anyway, while I watch Allen attack his brother, read and review!


	40. Chapter 40

lostmoonchild: Thanks for the reviews! I swear this chapter will set a bunch of you guys into cheers and for a good reason. I honestly didn't feel like updating this week since I learned earlier this week that one of my favorite cousins passed away and I have absolutely no motivation to write any chapters. Don't worry, I have the entire story already finished but I may not update next week so we'll have to see.

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM so don't sue.

* * *

Chapter Forty

Everything was silent at the headquarters, all but two civilians moved to wait in the safety of the Ark while the Exorcists lingered behind. Despite the screaming matches between the two and a few of the Exorcists, Leverier and Komui managed to remain behind only on the condition that they fled into the Ark if it began to look as if they were going to lose and they didn't leave Lili's protective barrier.

They had tested it countless times, even going as far as to force Lili to do something else while maintaining the barrier. Allen hated watching his sister being tested in such a way with the knowledge that she was suffering. As soon as the tests had finished, she had started coughing up blood before glaring hatefully out the window. Who she was glaring at, nobody could say but they could honestly say that it was painfully tempting to just have the woman stay out of the fight.

"You should get some sleep." Kanda stated as he looked at his girlfriend.

"Fuck that." Lili responded with a sigh.

"Your body's giving out on you. If you go through with this then you will die."

Lili looked at Kanda, seeing immediately that Mugen was at his side once again. "And what about you, Yuu? You can't tell me that your body's not giving out either." Lili told him. "Face it. We're falling apart at the seams."

Kanda embraced the woman tightly, not caring that every Exorcist that wasn't resting was watching them. "I don't want you to die." Kanda told her.

"And I don't want you or Allen to die. Hell, I don't want anybody other than Leverier to die."

There just seemed to be no end to her hatred for the man. While everything in Kanda's body screamed at him to find out what exactly was going on between them, he had a fairly good feeling that Lili's hate was only because of Leverier's distrust towards Allen. "Stupid." Kanda sighed softly. "Come Hell or high water, when this is done I swear we're going to get married."

The woman in his arms suddenly stiffened before twisting so she was looking at him. She could hear the whispers start from the other Exorcists and inwardly sighed when she heard the sound of two people being forced to the ground as well as several hisses for them to be quiet. "Do you have something to ask me, Yuu Kanda?" Lili questioned.

"Your body language said that you already picked up on the question."

"No, I picked up you swearing that we're going to get married. I just don't recall ever hearing the question and agreeing."

Kanda's calloused fingers brushed against the woman's cheeks, his eyes soft and tender as he looked at her. "Marry me." Kanda stated. "If our bodies both want to give out then we might as well do something before that happens."

"And if our bodies give out just as this is done?"

"Then we die engaged which is a lot more than what we came into the Black Order with."

There'd be people that would complain and view their relationship as wrong. She had seen a few relationships like theirs and had witnessed the hell that they and their kids went through. "We'll go to Japan." Kanda breathed in her ear. "It's isolated from the rest of the world so you'll never be scorned. You're learning my language and I'll even be sure to teach you how to put on a kimono. Taking it off, however, will be my job."

"Pervert." Lili sighed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "If we both survive this, I'll be your bride."

For a moment Kanda thought about saving the kiss for when they were alone but he had just proposed in front of the other Exorcists so he might as well finish the deal. Even the ones that had been sleeping, he noted after glancing at the group out of the corner of his eye, had been woken up just to watch. _Let's see how you nosy bastards handle this one._ Kanda thought smugly before claiming Lili's lips and pulling her into a passionate kiss.

If it weren't for Lavi pressing his hand against Allen's mouth, the white-haired teenager would have started shouting at Kanda to stop molesting Lili in front of everybody. He noted with some amusement at how Tiedoll was being kept quiet by Marie and Chouji, nearly shuddering when he saw the General was crying from joy. While Allen couldn't deny that he was happy for his sister, he was fairly certain he wasn't happy enough to start crying.

He knew full well that his sister wasn't planning on living past this last fight. Her body had taken all it could and it was sheer will from her Innocence that she could even hope to retain even enough strength to breathe. It was cruel of her and Kanda to promise to marry each other when they both knew that they wouldn't make it past this battle but what could he do? This empty promise of theirs was nothing more than an affirmation that no matter how much time passed them by, they would always find each other and would one day make everything between them work.

Allen said nothing as he watched Lili turn so her back was against Kanda's chest, her slender fingers pressing against the cool window. Closing her eyes for a moment, she began singing softly.

_**I don't know if You can hear me  
**__**or if You're even there.  
**__**I don't know if You will listen  
**__**to a humble prayer.**_

_**They tell me I am just an outcast  
**__**I shouldn't speak to You.  
**__**Still I see your face and wonder:  
**__**Were You once an outcast too?**_

Kanda's grip tightened around her waist slightly as if agreeing with the song that chose to haunt her thoughts at that exact moment, his dark eyes reflecting the moonlight that shown in through the window.

_**God help the outcasts  
**__**hungry from birth.  
**__**Show them the mercy  
**__**they don't find on Earth**_

_**The lost and forgotten  
t**__**hey look to You still  
**__**God help the outcasts  
**__**or nobody will.**_

The Exorcists were silent as they all recalled the feelings that they had felt. They had all known before that they were somehow different from the rest of the world, that they had been chosen by some higher power. It wasn't until after they had been discovered to be Accommodators of Innocence that they understood why they had felt so different from the rest of the human race.

_**I ask for nothing  
**__**I can get by.  
**__**But I know so many  
**__**less lucky than I.**_

_**God help the outcasts  
**__**the poor and downtrod.  
**__**I thought we all were  
**__**the children of God.**_

_**I don't know if there's a reason  
**__**why some are blessed, some not.  
**__**Why the few You seem to favor  
**__**they fear us! Flee us! Try not to see us!**_

Leverier's face darkened with rage at the glare that Lili sent his way before watching as her eyes softened at Komui with the next verse.

_**God help the outcasts  
**__**the tattered, the torn  
**__**seeking an answer  
**__**to why they were born.**_

Mismatched eyes met gray as Allen and Lili stared at each other, their voices mixing in harmony as the song came down to a close.

_**Winds of misfortune  
**__**have blown them about.  
**__**You made the outcast  
**__**don't cast them out.**_

_**The poor and unlucky.  
**__**The weak and the odd.  
**__**I thought we all were  
**__**The children of God…**_

Suddenly without warning, they all heard the familiar sound of Allen's left eye activating. Immediately the barrier went up around Komui and Leverier as Kanda released his fiancée in favor of grabbing Mugen while the other Exorcists prepared themselves for a long and what was already promising to be a painful battle for survival. "God help us." Lavi breathed when he saw the number of akuma that swarmed outside, just watching and waiting for something.

"What're they waiting for?" Lenalee questioned.

"The Noah bastards." Lili responded as her eyes narrowed hatefully. "Allen, please?"

"Go ahead. Angel's Requiem."

With a smile that send a chill of excitement through Kanda's body, Lili opened her mouth just as the akuma broke through the walls and began to open fire upon the group of Exorcists.

* * *

lostmoonchild: So yeah, I'm sorry that I left off where I did so I'll try to update next week. Right now I'm not entirely sure if I will update next week but if I don't then I owe you guys two chapters. All I know right now is that I really don't want to write any chapters for any anime so ja ne for now.


	41. Chapter 41

lostmoonchild: Thanks for the reviews! With all honesty this past week (today especially) could have gone better but I decided that I could update since some closure was given and I didn't have much to do today other than go to the Homecoming Parade here in town. Now that that's done... HERE'S THE CHAPTER!

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM so don't sue.

* * *

Chapter Forty One

Angel's Requiem, Lavi noted as he hit his third akuma on the head and jumped back as it exploded, seemed to be used to provide the independent pieces of Innocence with more power, never extending far past what they could manage. A single glance at Lenalee told him that the akuma's virus had no effect on them while Angel's Requiem was in effect. Lavi couldn't begin to count how many times the Chinese girl had been hit with the akuma's virus and still continued fighting. "Die!" The akuma shouted as it fired several shots at Lenalee.

"Lili! Flower's Tears!" Allen shouted.

Around them the battles raged and still Lavi watched out of the corner of his eye as Allen would shout to Lili for a certain attack only to have the woman obey without any problems. Was it possible that she had allowed herself to become Allen's living weapon? "Devil's Hand!" Lili screamed.

Choker darted over to an akuma, a black shadow casting itself from the golem as a chilling cry left the woman's lips and enclosed the mechanical demon in what looked to be a clawed hand. They could all hear the demon's cries as the long, black nails of the shadowy hand dug into the demon before it exploded. "It's the Dark Matter in her." Leverier said, his face pale as a thin sheet of sweat coated his face.

Komui said nothing as he watched the battles, his heart racing with adrenaline. He didn't know why the akuma weren't attacking them when they appeared to be in the open unless they were invisible to the demons. He didn't know how the Exorcists could get hit and still continue to fight without succumbing to the poisonous virus.

Slowly the number of demons dropped until there were none left, each Exorcist panting heavily for breath. "Man's Peace." Allen panted softly.

The air grew slightly heavier as Lili allowed Angel's Requiem to drop, her eyes widening as she vomited up more blood. "Man's Peace my ass." Lili groaned as Kanda moved her so she could rest her head on the broken floor. "I think I'm going to be sick again."

Kanda's eyes narrowed as he glared at Leverier, seeing the delight in the man's eyes. "Don't you fucking touch her." Kanda growled dangerously as Choker wrapped its wings around Lili's neck once more.

Leverier's eyes hardened as he looked at Kanda and saw the dangerous look on the samurai's features. The dislike between them was mutual and it was painfully clear that Kanda would never allow him to use Lili for anything. "It's obvious that Lillian Walker no longer has the capabilities of-" The man's eyes suddenly widened in shock as he stared at Mugen.

"Kanda, don't." Lili said softly as she sat up, her fingers enclosed around Choker.

The air around them suddenly pulsed, their individual pieces of Innocence pulsing with the air. Komui's eyes immediately fell on the golem, watching as the turquoise seemed to glow. Was it responding to the Innocence or was there more Dark Matter around them? What was going on? Why was the stone glowing?

Lili's eyes grew distant as her hands dropped, her breaths soft and even. "Lili!" Allen shouted, kneeling next to her. "Lili, come on. Don't start this up again."

Again? This had happened before? "Allen, what's happening?" Lenalee asked, her eyes glistening.

"Do not be afraid, Lenalee Lee." Lili's voice was distant as she spoke. "I told you, did I not, that we would speak again?"

The Heart? Lili was the Heart? No, she couldn't have been due to the Dark Matter that tainted her Innocence. "How?" Leverier demanded. "How could this be?"

"The stone that's embedded in the necklace used to make Choker." Allen said with a sigh, his arm draped across his knee as he sat on the floor. "That's the Heart."

But how could they not have known? "You've all done very well up to this point." A smile spread across Lili's face. "Lenalee Lee and Allen Walker, I apologize for the attention my gifts to you both have given you but you both have beautifully risen to the challenges presented."

It'd be a lot more believable if the Heart wasn't smiling at them and didn't look so amused. "Um, that's okay." Lenalee stammered, a faint blush spreading across her cheeks.

"You knew that the Heart was with Lili and didn't say anything?" Leverier demanded as he glared hatefully at Allen.

"I've been tolerant with your treatment of Allen Walker ever since the Edo incident. Do not push your luck farther than what it has already been pushed." Her distant eyes hardened as Leverier spluttered in shock.

"He is a Noah!"

They watched as the Heart pressed itself tightly against Lili's throat in a clear attempt to prevent from losing its temper. "How long has Lili known that you were with her?" Komui asked carefully.

"Ever since Neah Walker possessed her to spare her from Tyki Mikk's cruelty and she had that reaction." There was a tenderness on her face. "If I had realized then that she would have such a painful reaction, I would have stayed away until Yuu Kanda or Allen Walker managed to calm her down."

"_I didn't know. I didn't know."_

"Dear God…" Komui said softly_._

Something flashed in her distant eyes for a moment before the Heart said, "Do not be upset, Komui Lee. You have done very well protecting God's apostles. Those with your heart come along so rarely that they should be cherished."

Maybe it was because he was a redhead or maybe because he remembered the look of anger on Lili's face, but Lavi remembered that it had been the Apocryphos that had tried to absorb Allen and found himself getting angry. "You let that Apocryphos nearly absorb Allen and you're acting like nothing happened!" Lavi shouted angrily.

A sheepish grin showed on Lili's face before the Heart replied, "That was more of a test to see how well-"

"A test?" Lavi shouted angrily.

"Yes, a test. I needed to be absolutely certain that Allen wouldn't decide to back off on his promise. It was just unfortunate that harm was done though I think more harm was done to Apocryphos than Allen himself."

There was irritation on Allen's face that told them all exactly what he thought of the whole idea. Whether or not he had already done his fair share of yelling was unknown to them. "Why don't you just say what you want and give me my sister back?" Allen said with irritation on his features.

The Heart gave them a grin before looking serious again. "I do not believe that I need to tell you all what the akuma wave was meant to do and I can see plainly that it has worked for the most part." The Heart's features softened slightly. "Seven thousand years ago, Adam and I had fought and he lost. Ever since his loss, the world has been slowly plummeting into darkness brought about by his growing insanity. A century ago, the Black Order was created and its history you all know.

"Thirty-five years ago, an extra Noah came into existence. It was my belief that he would be the one to take Adam's place as Millennium Earl and so I waited for the opportunity to speak with the new Earl. They fought and in the end, only Adam and the Noah of Dreams survived so they waited patiently for the other Noah to regain their memories and join them once more."

Komui watched Allen's reaction for anything that would tell them that he hadn't heard any of this before only to be faced with a poker face. "Why the history lesson?" Komui questioned. "I'm not complaining or anything but merely curious."

"Because everybody needs to understand that this night, when Allen and Adam fight, it will not merely be Innocence against the patriarch of the Noah clan. It will also be Noah against Noah so the order saying to destroy Allen Walker will be ignored."

"I will not allow-"

"I do not recall asking if you will or will not agree. I am telling you that the order _will_ be ignored." The Heart snapped at Leverier. "You are a greater pain in my butt than Adam and Neah could ever hope to be." The Heart stood, its aura dangerous as it advanced towards Leverier. "You have no idea how many times I've heard individual pieces of Innocence screaming in pain because of you, their hosts tormented by the fear brought upon by the knowledge that you would not hesitate to have them tortured and killed." Komui stiffened slightly when the Heart looked at him. "You have no idea how many times I've heard individual pieces of Innocence _comforted_ because of _you._"

If that wasn't a sign he was on the Heart's good side, Komui wasn't entirely sure what was. "So if Allen suddenly goes all Noah, we're not supposed to do anything." Lavi stated trying to make sure he understood the order.

"Exactly. If none of you wish for this world to end, I suggest that they are left to their little squabble. When their little squabble is done and Neah has not relinquished control over Mister Walker's body, _then _methods may be taken to force him back."

The Heart made a look that told them all that its orders were expected to be followed without any complaints. "What'll happen afterwards?" Kanda questioned. "What about the Exorcists?"

"You all will be free to leave if that is what you wish. There is not a one of you that hasn't risen far beyond what was expected."

"Tch. I'm not done yelling at you." Kanda stated.

"Save your anger for Tyki Mikk, Yuu Kanda. I am not in the mood to listen to it." The Heart glanced towards the door. "They're coming. Remember, let Allen and Neah take care of their business with Adam. The rest of you can take whom you wish."

"What? You're not helping?"

"I'll be assisting my voice. After that, I cannot say. Sleep sounds good to all of us so we may rest."

Lili swayed as Choker suddenly released her, fluttering around the woman as if panicked. "I hate you." Lili said softly as she softly grasped the golem. "More than you'll ever know."

"So you were paying attention?" Allen questioned lightly.

"Fucking Heart that likes to use people against their will. If I had known before that my voice was going to be used for the damn Heart to chat, I would have let Yuu tear out my vocal chords."

Allen hugged his sister softly, resting his forehead against her cheek. "You can't get mad at Neah, okay?" Allen asked softly. "So no punching me."

"Got it."

She felt her throat burn and ache as Allen's skin shifted over to gray, his eyes turning to a golden color as Neah gained control. "Hello, my little flower." Neah commented lightly.

"Don't be a pervert. You might be a separate entity but you are still in my brother's body so don't be gross."

Neah grinned before looking at Leverier. "This must irritate you to no end. A Noah being so close and yet you can't touch him because you're afraid of a little piece of Innocence." Neah laughed. "You have no idea how much I'm loving this."

Kanda looked irate at the Noah before looking at his fiancée. He could tell that she was annoyed at the Noah but wasn't willing to chance hurting her brother. Unfortunately for Neah, Kanda had no qualms. Clenching his fist tightly, the Japanese man swung. "Just settle down, Noah." Kanda growled at him as he glared at the Noah that lay on the floor with surprise etched on his features. "You're not here for good."

"We'll see." Neah replied simply as he got up.

Leverier opened his mouth to protest against the Noah, his cold eyes suddenly widening in shock. Everybody scrambled away from him, their eyes focusing on the bloody hand that stuck out of his chest. "Tyki!" Lili snarled as Choker fluttered warningly around her head, uncaring when Leverier's body fell to the floor.

Neah smiled pleasantly as he looked to the right, his cool eyes showing amusement. "Good evening, Earl." Neah commented.

"Good evening."

Calmly drawing the Sword of Exorcism, Neah grinned with excitement before attacking just as the other Noah arrived. Within moments, Komui found himself back in a protective barrier with Leverier's bloody corpse watching as all hell around him broke loose.

* * *

lostmoonchild: Ding dong, the bastard's dead! The damned bastard's dead! Yeah, I couldn't resist singing that one. Hehe, I bet none of you was expecting that Choker was the Heart. I honestly was staring at this for a while when I came to the "Okay, who in the hell is the Heart?" then suddenly my muse grabbed my ear and shouted "CHOKER!" so Choker became the Heart. So read and review cause there's two chapters after this one left.


	42. Chapter 42

lostmoonchild: Thanks for the review! I think this was the one chapter that I fought with the most (seriously, I had to take a knife to it at least a dozen times) so I hope it turned out okay. I didn't spell check this one or at least I don't remember so there may be grammer issues today. Announcement at the end of chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM so don't sue.

* * *

Chapter Forty Two

He knew that fighting with anger was a bad idea and that many fighters before him had been killed for allowing themselves to fight with rage. The only problem was that Kanda didn't care. He had his list of targets and he was going to make sure that each of them died regardless of if the one person he wanted to kill most was now his fiancée's target.

It was twisted poetry, he thought, for the one to have been mistreated (_"Raped,"_ the voice in his head spat.) by the person responsible to now extract their revenge by the nightmarish voice that ultimately served as the voice for the Heart. He was now grateful that he had her consent the first time they shared a bed. From how that Tyki Mikk was now dancing around trying to avoid losing a limb, he didn't envy the poor bastard any.

Dark eyes narrowed hatefully at the twin Noah, knowing that they had been the reason that the damned Tyki Mikk had gotten his hands on Lili. He could see that the dark-haired one was the dominant twin but that didn't mean he should ignore the blonde. From what he had learned of their abilities, the two could join and become one individual. Hell, he even remembered what Krory had looked like afterwards.

A blood-curdling scream sent chills throughout the man's body as he attacked the twins, hearing the curses that left the Noah of Pleasure's lips. "Hold still so I can take your fucking head!" Kanda heard Lili scream in anger.

That was more of an incentive to keep moving and not stop. Then again he just supposed that she was furious that she had lost her chance to destroy that Noah of Dreams.

"Watch out!"

The swordsman jumped back in time to see Wisely fly by and the Spanish twins chase after him. "Sorry, mister! The damn bastard got away for a minute!" Kanda neither knew nor cared which twin it was that was shouting to him. He was just wondering at the moment if the twins withheld any and all thoughts while they fought.

Sati, it appeared, was more hostile when it came to the Noah of Lust. Maybe it was merely a case of mutual female dislike or maybe the timid woman knew for certain that these people would have no problems destroying them all. Kanda didn't know her story and he really couldn't care less. He just didn't want to get caught up in the small electrical storm that was currently surrounding her and the Noah of Lust.

A cruel grin spread across Kanda's face as he watched the twin Noah shoot each other, combining into their single form. While their power was now greater, he felt nothing more than excitement at the knowledge that they would soon fall. Once that happened he could turn his attention to that damned Tyki whether or not Lili wanted him to.

With his excitement reaching its peak, the Japanese man attacked.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

It was a strange feeling, Allen thought, to feel Neah's excitement at finally having a second chance at destroying the Millennium Earl. While he was personally eager to avenge all of the tortured souls that had been trapped and used, he knew that he needed to keep a calm head. All of his anger that he had gained over the course of his life couldn't cloud his movements.

Somehow he knew that the Earl was pleased by the fights that surrounded them and felt Neah take over half of his consciousness. He ignored his skin turning gray and knew that his eyes were now a golden color. "Good evening, Earl." Allen said pleasantly.

"Allen Walker."

No sooner had his name left the Millennium Earl's lips did all hell break loose between them. Their swords clashed together, the sound of vibrating metal rushing through the entire room. Neither one was willing to lose, each determined to send the other into his grave. "It's not too late to join us." The Earl said patiently.

Allen gave a very Noah-like smirk as he looked at the Earl, traces of Neah appearing. "I doubt Lili would appreciate it. From the looks of it, she's getting ready to send Tyki straight to hell." Allen replied.

From the looks of it, everybody was getting ready to send somebody to hell. Allen wasn't overly surprised to see that the Exorcists had all chosen their least favorite Noah and they were all determined to keep the opposing side from getting involved with their fight.

Clenching his teeth, Allen began is attack yet again determined to protect every one of his friends regardless of if he died in the process.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

The Dark Matter that lingered within her longed to join with the Noah family, to assist them in destroying the Innocence while the Innocence within her screamed to destroy the Dark Matter that lingered around them. "You look a little distracted, my sweet flower." Tyki breathed in her ear, his arm pressing against her throat. "Surrender now and I'll wipe all worries from that pretty little head."

Lili froze in fear before a wave of anger overcame her. All of this fighting was done in the name of an entity that didn't seem to give a rat's ass about any of them. Countless lives lost and ruined for a cause that the rest of the world would never know about. They would be nothing more than names kept locked away in the Vatican's library and in whatever records the Bookmen kept.

A furious cry left her lips as she stomped on Tyki's foot, green and blue eyes blazing with fury enough to have rivaled the deceased Skinn Bolic. A shiver of fear went through Tyki's body as he stepped away from the woman before he summoned the Tease only to watch as they were reduced to nothing. Suddenly feeling the Noah within him stirring and demanding to take control once more, Tyki attacked with full intentions of destroying the flower that had caught his attention.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

He didn't know how in the world they were able to shield their thoughts and plans against him nor did he know how in the world they were able to move in sync with each other. It was almost like looking at the Exorcist version of the twins.

Wisely jumped back as the two Exorcists attacked him from opposite directions, barely dodging the clearly submissive one. _'The bastard needs to die. He hurt our Lili.'_ The submissive twin's thoughts clearly focused around how 'their Lili' had been hurt while the dominant twin seemed to be more focused on the fight.

His thoughts, Wisely noted, were completely void of any plan of action. It was as if he were allowing the Innocence that he wielded to simply use his body as if it were a puppet. Then while the older one was moving, the younger one was reacting to his brother's movements.

The Noah of Wisdom gasped when he suddenly felt the submissive twin grab his hair before his turban was pulled away from his head. "Give that back!" Wisely shouted at the Spanish teenager.

"Toss it! I'm open!"

Wisely gave a frustrated growl as he tried to get his turban back only to have the twins run and toss it back and forth as if it were a ball. "So tell me, brother, this guy's supposed to be some wise guy, right?" The dominant twin questioned.

"According to our dear Lili, yes. He tried to mess with her mind." The turban flew through the air, beginning to come undone.

"Then I wonder," the turban was tossed and caught again, "does he know what I'm thinking of doing?"

Wisely picked up on the dominant twin's thoughts a mere second before he took the turban and shoved it down his pants. "You horrible brat!" Wisely shouted. "I'm going to murder you!"

The turban fell to the ground after it was pulled from the twin's pants, identical grins spreading across their faces. "Let's play," they said at the same time.

With a furious cry, they attacked.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

She had grown up believing that because she was female, she was nothing more than an inferior sex. After meeting Lili, Sati wasn't entirely sure that a woman could be called an inferior creature. She had seen with her own eyes how the woman could handle her own just as well as any man and all the while still be feminine.

Sati remembered how the silver-haired woman had simply grinned despite her injuries and laughed off the pain as if it were nothing. "My brother and I were kicked out of this organization that didn't give a rat's ass if you were a man or a woman." Lili had told her. "If you had God's blessing, you were in even if you didn't want to be. Even fucking kids were pulled into the mix."

She had left her home in India in favor of learning more from this strange woman. She had watched how both siblings devoured an unreal amount of food just to sate their appetites for a few hours before hunting down more food. Somewhere between their first meeting and her first akuma, Sati had found her own strength blossoming from the light this strange woman's spirit gave.

"You can't beat me."

Now she was here, fighting the monsters and these humans that longed for the death of the world. She thought she would feel more conflict when it came to fighting other humans but she felt nothing. She felt the electricity coursing through her veins as she attacked, ever mindful of her teammates that were fighting around her. She hadn't understood before why she had been sent to the very organization that had kicked Lili and Allen out but now she understood.

She and the twins had been sent here for protection.

Narrowing her eyes hatefully, Sati grabbed the Noah of Lust and sent through their bodies the largest charge she could create praying to whoever would listen that this attack killed the Noah of Lust only and allowed her to survive.

* * *

lostmoonchild: Sati's character was actually lots of fun to mess with since she had such an interesting ability regarding Innocence while I'm reminded of Hikaru and Kaoru Hitiichan with the Spanish twins. Anyway, for the announcement. Updating may get a little hectic due to my work schedule for the next month and for the next couple of weeks fanfics will be taking a backseat so I can finish up five child costumes that'll be used for Halloween. With that said, read and review!


	43. Chapter 43

lostmoonchild: Thanks for the review! I'm actually almost sad to say that this is the last chapter. My muse is trying to have me make a modern day one but I'll explain that one at the end of the chapter so enjoy! Again, special thanks to Sophiaiswatchingyou for translating the song towards the end of this chapter, I'll put the name of the song at the end too.

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM so don't sue.

* * *

Chapter Forty Three

Kanda knew from the moment he felt his heartbeats begin to waver at the end of his fight against the Noah twins that his time was up. He collapsed to the ground, uncaring of the battles that raged around him. He had done everything that he had held onto life for and more so there were no regrets. He only wished he could have lived to marry his lover. It didn't matter if they had a child together or not, just as long as he could have had the honor of being able to openly call her his.

Distantly he heard the battles ending, one by one. His body was heavy and he was getting tired but he didn't dare close his eyes just yet. _God, give me just until Moyashi's done. Let me see if that fat bastard or Moyashi will win._ Kanda prayed as life slowly faded from his eyes. _Please let Moyashi win. Everybody's tired of fighting._

The sound of a man screaming jolted the Japanese man, his eyes immediately falling on Tyki. He watched as the Noah of Pleasure writhed on the floor as Lili screamed, uncaring that blood was leaving her body almost as quickly as blood was leaving Tyki's. This was Lili's punishment to Tyki for all the wrongs he had done to Allen and to her.

Peace filled the Japanese man's body as he watched the Noah's body suddenly combust as if a bomb had been placed within him. He wanted to touch his love and tried to call out to her only to find his voice no longer working. "Lili!" Lavi suddenly shouted.

Lili's eyes fell on Kanda and everybody watched as she struggled to get over to him. Her body was failing too and the look in her eyes told everybody that was watching that she knew it was time to finally let go. "No, no, no, no, no." Lili said quickly when she managed to get to her lover's side, her fingers brushing through his hair and over his face. "Yuu, you can't die on me yet. Not now. Not like this."

Kanda felt his heart stop for a moment before watching as Lili suddenly covered him with her body. She moved slightly, her darkening eyes staring at something in the distance. "He's dead." Lavi said finally. "Allen won."

A chill of fear went through the swordsman as he looked at Allen, seeing that his skin was dark gray and that his eyes were golden. A maniacal grin was spread across his face as his sword rested on his shoulder. "I knew I'd win this time." Neah commented lightly. "You can't imagine how pleased I am that you're still alive, Lillian."

"Give him back." Lili told Neah, her voice jumping as she struggled to keep the Dark Matter under control. "You promised."

"Maybe I want to stay out a while. There's quite a few things that still need to be done."

Lili kissed Kanda's forehead, her tears falling freely. _This is it._ Lili's eyes told him.

A small smile spread across Kanda's face as he closed his eyes, letting everything fade away. He felt no regrets knowing that Lili would be following close behind in a short while. _Lillian Walker… I love you._ Kanda's thoughts faded to nothing as death overcame him and finally welcomed him into the peaceful abyss he had so many times before been denied.

A scream of sorrow and pain tore itself from Lili's lips, her tears falling freely down her pale face as she felt Kanda's presence vanish completely. "Yuu." Lavi whispered, a tear falling down his face.

Around them, people whispered Kanda's name with disbelief. Yuu Kanda, Second Exorcist of the Black Order, was dead. This couldn't be. That just couldn't be true. "Too bad." Neah commented. "Looks like you're about to die too, Lili. That's a pity although I'm impressed you managed to hang on this long."

Gasps left Lili's lips as she gently laid Kanda's head on the floor before placing Mugen on his body, wrapping his still warm fingers around the handle. "Give Allen back to me." Lili said as sobs began to leave her lips.

"You're about to die. I'm not bound by your words."

Anger surged over the Exorcists before settling as they watched the silver-haired woman sway and stumble over to Neah. She grabbed him and wrapped her arms around his neck, fingers gripping his white hair tightly. Pressing her forehead against his, she gathered up what remained of her strength. "Give me back my brother." Lili told him. "You swore not only to me but to the Black Order. If you back out then everybody here will kill you."

"You'll be dead." Neah hissed.

"So help me, I will take you and Allen to the next world with me. Give him back."

They watched as Allen's skin faded back to it's original pale color, the gold in his eyes fading away to gray. Lili gave a lopsided grin before kissing her brother's nose, her entire body shuddering as her strength gave out. "Lili!" Allen shouted in a panic.

Lili smiled softly before panic began to show in her eyes, her hands wrapping over her throat. _"Run!"_ Allen heard her silently scream.

Choker began fluttering around, pushing those still alive out of the building as screams began to tear from Lili's lips. Allen fought against Lavi and Noise Marie as they pulled him from the building, his eyes watching as his sister's body twitched and twisted from the immense pain. The Innocence in her had finally given in and now all that remained was the Dark Matter.

They had all barely gotten to a safe distance before the building collapsed on top of those that still remained inside, nobody daring to hope that there were survivors. Only a deathly silence lingered over the area before soft sobs began to fill the air.

Allen collapsed onto the ground, tears pouring freely from his eyes. She was dead. The only woman he could ever truly consider to be a blood relation was no longer with him. Even though he knew he had won, why did it still feel like the Millennium Earl had actually won?

"Allen…" Lavi's voice was soft as he put a hand on Allen's shoulder.

The white-haired teenager made no motions to even acknowledge Lavi, his mind refusing to accept that his sister was gone. _"Allen! Since you're teaching me a song, I'm gonna teach you one."_

"_Why in the hell would I want to learn some stupid song of yours?"_

"_Just shut your stupid mouth and listen!"_

He didn't know when Grandma Anca had heard them singing the new song, but she had started singing it one night in Romanian to Alin. He recognized the lullaby and had nearly started crying. When he had seen Lili the next day, he grabbed her and pulled her to the old woman, demanding that she sing the song. Without any hesitation, the old woman pulled them onto her lap and began rocking as she sang softly.

Without realizing it, Allen started humming the melody before singing into the night.

_**Dragul meu, nu mai plânge  
Dragul meu, lacrimile-ţi şterge  
Odihneste-ţi capul lângă inima mea  
Să nu pleci vreodată, dragul meu.**_

_**Micuţule,când te joci  
Nu lua-n seamă ce-ţi spun ei  
Lasă-ţi ochii să lucească  
Fără-o lacrimă în ei, dragul meu.**_

_**Dacă-ar şti **__**dulceaţa ta  
**__**Să te iubească ar ajunge  
Aceiaşi care te ceartă  
Ce n-ar da ca să te ţină-n braţe **_

_**De la cap la picioare  
**__**Nu eşti mare, e de ştiut  
Dar eşti totul pentru mine  
Dulce aşa, dragul meu**_

_**Aceiaşi care te ceartă  
**__**Ce n-ar da ca să te ţină-n braţe**_

_**De la cap la picioare  
Nu eşti mare, e de ştiut  
Dar eşti totul pentru mine  
Dulce aşa, dragul meu.**_

Lenalee held onto her brother as the tears fell down her face, feeling him hold her tightly. None of them knew the meaning of the words that Allen had sang but Lavi recognized the melody as the one that Lili had played while in the Ark. That was the song, he remembered, she had insisted on playing when she missed Kanda the most. Now Allen was singing it to her while she slept in death's tender embrace.

None of them made any movements until dawn, when the sun's light began reaching across the land. While they knew it would be easier to leave the bodies to rest in the rubble, they knew that Allen wouldn't allow his sister's corpse to rest until after he had turned her remains to ash.

When the bodies were all recovered, many were buried while others were burned. Prayers were offered and condolences were given, but when they awoke the morning after Lili and Kanda's cremations, Allen was nowhere to be found. Sometime during the night while they all slept, he had crept away from them and they all believed that he was in the Ark mourning the loss of his only and beloved sister.

For years afterwards they watched for any akuma only to find none. Demons became stories to frighten children and as Lavi had known from the very beginning, their battles for the human race had been kept from history. It seemed that as long as he wasn't attacked for the sole reason of existing, Neah would continue to keep his word until the day he either grew insane or was attacked.

Until then, the Bookmen would continue to watch and record the hidden aspects of human history. While doing so and until the day he died, Lavi would always watch out for the Exorcist Noah that had captured his attention and heart.

* * *

lostmoonchild: And cut! The name of the song that Allen sang is called "Baby Mine" which is actually a very beautiful song and I actually cried when I heard the Romanian version on youtube cause it sounded so sad. Okay, so my muse and I are having an argument regarding whether or not there should be a fic that takes place in modern times that involves Allen finding his sister's reincarnation (as well as every one else) since my muse personally is pissed that Kanda and Lili's relationship never had an actual chance in this story. Let me know what you guys think so read and review!


End file.
